Bits and Pieces of Naruto
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots that have been floating around. Ask nicely and I'll do a request.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Time Fun

Word Count: 621

Pairings: Shikamaru/Naruto, some Asuma/Sasuke

AN: Yeah, my mind went odd, odd places with this one.

How this works: Random pairings that I write. If you're nice and ask I might take a request. Don't expect much mind you.

* * *

It was supposed to be some time to be alone or at least time to do as he wished but apparently his friends had to be pains and drag him with them to a giant bar-b-que that Sakura was throwing in an attempt to draw Sasuke out of his shell again. They found them rather hilarious to watch since everyone knew that the Uchiha despised the ground she walked on, preferring the company of men.

But why had he been dragged along? Oh, that was very easily answered. It was because one annoying blond teammate had decided that he needed to do something outside of cloud watching. Opening one eye at the snicker that came from Choji next to him, he turned his head to the side just in time to see Naruto dodge Sakuras fist as he sipped from his cup. Raising an eyebrow, he looked to Choji for an answer as the big man continued to relax next to him.

"Naruto shattered her dreams of being the next Mrs. Uchiha by shoving Sasuke into Asumas arms. Odd pairing, but rather cute," Choji hummed, working on a piece of rib by the look of it. "Sakura was not amused." Shifting slightly, Shikamaru looked around and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his sensei and the Uchiha locked at the lips, Asumas hands plastered to Sasukes ass in a way that was anything but innocent.

"About damn time," the lazy nin finally muttered, covering his eyes with one arm as he settled back. He barely twitched when his large friend got up and headed off to do something or another. He finally moved his arm as Naruto flopped down next to him and used his stomach as a pillow, looking decidedly smug about his actions. "If the woman starts to shriek, I'm blaming you," Shikamaru drawled, drawing blue eyes up to him as a smile spread over his sweet lips.

"If she starts, I'll give you a full body massage, including chakra points," the fox like male purred, flipping to rest on his side, back facing the rest of the people. "I'm surprised you're here. How did Ino drag you on out?"

"She told me everyone, including you, would be here. I couldn't very well allow all those fans of yours have you alone, as troublesome it is," Shikamaru grumped, getting a snort of laughter from his lover.

"Right. What fans?" Naruto drawled, snoring and rolling his eyes, a smile dancing on his lips. "You've chased all of them off."

"Good, then they won't try for you again," the lazy nin teased, once more getting an eye roll from the other man. Naruto shifted and poked his mate in the side as he settled back into a comfortable position again.

"So, Asuma and Sasuke huh? How did you come up with getting them together?" Shikamaru asked, looking to where Sasuke had his tongue being sucked on by the big man while Sakura was trying to get their attention.

"Get Asuma drunk and he'll babble about how great Sasukes ass is, and how he'd enjoy mussing the neatly done hair often," Naruto smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at his companion before sitting up to slowly stretch. Shikamaru shifted and pinned his fox with a dark, lusty look, watching him shiver before smirking down at him. "Come on. My job here is done and I owe you a long, full body massage."

"Sounds good to me," Shikamaru purred, standing up quickly and dragging the tanned man up with a smirk. Naruto laughed softly as he grabbed their stuff and allowed his lover to drag him off to their home, leaving behind a fuming Sakura behind and soon followed by a new, needy couple.

Forgiveness is a Smile

Word count: 545

Pairing: Kakashi/Naruto if you squint

AN: It's cute…kinda angsty but cute. These fall under Bits and Pieces for a reason people! I'm not trying to hit 1,000 words with each one. Just rather doing random bits of random pairings that I've always wanted to write. :) Enjoy either way.

* * *

Standing on the tree branch and leaning against the trunk, Kakashi watched as his pink and blond students sparred against each other, punches and kicks being tossed out against the other with practiced ease. He was surprised that the two below him even considered him worthy of the title of sensei, especially since he had fucked up so badly when they had been younger. Focusing on Sasuke had been so beyond stupid, he had to wonder where his mind had disappeared off to during that point in time.

Shaking his head, he dropped down onto the branch, crossing his legs and leaning against the trunk once again, running his fingers through his hair. Turning his eyes back to the pink and gold blurs, he had to chuckle quietly about the squeaks that kept coming from Naruto as he dodged the attacks easily. Adjusting his hitai-ite, he sighed softly and bi his bottom lip in thought.

As he stroked a finger over the edge of his mask, Kasashis lips tinned at the thought of just how much he had fucked over the two, but mostly Naruto. True, he had considered Sakura boring and not wanting to mess with her, but at the time, she hadn't wanted his help, having become a nin just to be near Sasuke. Of course, since then, she had grown quiet a bit, surprising not only herself, but all of her friends.

Bur with Naruto…he had really fucked him over; never really paying attention to the boy, only teaching him because he was there to learn with the Uchiha and handing him off the moment he could.

He hadn't seen who Naruto was, who he could and would be, but rather, much like many around him, had seen the Kyubbi in a human form. But that had been shattered after the mission to Wave, but still he hadn't been willing to train his student, hadn't been willing to think that Naruto needed HIM and not Ebisu.

After the first fight between Sasuke and Naruto, he had woke up from his willing blindness when it came to his sweet student, but then he had to wait for him to come back so he could apologize for being such an idiot. But when he had, he had gotten a true smile and told he had a lot to make up for but for the time being, Kakasshi had been forgiven.

Since then, he had taken on the training of the two, following the occasional lead on Sasuke and those after Naruto for various reasons. Though he rather liked the small group who wanted to become the blonds' personal harem, much to his embarrassment.

They had since learned that mentions of that particular group ended up with an irate fox after them and their hair dyed rather interesting colors at the basic level. Once his dogs had ended up in tutus for a few months and couldn't get out of them during the entire time. They stopped teasing him about that group.

Shaking his head from the rather funny thoughts, Kakashi laughed softly as Sakura flopped over, waving a small white flag.

"Stamina freak," the silver haired jonin huffed, bounding out of the tree in an attempt at calming Naruto down from his fight high.


	2. Thump Thump Drag

Title: Thump…Thump…Drag

Fandom: Naruto

Contest: Folklores, Myths and Urban Legends

Club on Y: From the Darkness

Characters: Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and unnamed maniac

Word count: 1288

AN: …I pumped this bitch out in like 3 hours. Shock and awe. I'm not to happy but yet I am. So, this is for the 'From the Darkness' contest 'Folklores, Myths and Urban Legends'. This one is called 'Thump, Thump, Drag' and is a twisted Babysitter one. It's good though and I had to write this. I did get permission to use this one! You can ask! So, nah.

Enjoy.

* * *

There's a story that everyone knows but no one knows where it came from. They all agree that it haunts the town to this day, knows that it gives those who hear it nightmares. It sends shivers down a persons back and is dark and deadly.

This is that story.

It was a weekend night and the Namikazes had gone out with their friends, the Uchihas, for Minatos birthday, leaving the Uchihas oldest son, Itachi, to watch over the two youngest boys, Naruto and Sasuke. Seeing as their parents weren't due back until late that night, Itachi had figured he'd let the boys watch some TV for a little longer then usual. He wasn't too concerned about the two watching it, knowing that his brother and his friend wouldn't be able to stay up much longer.

Lounging on the couch, he watched Sasuke and Naruto over the edge of his book as Naruto flipped the channels until he stopped on one of the news channels that had an emergency bulletin playing.

"And once more, the police are suggesting you lock up tight and turn on those alarms. A recent break out at the local asylum has put everyone on edge," the man on the screen said, face serious as a picture appeared next his face of a rather pretty man with cold eyes. "This particular patient is known to be schizophrenic and sociopathic. The inmate has been known to kill those he comes across, but prefers to attack those of darker coloring, hair, eyes or skin. Please be warned and stay inside until it is safe. If you leave your home, please leave in groups and remember your pepper spray."

"Alright you two, let's go to bed," Itachi said suddenly, standing up and tossing his book to the side. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with worry in their eyes before they looked up at Itachi with wide eyes.

"You don't think this guy will come here right?" Sasuke asked as he flipped the TV off and stood up with Naruto. The blond clung tight to his friend, shivering at the thought as Itachi shook his head and herded the two up the stairs.

"No, I don't think he will. We have a great security system and guards. No one will dare come attack us. Now you two get into your night clothes," Itachi snorted, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out Sasukes usual night outfit and grabbed Narutos from his over night bag.

"Yes, Itachi," came stereo replies as the two small boys took their clothing. Getting them dressed, Itachi quickly found out, was the easy part. Getting them in bed and asleep was the hard part with the both of them worrying about the maniac that was on the loose.

"Are you sure everything is locked up tightly?" Naruto asked, already wrapped up in a thick blanket in the bed that was next to Sasukes. The young blond stayed over so often and vise versa, that each house had an extra bed in their rooms that were always ready for them.

"Yes. And I'll make double sure that the alarm is set and all the locks are locked up," Itachi promised, getting Naruto to finally lay down and covered properly, before doing the same to his worried looking younger brother. "I'll protect you two, I promise," he said, smoothing Sasukes dark hair down with a soft look that he saved for them and no one else. Getting shy smiles from the two, the teen checked the windows, making sure the locks were locked as promised before leaving the room, door closed behind him, and walking down the stairs.

The two boys talked for a while longer before slipping easily into sleep as Itachi resumed watching the TV and reading his book. It was a few hours later when Naruto was woken up by the sounds of a loud crash, followed by thumps coming from downstairs. Slipping out of bed, Naruto moved over to Sasuke and shook him to wake him up.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, I think something is happening downstairs," he whispered, his voice wavering, showing just how frightened he was at that moment. Sasuke woke with a soft sound before glaring at Naruto with unhappy dark eyes.

"What do you mean, you idiot?" he asked, keeping quiet just in case Itachi had decided to walk by their door to check on them.

"I heard a crash downstairs," Naruto whimpered, shivering next to Sasuskes bed. Both boys stopped moving, holding their breaths as a new sound reached them.

_Thump…thump…drag_.

Swallowing, Naruto shivered and wondered if they weren't just hearing things again. It happened before in the old house; it was always settling after all. Looking to Sasuke with widening eyes, he climbed into the other boys bed and clung to him as the sound came again.

_Thump…thump…drag._

And again.

_Thump…thump…drag._

Both boys looked at each other before silently crawling out of the bed and moved to the door, pressing their ears to the wood. Listening through it, they could hear the sound getting faster, heading up the stairs that lead to their room.

_Thump…thump…drag. Thump…thump…drag._

Shaking with the fear that rushed through them, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before nodding. Dragging Sasukes dresser to in front of the door with a few pushes, they then pushed Narutos bed in front of the door and rushed to Sasukes. Sitting down on it, they buried themselves under it as the sounds started to fade.

_Thump…thump…drag. Thump…thump…drag. Thump…thump._

The two boys stayed their, too terrified to do much more then hold onto each other and watch the door closely. There were no other sounds that came from downstairs, and they didn't have a phone so they couldn't call anyone.

It wasn't until nearly 3 in the morning that their parents arrived home, Kushina and Mikoto screamed at the sight of a grisly sight as Minato and Fugaku called for the two youngest, walking around a smear of blood leading up the stairs. Both boys called out from Sasukes room, quickly moving to pull the bed and dresser away from the door. Opening the door and running out, the skidded to a stop in front of the stairs before bursting into screeches of horror.

For before them, laying in a pool of his own blood, was Itachi. His legs had been amputated just above his knee, while his arms had been removed at the elbow. Downstairs, the TV continued to play with the new bulletin as the family stared in horror and called the police.

"It has come to the attention of the police that the escaped asylum patient has already hit three houses, and killed the families within. The details are sketchy but what they do know is that the man has somehow short circuited the alarm systems if there were any. From the first house, the man has stolen a hatchet that he has used to amputate his victims limbs, leaving them to bleed out. So once more, be safe. Lock all your doors, bar your windows and stay close to your family."

It was figured out later that Itachi had dragged himself up the stairs to warn the boys of the intruder, never knowing that he had left after watching Itachi drag himself away.

From that day, the town had been haunted by the darkness of what happened and the two families had moved far, far away. No one dared go near the houses that had been attacked. The names had changed, the times and ages had changed and the information about the murderer had changed but one thing they were sure of.

The babysitter was a very dedicated babysitter.


	3. A Late Night Date

Title: A Late Night Date

Fandom: Naruto

Word Count: 637

Pairing: Itachi/Naruto

Warnings: Some blood. Just at the end.

Urban legend: The Hook (Find the links to the stories on my Profile)

An: So, we all know my last story 'Thump…Thump…Drag' right? Well that started me off on a series of stories based on urban legends and scary tales, my way. This time it is 'The Hook'. :D So, enjoy, review. Tell me how twisted I am.

* * *

Smiling at his boyfriend as the blond bounded down the front stairs, Itachi pushed off of the side of his car and opened the door to it, watching Naruto smile sweetly. They had been dating for nearly three months and he was hoping to get a little make out time with his sweet blond.

"Hey, Itachi," Naruto chirped sweetly as he got into the car, looking rather sweet in his jeans and sweater that fell around his knees. Itachi thanked all the deities out there that he had gotten lucky when he had first asked the cross dresser out.

"Hello, Naruto," the black haired man purred as he slipped into the drivers' side of the car, turning the car on. Driving up to their favorite remote area that had a wonderful view of the town and the surrounding forest, the Uchiha flipped on the radio, tugging his boyfriend over with a smirk as he got a giggle. Holding Naruto close, the older male titled his head forward and tasted the sweet mouth that he craved so much.

It wasn't long before the song that was playing ended and the DJ came on with a warning for the city.

"So, we all know about the asylum that is near the edge of town right? Near the old lovers lane that hardly anyone hits now days. Well, apparently their security slipped and a man got out. He's missing a hand and they think they some how got his hands on his old hook that they had stashed away in their storage. So if you see a man with a hook, run the other way and call the cops," the DJ purred out, sending shivers down Narutos back as he looked up at his boyfriend with worried eyes.

"You don't think the guy is close by do you?" he asked softly, sounding worried about the possibility. He didn't like fighting and he was terrified of hooks, having had a nasty run in with a few fishing hooks in his life time. Shaking his head, Itachi locked the doors around them and rolled the windows down just a bit so they could be comfortable as the radio started to play songs again.

"No, I don't believe so. He would probably run far, far away from here, in the opposite direction of town and anywhere where people are around," he soothed, drawing a hand down the smaller males back, smirking softly. Blue eyes looked up at him through dark lashes as Naruto played with a bit of Itachis hair, still worried about it.

"I still think I want to leave if you don't mind," the blond said softly, sighing softly when Itachi pressed a kiss to his forehead. The dark haired man knew that if he didn't agree he'd end up denied any type of affection for a month, having pissed off Naruto before.

"Alright, let's go," he agreed, putting Naruto into the passenger side seat. Turning the car on, Itachi drove towards town and to the blonds home. Pulling up in front of, he stepped out and walked around to the other side, stopping dead in his tracks. Staring at the door handle, his dark eyes widened in surprise as a choked sound escaped. Frowning, Naruto unlocked the door and waited a bit more for the other to open the door.

When he didn't the blond rolled the window down and looked down at the handle, finding out why his boyfriend was staring in horror. Screaming, he scrambled back and out of the other side of the car before running around to Itachi. Grabbing the mans arm, he dragged the other up into the house, still sobbing and screaming in horror.

There, on the door handle, swung a hook that was bloody and still dripping down the side of the car.


	4. First and Last Babysitting Job

Title: First and Last Babysitting Job

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Naruto, with some mention of others

Word Count: 1040

Urban Legend: The Babysitter

AN: Another one…surprising! I'm rather enjoying these and I hope you guys are enjoying them to. :D

* * *

He needed a job. Badly. Oh, so very badly. He was trying to save up for the trip that he and his guardian was taking that summer but he couldn't find a job that was good for part time and would let him continue keeping his good grades.

Naruto sighed softly and looked at Iruka who just raised an eyebrow as he looked over his newspaper.

"So, who is the family?" he finally asked, giving into the need for a job and taking the babysitting gig that his guardian knew about.

"It's the Sarutobi family, Asumas son and daughter to be precise. Asuma and Kureni could use the night off and Shikamaru has that test of his he needs to get ready for," Iruka said, closing his newspaper and dropping it to the side. Standing up, he walked over to the desk that took up one corner of the room and grabbed the information, handing it over to him. "I can drive you out there and pick you up. All you have to do is watch them for a few hours while they go out for dinner and a movie."

"Fine. How much is this paying me?" he asked, looking over the piece of paper that had the e-mail from Irukas friends.

"Since it's last minute, a hundred flat fee," the older man replied, watching Naruto run up the stairs at that. Smirking, he called Asuma and told the man that they would be there in about an hour. Later that evening, Naruto had packed up his homework, some movies for the kids just in case, including a couple for himself, his DVD player and his I-Pod, ready to keep the kids entertained for the hour that they would be up once he got there. Iruka drove him out to the house, surprising the blond with how far out the house was, and how gorgeous the land was. It was surrounded by woods on three sides, while the back of the house faced the ocean, making Naruto wonder just how rich the Sarutobis were. After the basic introductions between the children and Naruto, Iruka headed home after handing over a phone and the couple left the three with smiles.

After a movie, with the little ones yawning and protesting, Naruto put them to bed before heading downstairs to watch his own movies as he worked on his homework. As he started on an English essay, the phone rang, making him moan in displeasure and standing up. Picking it up, he brought it to his ear, frowning at the heavy breathing he could already hear.

"Hello?" he greeted, goosebumps dancing down his back.

"Have you checked," the man started, a soft giggle escaping the man, "on the children?" Shuddering, freaked out my the voice and the question, he dropped the phone down onto the cradle before moving back to the couch and table that he was using to work on his essay. Trying to put the phone call out of his mind, attributing it to a crank call, the blond shook his head with a sigh.

Fifteen minutes later found him standing up and answering the phone once more, this time more slowly and with quite a bit more trepidation. His fears were proven right when he heard the same voice from before.

"Why haven't you gone upstairs to check on the children?" the man asked, making Naruto slam the phone down quickly. Picking it up again, he called the police, freaking out as he told them what was going on and how it didn't feel like a prank.

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki. We're going to tap the phone from here, using the phone line instead of coming out. What we're gonna need from you is for you to keep the person on the line for as long as possible so we can trace them properly. We'll call you right after to tell you where they're coming from," the operator promised. Promising to do what needed to be done, the young babysitter hung up and took the phone with him as he sat down in front of the table that he was working on.

It wasn't long before the phone was ringing again, making Naruto swallow his fear and answer it. It was the man once more, and he sounded almost as if he was about to laugh.

"You really should check the children," he panted out, before laughing hysterically. Clenching the phone tightly for several long minutes, Naruto finally dropped it back into the cradle, unable to handle the laughter for much longer. It started to ring almost immediately afterwards, prompting Naruto to once more pick it up.

"Get out! I don't know how just yet, but the calls are coming from inside the house, upstairs. A patrol car is coming right now, they should be there in seconds. So get out now!" the operator yelled, making Naruto yelp in fear. Dropping the phone onto the floor, he ran out side of the house, cell phone held tight in one hand and eyes wide with fear. A police car drove up, stopping before the shaking blond, lights flashing.

After they made sure that Naruto was in one piece, they headed inside, sweeping the house to find the man. Upstairs they found the two children, both whole and healthy if not scared and hiding in a closet as they clung to each other. In the parents bedroom, they found a bloody axe and an open window along with a set up that they didn't recognize.

Later that night, they figured out that the man who had entered the house planned on killing the babysitter and two children, leaving the bodies for the couple to find. It fit a few other murders that had happened in the area, and if the man had been able to do what he wanted to do, he would have killed the couple later. The way he had made the calls had been buy hijacking the phone line. He had used a rather interesting set up by hooking up a phone to one of the phone lines and confusing the transfer to calling the real line.

Naruto and the two children got lucky that night. Very, very lucky.


	5. Trip Gone Wrong

Title: A Trip Gone Wrong

Fandom: Naruto

Urban Legend: The Boyfriend

Pairing/Characters: Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi

Word count: 869

AN: This took me a bit of time to get out! But damnit, I did good! Love me for I have gotten another out. Remember, it's gruesome near the end there people.

By the way, yes, I have the Orochimaru reques and will be doing it.

* * *

Looking out the window, Naruto tapped his foot, scowling lightly as the woods passed them by. He and his boyfriend were on their way out of town to see various friends who lived nearly 10 hours away. Looking over, he frowned some more before looking out of the window again. It wasn't long before they were lost in a rather thickly wooded area, their GPS not being any help at all.

"Great. We should have stopped back at that gas station and let the damn thing relocate to make sure we were on the right road," Naruto growled as Sasuke glared at it. Cursing as the car sputtered and died, the blond looked at the gas gauge and turned to glare at his boyfriend. "On top of that, I told you that the car needed to be filled," he huffed. The black haired man frowned and glared.

"It's not my damn fault the car sucks," Sasuke growled in return, getting a dry look.

"I told you that the car needs work. You didn't want your precious baby to get scuffed on this trip," Naruto replied, shaking his head and looking around them. "I can't walk to the highway, you know. I'm still on medical leave and my leg won't let me walk that far," he said softly, making his boyfriend sigh and nod.

"I know, I'll go and get some help. Hopefully I'll be able to get some gas," he replied just as quietly, reaching out and brushing a bit of blond hair out of his lovers face. "Stay here. Lock the doors and windows and don't open them until I get back okay?"

"Yeah, I know," Naruto teased, smirking at the other male, getting a dry look before Sasuke laughed and slipped out of the car with his wallet and a flashlight, leaving the keys with Naruto. Watching his boyfriend disappear into the dark, the blond locked the doors, closed the windows for the most part, leaving only one a tiny bit open to let in fresh air and pushed his car seat back. Reaching into the back, he dug around on the floor, finding his blanket and pillow before grabbing his back pack and mini light. Setting up in his seat, he started to do his homework, hoping that his lover would come back soon.

A few hours later, buried under his blanket as the night got colder, Naruto jumped at a sound coming from the roof, interrupting his paranoid thoughts about Sasuke leaving him there to die.

_Tap…_

_tap…_

_tap…_

Shuddering and looking to the roof, he curled up tighter, moving his seat all the way back before sliding onto the floor. Looking out the windows, being careful not to hit himself on anything, Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip, blue eyes dark and worried about what was going on. He noticed that the noise didn't stop…ever.

_Tap…_

_tap…_

_tap._

Eventually, after finding a more comfortable position then what he was in, he was able to fall asleep, praying that his boyfriend would get back soon. He was woken up by the sound of loud birds, but when he looked out the windows, they were still dark. No moonlight, no sunlight…nothing was visible past the windows. Looking at his watch, he nibbled on his bottom lip in worry as the 9 am that glowed at him made him shift in his place. Suddenly a voice called out from outside, making Naruto hit the door with the back of his head with a soft curse.

"This is the police, I am here to help. Is there anyone in the car?" a mans voice called out. It was deep but still rather on the young side. Naruto shifted and moved onto the front seat behind the wheel.

"Yeah! I am!" he called back, brushing a bit of hair back. "My boyfriend left me here last night to go get some gas. He hasn't gotten back yet."

"Alright. I want you to stay calm," came the voice again. Naruto asked himself why he had to stay calm. "I need you to open the door very slowly and step out, then walk towards me. I don't want you to look behind you, not matter what you do."

"Alright," the blond called out. Grabbing his wallet and cell phone along with his keys, he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Leaving the door open, he started to walk towards the police officer who had silver hair falling over one eye and a face mask on. "Remember, don't look behind you as you walk to me," the officer said, beckoning the other male.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he started walking to the officer, listening to the tap…tap…tap sound that followed after him. The curiosity getting the best of him, he started to turn around, ignoring the police officers call not to.

Screaming, he fell backwards and scrambled away from the car and the sight before him.

Strung up on a tree branch was Sasuke, hanging upside down and dripping blood from his neck. His head sat under his body, covered in blood and staring out from sightless eyes. The car was covered in his blood, and more was still falling free.

_Tap…_

_tap…_

_tap…_


	6. Business Trip Fun

Title: Business Night Fun

Fandom: Naruto

Word count: 1,394

Pairing: Itachi/Naruto

Requested by: Cai

An: She wanted something with the two having a drinking contest. It did start that way…then it hit a block.

So I started over and the fluff just poured out! This has been sitting on my desk since I wrote it a long time ago. Sorry for the delay lovely!

* * *

He was cute, even under the low lights of the bar that they were holed up in after a rather long and boring business dinner. Why he was so cute was up for debate. Some said that it was the mischievous sparkle that never quite left his blue eyes. While others said it was the near smile that danced around his lips at all times. Of course there were those that said it was everything. But at that moment, he was extra cute to one Itachi Uchiha. Why Naruto Uzumaki, secretary and buffer between Itachi and the world, was so cute at that moment, the man couldn't figure out. Not that he would admit that he was cute.

Maybe it was the shots of Scooby Snacks that they had been drowning for the last hour that had something to do with it.

Shaking his head and eyeing the piles of shot glasses before him, he muttered to himself, amazed at how much he had been able to get down. Looking over at his drinking partner, who was paying the bartender for their drinks, he smirked lightly. They had decided to call the drinking contest off after they had fall over and nearly off their stools. As it was, both of them were red in the cheeks and drunk off their asses. It was time to stop before they fell flat on their faces.

"How did…I let you…" Itachi started, straining to keep his words straight, "convince me…to a drinkin' contest?" Naruto looked up and smirked at the other with a lope sided grin.

"Cause you like me," Naruto cooed, batting his lashes at his boss. The man was yummy, beyond yummy really. How he had landed the job working for him still amazed Naruto nearly a year later, but he wasn't going to complain. "That and you had to be all prideful about your drinkin' ability."

Sliding off his stool, the blond teetered for a moment before gaining his balance again. Pulling out his phone, the young male deftly called for their car service to pull up front. Sliding off his own stool, Itachi fought off a wave of dizziness, shaking it off easily. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the pale man in curiosity, getting a smirk from him in return. Rolling his eyes, the shorter man turned around and lead the way outside, only barely swaying back and forth. The dark haired male was quick to follow after, keeping his balance a little better then his companion.

Stepping outside, the two took deep breaths, enjoying the cool air that met them. Tilting his head back, Itachi hummed quietly in pleasure, shoving his hair back out of his face.

"The car will be here in a moment. Once we're back at our room, I'll order something to soak all that alcohol that we drank," Naruto suddenly said, cutting the silence that surrounded them. Nodding, Itachi grunted lightly before stepping up to the curb, their limo pulling up to them. "Why do you insist on getting limos each time we go to one of these things?" the blond drawled as the driver came around and opened their door.

Itachi stepped into the back, settling into the middle of the seat as Naruto followed, sitting next to him as the driver closed the door.

"I prefer the comfort and privacy of the limousine service, unlike you. Why do you have a thing for driving that speed monster?" Apparently the cold air had done some good after all. It seemed as if he could talk properly, even if he was being chatty, or so the expression on Narutos face said. Raising an eyebrow in return, the executive waited for his answer.

"Because I can be free in my own way," the blond drawled, looking over to his boss again before looking out the window as the car pulled away from the curb. Itachi raised an eyebrow before contenting himself with watching his companion.

"Enjoying the view?" Naruto drawled slowly, turning his head to look at Itachi. The man just raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. Naruto knew that expression, oh so well, loathed it even. It meant that the man was going to do something that either drove Naruto up a wall or did something to his body.

The last time the blond had seen that look, he had ended up in a Lolita dress that had been cut to flatter him and being molested by the cool man. Not that hit had been a bad thing, rather it had been rather pleasurable. But it had left him wondering what he was to Itachi.

And…he was still getting that look.

Glaring at Itachi, the blond shifted and pressed against the door of the limo. He was never so glad as to see the hotel as he was in that moment. Waiting for the driver to open the door, Naruto patted his pockets before finding the room key as Itachi followed him, moving smoothly. Looking around, the younger man made sure that there wasn't anyone with cameras around before leading the other into the hotel and to the elevators.

Looking at his companion, he noticed that he had his usual look, making Naruto wonder what was going on in his bosses head. Making a note to dig around in the mans head later on, the blond leant against the elevators wall as Itachi used their key to get them to one of the three private floors. Letting his eyes slide shut, he missed the rather soft look he got from the older man.

The elder of the two had to smile at the utter cuteness that his secretary, playmate and dare he say it, friend exuded. Of course, Naruto would deny being cute in any form, but to the pale man, he was cute. And one of the few people that Itachi was sexually attracted to, driving him at first to find replacements and then later to seduce Naruto in his own way, which included groping the man.

He hand planned on sitting down with Naruto during their weekend off, but had to do a sudden business weekend since Sasuke, who had been slated to do it, had the flu and Itachis plans had changed to include the weekend. Once at the right floor, the taller male lead the way to their room, opening the door and smirking smugly at the sight that greeted him.

He had set up a dinner date to be set up once they were back in the limo, and the hotel had come through. He noticed that all of their favorites were there and knew that Sasuke had something to do with that. Looking over at Naruto, he smiled once more, watching the others eyes blink rapidly as surprise flooded the whiskered face.

"What the hell?" Naruto breathed out, looking to Itachi with a curious look.

"I decided that we need to talk about a few things," he explained, closing the door behind them. Sitting down at the table, the two started to eat, soaking up the drinks from earlier as planned.

"So, you said we needed to talk," Naruto drawled, playing with a bit of sweet roll and looking rather nervous about the talk they were about to have.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've been randomly molesting and teasing you for the last seven months or so," Itachi started, putting his fork aside as Naruto laughed nodded, a smile dancing over his lips. "Let's just say it was a failed seduction attempt. It took Sasuke reminding me that I would fare better if I laid it out all before you."

"So, youw hat? Want to screw me to scratch an itch?" Naruto asked, eyes glowing with indignation.

"No. I want you to be mine in every way," Itachi replied, making the blond blink in surprised confusion.

"Oh," was all the whiskered male was able to get out, making Itachi smirk and reach out, tugging him out of his seat and into his lap.

"Now, that we have that out of the way," the dark haired male purred, tugging the other into a kiss. Naruto tasted sweet and much like the shots they had done earlier. Granted they wouldn't be doing anything outside of some kisses that night, but it was a good start to a new part of their lives.


	7. Bloody Mary's Curse

Title: Bloody Marys Curse

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke

Urban Legend: Bloody Mary with a twist

Word count: 919

AN: My, oh my did this take a different twist! I hope you all enjoy this one. :D

* * *

"You have got to be joking me!" A brunet snarled at his blond friend, getting bored eyes in return.

"I'm not. I've done my research. Bloody Mary was a young woman who lived back when cars first came out. She and her husband got into a really nasty car accident. They lived but she was really scarred up and didn't live past a few years due to her health ending up really bad afterwards," Naruto said, waving a hand at a pile of papers that sat on his desk. Kiba snorted and took a shot from his beer before putting the bottle onto the table in front of him, eyes watching his friend as the man moved to get a fresh bottle.

"You have got to be kidding me, you idiot," Sasuke snorted from where he was sitting. Naruto flipped the man over and came back over, dropping the papers into the older males lap, making Kiba lean over and read the headline. It looked to be a photo copy of a really, really old newspaper.

"Well, I'll be damned, it's true," Kiba snorted, barking out a laugh as he flopped back and clapped. "You [i]_can[/i]_ do research!"

"Don't make me hurt you," Naruto snorted, shaking his head. "Anyways, I've heard a few of the people say that if you stand in front of a mirror in a dark room and called out Bloody Mary three times in a row, you'll summon her and something will happen."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, looking up from his reading and raising an eyebrow as Naruto flopped back.

"Depends. You can have your eyes ripped out and end up scarred for life or you can be found dead with claw marks all over the place," the blond mused, waving his own bottle before smirking. "Or you can just disappear forever. There's also the possibility of dropping dead or going insane."

"Sounds so nice," Kiba snorted, shaking his head as Sasuke shivered lightly as he looked at Naruto, the two silent conversing quickly before the blond smirked and stood up.

"So, how about you do it there, Kiba?" Naruto purred into the brunets ear as he walked past, picking up one of the many candles that he kept around. He had trouble with the electricity in the old building that he called home, so he had candles everywhere, along with lighters. Kiba looked a bit uncomfortable as he eyed the candle and then the bathroom door that was down the hall.

"What would I get if I did this?" he finally asked, eyeing the two who just smirked and looked at each other.

"If you do this, I'll help you get Hinata out on a date, or Shino, or even both at the same time," Sasuke returned, eyes glowing brightly as Naruto snickered lightly. Kiba perked up at the offer before smirking in return and nodding at them.

"Sure. Give me the candle," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. Taking the candle he went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, missing the rather dark looks on Sasukes and Narutos faces.

Swallowing and lighting the candle, he put it down on the stand, looking into the mirror. Watching the candle dance for a few moments, Kiba took a deep breath and shoved his hair back out of his face, biting his bottom lip.

"Shit, just do it Kiba. There's nothing to worry about," he muttered to himself, standing up straight and staring straight into his own eyes in the mirror. "Bloody Mary," he started, saying the name slowly. A chill ran up his spine as the mirror darkened around the edges just a bit. "Bloody Mary." Again, another chill ran up his spine as the mirror darkened completely and the candle flickered harshly. "Bloody Mary." Swallowing, the male yelped and fell back against the opposite wall as a female appeared in the mirror, disfigured and snarling, long blond hair falling down her back.

Out in the living room, the two ignored the sounds of thudding going on in the bathroom. "Do you think we should check on him now?" Naruto asked after a few moments, the sounds having stopped completely. Sasuke looked up from the articles and tilted his head as he listened for a few seconds.

"No, not yet. They didn't get all the information right in these papers," he snorted, slapping them down.

"Yeah, doesn't even talk about how she was hung or how she cursed her own family," Naruto snorted, eyes dark with sadness. "How many more are left?" he asked softly, sitting down next to his brother and curling close to the other man. Sasuke picked up a black book and opened it up. Taking a pencil, he wrote down Kibas name and the date, looking at the number.

"Only a few more. Then we can have a normal life," he promised softly.

"Stupid bitch had to be selfish. 1000 souls, no more then 100 per generation to make my skin smooth and blemish free. When that happens, will I sleep once more until my name is called again," he said, snorting and shaking his head. Getting up, he moved to the bathroom and opened the door, finding Kiba sitting in the corner, eyes staring at the wall in unseeing way. "Come on, Kiba. We'll get your sister and mother here," he cooed softly.

Another friend, taken by the bitches curse. When they were free, he was going to seal her ugly ass up forever.


	8. Vampires Date

Title: Vampires Date

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Pein/Naruto

Requested by: Ash365

Word count: 505

AN: Total fluff with a side of death. Gods, you guys must be glaring at me by now yes?

* * *

Licking his bottom lip, pierced tongue flasing in the low light of the street lamps, Pein purred lowly as he continued to stalk after his prey through the crowd. The blond hair drew him much like a flame did with a moth. Running his tongue over sharp canines, the piercing clinking on them, the vampire smirked as his pray and the male hanging off his arm slipped into an alley way just a few feet in front of him.

It was looking as if his prey was being a bit impatient tonight and wanted him to hurry up already. Smirking to himself once more, Pein followed quickly after, finding Naruto smiling sweetly at the other blond in his arms. Catching his eyes, the red head purred as the other man dipped his head and brushed his lips over a pale throat. Slipping behind the captured man, he clamped his hand over the opening lips as he screamed. Naruto purred and buried his fangs into the sweet neck before him, eyes flashing as he looked up at Pein. Purring in return, watching his mate drink, the elder vampire stroked over the soft blond locks, mussing them even more.

Dropping the now near dead body to the ground, Naruto giggled softly before hopping up into Peins arms, wrapping his legs around the others waist, strong knowing hands coming down to cup his ass. His mate mused on how even after becoming a vampire, the blue eyed male currently purring and cooing at him was still so very sweet and innocent, something that never seemed to disappear.

"I hope that wasn't one of your co-workers," the red head drawled, continuing down the alley way and towards their car that was waiting for them.

"No. He delivers the packages though," Naruto replied, getting a soft laugh from the older vampire. "He's been bugging me for a date for nearly four moths and it was starting to drive me nuts. So, I decided he would at least make a good meal."

"And did he?" Pein asked, licking a bit of blood from the blonds lips as he put him down onto the ground.

"He apparently took Viagra and drank a lot of coffee," Naruto huffed, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"So I taste," the other hummed, his own eyes showing his own distaste. "Shall we stalk your boss again?"

"Itachi said if I did that I had to make sure that we didn't' leave Sasuke tired and grumpy again, no matter how good he tastes," Naruto warned, getting another laugh as he opened the door tot heir car.

"You would think that Itachi would just claim the brat." Watching Naruto slid into the car, Pein considered the possibilities of taking the lean male against Sasukes wall again.

"He's having fun. He likes it when we drive Sasuke into his bed," came the chirped reply.

"I see." Closing the door, Pein shook his head and went around to the other side, soft laughter greeting him as he slid in himself.


	9. Cafe Chats

Title: Café Chats

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Naruto and Hayate

Word count: 479

For: Ane because she deserves some cuteness

AN: Nothing much to say here. I'm getting through the mass amounts of minis that I have running around and finally posting them. This is for Ane. *hugs her*

Enjoy.

* * *

Staring at each other, Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend, before snickering softly into his drink. The brunet huffed and nearly growled at the blond menace before sitting back in his chair and tapping his pencil on the table top between them.

"Right, right, bite me," Hayate huffed, shaking his head with a wary grin. Brushing a bit of hair back, he coughed quietly before taking a swallow of the tea before him. "So, where are you living while you move out of bitchies place?" he asked, watching as Naruto played with his straw.

"I don't know really," he started, lips pursing in thought. "We have three weeks to move out or else we're gonna be screwed big time."

"So, she's getting kicked out to?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, since I'm the one who holds the lease," Naruto replied, before sipping at his own drink, Hayates eyebrow once more rising up.

"I thought she did." Naruto shook his head, taking a spoon to his slushie to break it up. "That's what she said at least, that she was lease holder and was spending the most money on bills and shit."

"And there we find the main reason why I'm ditching her happy little ass," the blond snorted, waving his spoon before licking it clean. Hayate grunted before drinking a bit of his tea, the slushie sloshing around a bit, watching as Narutos nose wrinkled. He had known the bouncy blond for quite a few years but had yet to figure out what went on in his head most of the time. Naruto had started dating Sakura around the time Hayate had graduated, leaving them to finish their last year without him. But he and Naruto had kept in touch and Hayate had heard all about the couples relationship.

He had an inkling even then that they wouldn't last. And he wasn't the least bit surprised that they were breaking apart now.

"At least you didn't ask her to marry you after all," Hayate drawled, getting a laugh from Naruto along with a shake of his he ad.

"Yeah. My grandmother is spinning in her grave, I just know it," Naruto moaned, receiving a laugh in return who lightly coughed afterwards. "How's the lungs?"

"Better. Tsunade-san is rather amazing in that way," Hayate replied, waving his glass to the waitress. "I'm rather glad you bugged me into going to see her," he continued, reaching over and pulling a bit of blond hair, getting a pout.

"I'm glad I did to," Naruto hummed, smoothing his hair back into place. Smiling, the two ordered fresh slushies, Naruto teasing his friend about the tea slushie he loved and Hayate teasing him about having a love affair with the guava fruit slushie that he always ordered. They rather enjoyed their time together, even if they did want more then what they had.


	10. Impressible Lovers

Title: Impressible Lovers

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Ibiki/Naruto

Word Count: 437

Requested: cutsycat

AN: Gah! I hate being tired so damn early! It annoys me to the extreme. But I have finally finished typing up this mini bit.

Enjoy, cutsy!

* * *

Smirking at the figure on the bed before him, Ibiki had to huff a laugh out, getting a dry look in return. He knew his ANBU could withstand nearly everything, having trained most of them himself, but Naruto put all of them to shame on being able to do it without any kind of training. Sitting down onto a chair, he raised an eyebrow at his companion, Naruto snorting and looking out the window, trying to ignore the man.

"So, how many days before we were able to get you out of there?" Ibiki asked sweetly, getting a narrow eyed glare in return.

"Six, not including the three I spent in a cell," Naruto returned, voice dark.

"You did remarkably well for someone not in the ANBU and trained for it. Especially with the chakra cuffs we removed. Apparently, they cut off even the Kyuubis power," the bald man mused, tapping his fingers on his knee, seeing the surprise flood blue eyes. "You're healing is all you now a days."

"I didn't know that. We never really noticed it in my physical examines," the blond mused, tapping his bottom lip in thought.

"Probably because you never cut off the Kyuubis power, much less your own. Now that we know, Tsunade is planning on watching on how your chakra reacts and how the healing goes," Ibiki drawled, leaning back in the chair, smirking at his companion. Getting a dry look, the bigger man smirked some more before Naruto huffed and wiggled a bit in his bed.

"So when do I get to get out of this place?" he finally asked, turning to look over at the expert who looked curious. "I don't do sitting around doing nothing very well. I need to get out of here something fierce."

"I see. I'll talk to someone about releasing you soon and take you home with me," Ibiki hummed, getting a sweet smile from the blond. "For now, just relax and heal while your chakra balances out again," he told the other as he stood up with a smile and a nod.

"I can do that. I have nothing else to do," Naruto snorted, settling into his blanket covered bed, eyes smiling. Rolling his eyes, the larger male bent over and pressed a kiss to the blonds forehead before standing up. "Take care, big man," he cooed softly, showing his soft side to his lover before yawning.

"Sleep little one and I'll go talk with someone about getting you out of here," Ibiki hummed before heading out of the hospital room, wanting to take his mate home and hold him close.


	11. Cute Little Bumblebee

Title: Adorable Bumblebee

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Shino/Naruto

Word Count: 792

For: darkgodess

An: I hope you love it lovely one. *snuggles and fluffles* For now, I go do my Halloween thing. This turned out more fluffy then anything…

* * *

Halloween. All Hallows Eve. A night of mischief and fun, a night for children to get all dressed up and go out to get candy from all sorts of people and houses. A night for adults to cut loose and have some fun without worrying about anything. But it could also be a night to hide behind locked doors and closed curtains with a persons better half and watch the movies that were all on all day long, hoping you didn't end up freaking each other out to much with the horror movies.

Putting down the last chip bowl down next to the other snack bowls, including the dried fruits that his lover enjoyed so much, Naruto hummed happily, looking over the rather interesting spread of movies and snacks. Plucking a dried strawberry out of the bowl, he nibbled on it as he walked back to the kitchen to make up the various mixed drinks that they could enjoy, only to find his better half doing it. Laughing lowly, he leaned against the door jamb and finished his strawberry chip.

"I was about to do that," he teased, getting an indulgent look from violet eyes. Shino hummed and continued to stir the fruit punch that he had made from various squeezed fruits from earlier that day. "Is that base orange?"

"Grapefruit," Ship replied as Naruto came over and wrapped his arms around the bug lovers waist. Raising a blond eyebrow, he plucked a spoon from the dish board and stole a bit, tasting the juice with a hum.

"Could make a Bliss Out with this," he finally mused, wondering if they had any Smirnoff watermelon.

"I thought so. It's to go with dinner," Shino replied, watching his mate find the two bottles in the cabinet. He enjoyed the view, licking his lips, as Naruto bent over and shoved things around before putting them into the refrigerator. "I'm ordering from that one pizza place, the one that we like so much."

"Sounds good. Get a few different ones? We'll have leftovers," Naruto suggested as Shino put the pitcher next to the others.

"Pepperoni, sasuage and ham on one, cheese on another and their Pipers Delight for a third," the older male promised as their doorbell rang.

"Either the trick or treaters are early or that's a friend," the blond chirped, bouncing over towards the door. Shino had to admit, he liked the fact that Naruto was handling the door since it meant that he got to see his fox all dressed up in a costume; this time, it was a black and yellow outfit that was reminiscent of a bumblebee, including a stinger painted onto the cute little shorts his mate wore.

Opening the door, Naruto had to laugh at the sight before him. Sasuke growled lowly and shoved his skirt down before it once more puffed up.

"Let me guess, Alice in Wonderland with the Mad Hatter," Naruto purred, eyeing Itachi, who just smirked with red pained lips.

"Oh yes, the newest on. He lost a bet where his girlfriend wasn't cheating on him. Since he lost that bet, he has to be my Alice."

"Wasn't that nearly six months ago?" Naruto asked as he waved the brothers into the house. "So what brings you two here?" he continued, ignoring the dark glare from his friend.

"We wanted to see if we could convince you and your lover to go to the party after all," Itachi replied, nodding to Shino who was fiddling with his glasses. "No worries about your glasses, Shino. What do you two plan on doing today anyways?"

"Movie and A Haunting and or scary show marathon," was the simple reply from the violet eyed man.

"We finally bought the 'A Haunting', 'Scariest Places on Earth' and 'Lost Tapes' DVD collections," Naruto chirped happily as he pointed to a pile of DVDs on the table. "So we're staying in and handing out candy to the trick or treaters."

"Sounds…fun," Sasuke drawled as he eyed the stack before dodging the swat from his best friend.

"Shut up, jerk," the blond huffed before looking at his lover. "It's your decision."

"We don't get much time alone between classes and friends. Like hell am I going to lose you to a party," Shino snorted, raising an eyebrow at his mate, getting a beaming smile.

"Sounds like you're going to have to deal with your other friends on your own," Itachi purred as he smirked, making Sasuke groan and Naruto laugh at his friends misery.

"Suck it up, Sasuke," Naruto teased as the two brothers left. Checking on the decorations, the two lovers settled down onto their couch and started to watch their movies.

'Halloween' was a great opener to a horror marathon.


	12. Chess and musings

Title: Chess and Musings

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Pien/Naruto

For: Ashy-chan!

Word count: 726

AN: So…a bit rushed by my wrist hurts and I'm a bit sleepy. Enjoy!

* * *

Blue eyes stared into gold as the two men glared over the field of battle, their wills clashing. With a twitch, a long fingered hand reached out and moved a pawn, drawing a soft laugh from the other man.

"Nice move," the man drawled slowly as he captured the pawn, losing his tower soon after to the blonds bishop. "Very nice move," he continued, sitting back in his seat as he contemplated the chess board before him. If you had told him a year ago that he would be sitting in his personal study, playing chest with the Kyuubis holder, he would have happily killed you and gone on with his day. Though, it was quite true. He was playing chess with Naruto and Pien rather liked it. Loved it rather, at least to a point.

Shifting in his chair, Naruto idly played with the thin band on his wrists as he thought back over his past.

Naruto had been picked up after a particularly nasty fight with Sasuke and his team, leaving him and the two others that had been with the blond hurt and trying to get up. A few of his people had taken the chance to grab the Kyuubi holder, taking him back to where they were currently. Three months after that, no one had come, there was no hint of anyone coming ever and Naruto had settled into being watched over and wearing chakra cuffs pretty well, surprising them all.

Four months after he had been kidnapped, he had shown an interest in board games, admitting that no one had taken the time to expalin them to him well enough to play. Pien had decided that he needed to learn something to keep him out of everyones hair and had started to teach him everything from Chinese Checkers up to Go.

The blond showed a surprising aptitude for them.

From then on, nearly a year later, Naruto and Pein would get together when they could and play a game of this or that, always trying to outdo the other in some way or another. It was amusing as to how they were able to work so well with one another considering when Naruto had first arrived he had threatened to kill the other man. Now he just killed him in the games.

"So, how was the spar?" Pien asked lowly as he finally moved his other tower, watching Naruto play with one of the lost pieces.

"It was fine. Considering I never realized just how much I relied upon chakra to give me that extra boost, doing this with so little is a little harder," Naruto hummed, moving another piece, watching it die before taking that piece. "But it gives me better muscle mass and structure. I think I look more like my father when he was a teen now days."

"I have seen pictures of the man and you do," the other male hummed, the two falling silent as the game progressed. Soon a winner was declared, making Naruto smile smugly as he slid into his lovers lap, the sounds of soft music floating from another room to surround them.

"So, what do I win?" he asked, brushing their lips together with a soft smile. Pien laughed lowly and pulled his lover closer, stealing a kiss before standing up and leading the other into their bedroom.

Something else that had been unplanned, a rather pleasant surprise, was them falling into bed with one another. Naruto was far from a virgin, having lost that during his travels with Jiraya, but he had still been so shy it had made his lover smile and treat him like fragile glass. At least until the two had been separated by Pien going on a mission for two weeks and then coming back to screw the blond until he couldn't walk, think or do much more then twitch and mewl for more.

After that, they had fallen into a comfortable pattern of life, the chakra sealers being slowly loosened so that the coils had time to get used to having the chakra flowing through them once more.

"I think I can pull out the toys," Pien purred, making Naruto whimper at the thought.

Oh yes, comfortable indeed. Life was so much better, even though he had a cackling fox in the back of his head.


	13. Mission Leers

Title: Mission Leer

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Kyuubi/Naruto

Requested by: Foxy89

Word count: 393

AN: So…Foxy asked for questionable content, and really, I had something absolutely funny planned out. Then the muse hijacked my hand and made me write this. It went the opposite of what I wanted to write!

I still hope you enjoy. *bats eyes at*

* * *

Humming softly, Naruto settled down onto the pillow in front of his table and started to write down his latest mission and his personal thoughts in a leather bound book. He had discovered long ago that if he wrote them down in a personal book, he would have less nightmares the following nights. Though he would never admit that to Kyuubi, who had actually suggested it to him nearly 3 years ago. Though, the blond had a feeling that the fox knew, especially since he kept smirking at him.

Shaking his head as he finished with the entry for the newest mission information and the thoughts about it, he looked up, blinking at being caught in his own world. Kyuubi laughed softly and walked over tot he other male, smoothing a hand through soft hair as he sat down next to Naruto, nodding as he closed the journal.

"Writing down your latest mission?" he asked, getting a nod from his companion.

"Yeah. It was pretty simple, just an escort one, but something tweaked me about the woman. I was trying to figure out why," Naruto hummed. Leaning into the larger man, the younger of the two wrinkled his nose at the thought of his latest escort. "I think it was the way she kept looking at me, almost as if I was there for her pleasure and no other reason. I hate working for nobles, I really do." Sighing lowly, Naruto hummed as the other man started to work his hand through the blond locks, watching the whiskered man relax.

"I take it you didn't stay long after that, huh?" Kyuubi teased, getting a snort and a nod. "Thought so. So what did you tell the Hokage?" he continued, getting a hum from Naruto, making his tails twitch slightly.

"I had to stop myself from calling her the pervert," Naruto admitted, shrugging with a smirk on his lips. "Once I told her why I kept slipping up, she agreed with me on that point actually. Promised me I would never have to deal with nobles any time soon if she can help it."

"Good. ONly I should be able to perv out on you," Kyuubi huffed, leering at Naruto who just blinked before standing up and runnign for the bedroom. The fox followed after him quickly with a smirk playing on his lips.


	14. Airport Romances

**WARNING: IF YOU CAN NOT TAKE TWO SECONDS TO READ THE AN THEN PLEASE _DO NOT_ REVIEW.**

This warning stems from some people using the anonymous review system to be total idiots for stupid reasons.  
This is a series of stories that are random and varied.  
There are pairings that are REQUESTED.  
These stories are FANFICTION.  
Get over yourself, people who live in Durrh town.  
You annoy me and make me mock you in my journal on a site filled with adults.

Title: Airport Romances

Fandom: Naruto

Word count: 597

Pairing: Naruto/Shino

Requested by: NekoHaru

AN: This was SUPPOSED to be smut, but my mind shut that idea down. Hard. *pouts* *shrugs* I will have smut in your next request, Neko!

Enjoy.

* * *

A suitcase had been all to blame for their relationship; a suitcase with a wheel that didn't want to turn and a delayed flight that is.

Naruto had been struggling with his roller suitcase as he headed for the check in station, blue eyes glaring as his hands fussed with the small wheel, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Shino on the other hand was waiting for a new flight, sipping at a cup of coffee and watching the tall blond mutter obscenities. He was trying hard not to blush at some of the combinations the man came up for 'fuck' alone.

Shino tended to travel rather often, usually on business, occasionally on pleasure, but there was one man that he saw more often then not. Naruto Uzumaki, chef to some of the biggest stars and traveller extraordinar. He would cook for whoever could pay his fee and only for a few nights at a time. So he tended to travel around, usually at the same time as Shino, giving him ample time to watch.

And to fall in love with the blond.

Gathering his courage, Shino padded over to the blond, getting his attention when his shoes came into view.

"Your screw is loose," he said in greeting before flushing at the way the words had sounded, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"What's loose now?" Naruto asked, watching the pink crawl over pale cheeks. He was amazed to see the lean male he had seen so often actually talk to him.

"Your wheel screw is loose. It means the wheel tends to stick against the side of it's casing," he said, clenching his carry on as blue eyes looked between the suitcase and him. Shifting on his feet, he waited for the other man to do something before blinking in surprise at the beaming smile on Narutos lips.

"Thanks," Naruto chirped, tightening the wheel with a key before standing up and shoving the key ring back into his back pocket with another smile. Shino blinked and looked upwards in surprise at just how tall the blond man was up close and personal.

"Damn," Shino muttered, getting a rich laugh from Naruto.

"Hey, how about I buy you some lunch once I check in?" Naruto asked, not wanting to pass up the chance to get to know the smaller male. Dark lenses looked up at him before wearer nodded in agreement. Smiling and leading Shino to check in, the two settled in a small resturant where the flight board was in easy view. they had nearly two hours to rest and talk. And talk, and talk and then talk some more.

After an hour and a half, they glanced at the board before groaning at the sight of their flight being delayed due to something that apparently came out of left field. Finishing their food, Naruto paying the bill, the two found out they would need to find a room to wait out the snow that was coming down, making them huff unhappily at the weather, but not to much. Getting a room together, Shino was rather surprised when he jumped a wet Naruto, wanting to taste and touch the skin bared before him.

Naruto wasn't so surprised; he just smirked and wore the leaner man out for the two days they were stuck in the hotel room. And then took Shino home to continue wearing him out and to continue getting to know each other some more.

Shino couldn't decide if he was beyond happy or to damn sore to give a flying fuck.


	15. Bodyguards and Yakuza

**WARNING: IF YOU CAN NOT TAKE TWO SECONDS TO READ THE AN THEN PLEASE _DO NOT_ REVIEW.**

This warning stems from some people using the anonymous review system to be total idiots for stupid reasons.  
This is a series of stories that are random and varied.  
There are pairings that are REQUESTED.  
These stories are FANFICTION.  
Get over yourself, people who live in Durrh town.  
You annoy me and make me mock you in my journal on a site filled with adults.

Title: Bodyguards and Yakuza

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Neji/Shikamaru

Word count: 414

Requested by: MayaNara

AN: Hmmm, so this is another one that went sideways….Yeah. *sweatdrops* Enjoy, Maya. I hope.

* * *

They were on opposite ends of the world of the Yakuza, but they didn't care, couldn't care. Neji was the son of one of the now deceased top leaders, while Shikamaru, well he was nothing more than a bodyguard for him. That didn't really stop them from getting together as often as possible and doing what they wanted to do. Which usually had them screwing like bunnies or watching old movies.

Nejis Uncle, his guardian in a way, knew about them and didn't mind them being together all that much. Neji was safe and Shikamaru was prone to be very protective of his lovers after all. So he let them be, much to the couples joy. Not that everyone let them be, driving the couple a wall with all of the blackmail attempts, death threats and kidnapping attempts. They had taken to having their mail screened by Nejis uncle and had tightened the security around Neji himself.

Outside of that, they ignored the outside world and continued to learn about each other, to spend their nights wrapped up in each others arms.

Smiling, Shikamaru snorted as he nuzzled into the sweetly smelling neck, one hand smoothing over his lovers hip, getting a sleepy mummer.

"You're thinking to much. Especially after you turned me into a mindless puddle," Neji husked, lavender eyes gazing over his shoulder, getting a quiet laugh from his lover.

"Did I wake you up with my needless thinking?" Shikamaru asked teasingly, getting a huff.

"No, your nuzzling did, which tells me that I didn't suck your brains out good enough," Neji hummed, flipping over to nose at the others chest with a sigh of pleasure. "What are you contemplating now?" he asked, arching into Shikamarus hand as it stroked over his back.

"Just how I went from lowly bodyguard to a boy toy for a beautiful man," the lazy man drawled lowly, feeling Neji snort quietly against his chest.

"Aren't I your boy toy?" the pale man asked, playing with a bit of his lovers thick hair, eyes twinkling in mirth. "Especially since you give me a look and I tend to strip down right there, no matter where we are."

"True, very true," Shikamaru drawled, reaching down to gently cup his mates ass, rolling them over and settling between lean thighs. "So, what should I do with my personal toy?"

"Make him beg again?" Neji purred before moaning happily as Shikamaru took the suggestion to heart and did just that.


	16. Mission Loving

Title: Mission Loving

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Shikamaru/Kiba

Requested by: Kiterie

Word Count: 698

AN: So this went better then I originally thought it would. Still not quite happy but still! I did pretty good with it so far. I hope you guys enjoy. :D

* * *

The mission had gone off without a hitch, Kiba and Shikamaur having surprised themselves by working rather well together. They were still a day away from home but were tired and had set up their camp for the night rather early. After everything had been set up and a fire started, Shikamaru had plopped down in front of the fire and relaxed while his companion had disappeared into the woods, saying something about taking a quick bath.

The lazy nin eyed where Kiba had disappeared into, shifting as he thought of the mission and the way the other had been acting during it. It had been interesting to see the way the other acted around him during the entire trip, making him wonder if the rumors of Kiba liking him in a leader role more then just as a suborbinate were real or note. Considering the information came from Sakura and Naruto, he was still wary about believing it.

Finally the curiosity got the better of the lazy nin and he hauled himself up, brushing the dirt off his ass before walking towards the woords, wondering if he could get away with lightening a cigarette before deciding against it.

"Troublesom," he muttered, shaking his head with a soft snort. Finding the river, Shikamaru stopped in the shadows and looked over the scene before him, eyebrows raising upwards as he spotted Kiba standing hip deep in the running water.

Kiba was standing with his side facing the beach, one hand holding onto a low hanging brance, head tipped backwards as his other hand slid over his length. Long fingers tipped with claws slowly worked over the hard prick that leaked, adding slickness to the sure, long movements. Soft pants were the only sound that Shikamaru could hear beyond the rush of the river.

Shikamarus mouth went dry as his blood rushed south, making his cock twitch and harden in hsi pants. The sound of his name spilling from soft lips as come spilled over long fingers made his entire body jerk before he very carefully turned away and headed back to camp, being careful of how he walked.

Muttering about troublesome mutts, Shikamaru lit a cigarette as he tried to get the lust that boiled in his blood to calm down. Settling down to think about what he saw and the rumors that he had heard about Kiba, he thought back to all the times they had worked together, just them and in a group. As he thought, he noticed that the Inuzuka always jumped to attention when he had to give a command as a leader.

Apparently, in more then one way.

Looking up as he flicked his cigarette butt into the fire, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the rather flustered look on Kibas face before smirking widely. The dog like male looked at him before trying to inch to the tent and not look like he was as the shadow user stood, walking towards him.

"So, Kiba, how long have you wanted me?" Shikamaru drawled, eyes glowing as Kiba twitched, eyes widening ever so slightly. "I see. So, what am I to do with you?"

"Do?" Kiba asked in return, rather proud that his voice didn't waver as he felt very much like a prey being stalked by a predator.

"Do about this need. See, I have the same urge, but not with myself, but rather with you. Now, I suggest you get into that tent, strip down and find something slick while I put up some perimeter jutsus and traps," Shikamaru purred, his voice taking on a stronger edge, eyes watching with predatory pride as Kiba went stiff before him. "Move it," he continued, enjoying the way his companion dived for the tent. Taking a few minutes, Shikamaru set the trabs and jutsus before slipping into the tent, finding Kiba nude and hard already.

The shadow nin was pleasently surprised to see that Kiba was more then happy to enjoy the night. Though Shikamaru had to wonder if one could have a kink for growling during sex. And just how troublesome it was going to be to get home with a limp that they both had.


	17. Snowed In

Title: Snowed In

Fandom: Naruto

Word Count: 463

Pairing: Itachi/Sai

Requested by: annieme

AN: The entire time I wrote this…I wanted to spell Itachis name when I had to add an s "Itachies". My inner beta screamed at not adding the 'e', screamed I say!

Anyways, it's sheer fluff! Fluff I say! I hope you love it dearest one. :3

* * *

Winter. Snow and hail made up most of the weather, often snowing people into their homes. Not that the two really minded it since it meant that most idiots, including those who were being hunted, stayed inside and let them enjoy some time together. Especially since they were so often out on missions or training their new skills.

"Sai, why am I smelling boiling herbs?" Itachi asked as he walked out from their study into the kitchen, finding his lover standing over the stove. The short haired man was slowly stirring something in a rather large pot, the thick scent of herbs cooking filling the air.

"Because that's what I'm doing. I need to replenish my ink supplies and since you were working on that scroll with the jutsus, I figured that I would do so," Sai hummed as he continued to stir before putting the long spoon aside. Picking up the pot, he slowly poured the sludge through cheese cloth before letting it settle as he cleaned out his pot.

"So you decided to stink up the house," Itachi snotred, shaking his head as Sai put the large pot aside, smiling brightly at the sparkle that came off of it.

"Yes. I can't do it outside after all," the ink user said happily before being tugged close by his lover and hugged tightly.

"Well since you're done, come lay with me and watch the snow fall over the world, my lover," the Uchiha hummed, drawing the shorter man away from the kitchen and towards their living room. Dropping onto the couch, Itach barely made a noise as Sai landed on him, arms wrapping around a lean waist. "You can lay here and be the human heater you are," he teased, getting an eye roll from the younger man. "You learned that from Naruto and Sakura."

"Spend enough time with them and you pick things up after a while. And what's this about me being a human heater?" Sai asked, shifting so his legs were on either side of Itachis hips, hands propping him up next as they sat next to the dark head.

"You get me hot, so you're a heater," Itachi teased, getting an outraged squeak before Sai swatted at him for that comment. Inside his mind though, he didn't mind the teasing side that so few got to see. The two burst out in laughter as Sai laid back down over his lover, laying his head down to listen to the steady beat of Itachis heart.

"i suppose I can be your personal heater," Sai hummed, watching the snow fall outside once more, sighing as Itachi stroked a hand over his back.

"Snow is good since it means I don't have to share you," Itachi mused.

"Possessive," Sai snorted.

"Very."


	18. Strength

Title: Strength

Fandom: Naruto

Word count: 511

Character: Naruto  
AN: This came about in the middle of the night as I was thinking about Ashy and her current troubles. Just kinda popped out since I don't know how I would be able to deal with what she is dealing with. She's just as strong as Naruto is (when you actually dig a little into the actual story).

So this is for her and with all my wishes that she's good. *hugs her*

* * *

He did know what strength was since no one had given him the same answer twice. He had heard that it was all physical, muscles and power. He had also heard that it was never showing a single weakness, even around his loved ones, or just to himself. So many people and so many definitions of strength swirled around in his head. Making him shake it hard as he pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Naruto gazed down on the funeral, knowing he should be down there, but he couldn't. At least not yet. It was more of a memorial anyways. The blond couldn't very well mourn while his mind was swirling with thoughts of what it meant to be strong.

Licking his lips, blue eyes trailing over people as they came to stand before the stone with his mentors name on it, Naruto thought over all of the conversations he had, had with the man. A smile laced with sadness spread over his lips as he rocked his feet back and forth in an alternating pattern. He had learned so very much from Jiraya, including that what others may say what a word was, that didn't always mean that it worked for everyone.

Like the word Hero. To most, a hero was someone strong, brave and powerful. They could do no wrong and were always right. But Naruto knew that a hero could, and more often did, mess up. They weren't Gods who knew jus what needed to be done all the time. They were human and all humans messed up. Kakashi was a hero, a man who tried so hard to keep his team together, but still watched it be destroyed. Asuma was a hero, his death saving many but leaving just as many behind.

Jiraya was Narutos personal hero.

So what was strength to Naruto?

Shifting so that his chin rested on his thighs, Naruto continued to watch as the memorial started. He could remember the words that Jiraya had told him all that time ago after he had asked what strength was.

_"KId, to me, strength is being able to continue on with life, even after you feel like the universe suckered punched ya and then proceeded to shit in your ramen bowl. It's the ability to admit that you do cry, that you have weaknesses, but you don't let it stop you. Naruto...you have a strength I have never seen before in a person. Never let the world get the better of you."_

Sighing as he stood up, a tear escaping the side of his eye, Naruto brushed the seat of his pants off and looked to the rich blue sky above him.

"I won't, Ero-sennin. And when the time comes, I'll show you just how strong I am."

To Naruto, he was strong.

He cried, but he didn't let it consume him.

He had weaknesses but he pushed past them.

He loved and it made him that much stronger.

He was strong.

He always had been.

And he always would be.


	19. Impressible Lovers 2

Title: Impressible Lovers 2  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki/Naruto  
Requested by: (read, pouted into by) NarutoVixen and MayaNara  
Word count: 443  
AN: So, after a bit of time, I get this piece of fluff out. Enjoy you guys.

* * *

Sighing as he settled back, Naruto watched his as his lover walked around, long fingers twitching over the blanket. Ibiki was getting ready for something or another, but the blond couldn't figure out what though, which was making him twitchy about it.

"Ibiki, what are you doing with all of those books?" Naruto asked slowly as his lover put a pile of them down near their bed.

"You'll see," the large man promised, smiling lightly as blue eyes narrowed a bit at him and the smaller male humphed in distaste. "Just waiting a few minutes, you impatient brat," Ibiki teased, watching a slight blush spread over the whiskered cheeks.

"I can't help it. You're doing something and I can't even get up to watch you do what ever you're doing," Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes as he moved his feet back and forth under the blankets.

"Because you're knee is still knitting together, Kyubbi healing or not. How the hell you had it tugged out place, I will never understand," the blad man muttered softly, making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Well, being chained down and gagged does that to you," Naruto snorted, smiling ligthly as the larger man dropped a kiss onto his head.

"And you wonder why I smirk like a smug bastard every time we talk about your time in the idiots clutches. You annoyed them until they couldn't stand you any more and gagged you just to get away for a bit of time," Ibiki huffed, moving to add to the pile again. Rolling his eyes once more, Naruto settled back and watched his lover work on whatever the man was doing, blue eyes sparkling in pleasure. Finally the other nin was done collecting books, scrolls and pads of paper and had perched next to Naruto on the bed, a book in one hand.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on now?" the blond asked, looking a bit on the bored side.

"Yes, yes, I am. I noticed that you seem to be able to dig at anyones annoyances and work it to your advantage. I want to see how good you can get with a little training since you also can get them to talk without meaning to," Ibiki hummed, smiling at his lover, brushing a bit of the others hair back in a soothing motion. Naruto gazed at his mate with a curious look before nodding his head, taking the first book.

Together, the two lovers started to broaden Narutos training so as Ibiki laughed mentally about his secret weapon in the works. No one would be safe from him and his little fox.


	20. Collar Me

Title: Collar Me  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Shikamaru/Naruto  
Requested by: WordSlaveWriter  
Word Count: 441  
AN: Um…what now? *shakes head with a sigh and goes to crawl into a ditch*

* * *

With his noddles boiling away on the stove as his roast cooked, Naruto idly played with the collar that he had pulled out for the 3ed anniversary of his relationship with his lover. Reaching out, he grabbed his cup and took a sip as he put it down with a huff.

When he and Shikamaru had started to date, Naruto had been give it by his lover as a gag gift. But they had discovered that they rather enjoyed using it; and so they used it for every specially occasion in their lives. It was fun and Naruto couldn't help but anticipate the night before him as he stood up and gathered the dishes to set up the table.

Once that was done, he dumped the noodles into a cauldron and let them drain before heading for the bathroom to get ready for when Shikamaru got home. Which, by looking at the clock, would be soon. Taking a shower, the blond slipped into the pants and shirt that he had bought for their anniversary night. Smoothing the dark pants that hugged his hips and thighs down, he walked out to the kitchen and washed the noodles in hot water as the front door opened and closed.

"Welcome home, Shikamaru," Naruto called, long fingered hands moving with sure movements as he dumped the noodles into a pot, adding a thin sauce to them. Shikamaru had to smile as he came into the kitchen, finding his lover finishing up the dinner preparations.

"Thanks. How were your classes?" Shikamaru asked as he dropped onto a chair before the set table, content to watch the other cook.

"They were classes. Why am I going for a psychology degree?" Naruto asked as he pulled out the roast. Looking over his shoulder, he swallowed at catching his lazy lover playing with the collar, dark eyes boring into his own as a smirk played on full lips.

"Because you like psychology," Shikamaru drawled, lips twitching at the blown pupils that nearly took over the blue of his mates eyes. Swallowing once more, Naruto quickly served dinner, the two continuing to chat about their day at school and Shikamarus day at work.

As they lingered over dessert, the lazy male stood up as Narutos eyes closed, enjoying his cake. Picking up the collar, Shikamaru purred softly as he walked around the table and behind his lover, slipping the well worn collar around the others neck, making sure it sat comfortabley around it, not wanting to mar the skin or cut off air.

"Let's finish our dessert and then anjoy our anniversary," Shikamaru hummed. Narut couldn't have agreed more.


	21. The Damn Tease

Title: The Damn Tease

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Itachi/Naruto

Word Count: 464

Requested by: WordSlaveWriter

* * *

AN: And another one. Actually, if Finding a Bit of Trust hadn't been an Ibiki/Naruto, I would have made it an Itachi/Naruto story. This does have some sneak peeks into the future of my story to.

Watching the lean body move around their kitchen, Itachi rocked back in his chair, watching the rather fluffy tail swing back and forth before him. He had been surprised when he and his brother had been chosen to hide the sweet male after he had suffered from Sakuras betrayal of the village and of Naruto. Tsunade would have asked Ibiki at the time to watch over him, but the scarred man had been out on a mission, looking for a special crafter for his interrogation rooms.

Two years after the new appendages had appeared, Sakura was dead, Danzo was still mostly comatose, only twitching every so often and Itachi was happily screwing the sweet little fox every night, usually while facing him. But some nights, after a bad day or a mission gone wrong, they pulled out their special toys.

For Itachi, ti was cock rings, a soft, well loved flogger and a vibrator. If he thought to long on how it was to watch Naruto ride his bound length, playing the speed up and don on the vibrator, he would have a problem and would pounce his lover, again. The last time he had done that had been in the ANBU file room, with the door sealed shut. Naruto hadn't stopped blushing for the rest of the day and Itachi had been glad for the mask he had to wear.

For Naruto though, there were added items that let him let go in the bedroom. Itachi found that the sweet fox was also very fiery in bed, not just with his missions and his training.

But once he was bound to the bed and blind folded, he was able to completely relax and let his lover do what he needed to do. Various toys were used, along with some special items, creating an atmosphere of pure trust. Specially made candles, ice molds and several types of feathers were only the base of what made their toy chest special.

Though they had found out the hard way not to get wax into tail fur. Naruto had not been happy about losing a chunk of fur, making Itach sleep on the couch until Sasuke had begged his teammate to let the man sleep in the same bed again.

Now, three years later, Naruto was bouncing around the kitchen, creating Sasukes and his wife's second anniversary dinner, tormenting his dark haired lover with a delightful body that he wanted to taste again.

Sighing, Itachi shifted in his seat, resolving that he would fuck his Naruto into the nearest wall when he could do so. The blond sent him a smug look, obviously knowing what he did to the older man, even as he continued to cook and set things up for the dinner.

The damn tease.


	22. Fantasy

Title: Fantasy

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Kyuubi/Naruto

Word Count: 432

Requested by: CresentMoonLuna

AN: I told you guys I would be flooding you. *pats hair down* Another one down and off my list.

* * *

"So, my little fox, what is your most favorite birthday fantasy?" Kyuubi purred into a little ear, getting a laugh from his sweet blond. Smacking at the man, Naruto huffed, pouting lightly at his mate.

"My fantasy?" he asked, pouring tea into two cups and handing one over before pouring a bit of honey into his own tea.

"Yes, your birthday fantasy. What have you ever wanted to do on that day you call your birthday?" the fox asked, taking the honey bear when his lover offered it. Adding some of the sticky substance, he watched as Naruto stirred his drink, staring into the dark liquid as the thought about it.

"I have no idea really. I've never really thought about it," Naruto hummed finally, sipping his tea before dropping his spoon into the sink. "Never really wanted to in the long run. I was quite happy with holing up in my apartment or disappearing on a long mission with my apartment rigged to high hell. There really wasn't much that I ever wanted to do."

"That sucks that you don't even have a though on what you want to do on your birthday," Kyuubi sighed, shaking his head with a frown, the two heading for the living room. Naruto settled onto a chair, legs curled under one hip as he set about writing his last mission report as Kyuubi watched with dark gold eyes, mind whirling as he flopped back onto their couch.

Sipping his tea and watching as his blond lover wrote and forgot to drink his own, Kyubbi smiled. Naruto was writing quickly, his pen occasionally pausing as his eyebrows drew together as he thoguht about a point or a way to word the part that he was writing.

Kyuubi smirked suddenly, standing up and going to perch on the arm chair his lover was sitting in.

"Naruto, sweet love of mine," Kyuubi purred, drawing blue eyes awya from his report, the blond looking curious.

"Yes?" Naruto asked warily, eyeing his lovers leer as the other man ran his claws through his hair.

"How about we stay in and I spoil you rotten?" the fox asked, watching Narutos eyebrow crook upwards. "We could also christen all the rooms. We haven't done that here, not since we had to move."

"You just want to have an excuse to pounce and fuck me," Naruto teased, putting his report to the side, standing up and tugging Kyuubi towards the bedroom. "Though, I can't say no to it." Kyuubi whooped happily, carrying his lover to their bed, already planning for their day together.


	23. Mission Thoughts

Title: Mission Thoughts

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi, Ibiki

Word count: 519

Requested by: Jennifer

AN: So, done with a third. I'm contemplating on not doing more. I'm getting a bit tired and my fingers are cramping. So…Enjoy.

* * *

Sipping his coffee, Iruka gazed over the rim of his coffee cup, staring at his mission partners, wondering just why the four of them had been chosen to figure out what was going on in a new village that had cropped up a few miles away from Kohona. From what passing nins and merchants had see, the village was made of nearly all males. They also had community farming areas with a few specialized areas and seemed self sustaining for the most part.

He supposed he could understand why Tsunade would send Ibiki. Despite the scarred exterior, the man could disappear and hear things, find the needed information relatively easily. But he could also smell a lie a mile away and ferret out the truth quickly enough. Not to mention his very presence was enough to deter most from attacking them.

With Kakashi, it was harder to pinpoint the reason why he was there. True, he had a sharigan eye and an advantage over most opponents. He was also a genius and powerful in his own right. He had learned and perfected so many jutsus that Irukas mind boggled at the thought. But really, he and Kakashi had a barely civil working relationship at the best of times. At the worst, Iruka wished he could find the boots with 5 inch spiked heels that had been a gag gift from Izumo and shove them up the copy nins ass.

Naruto though, Iruka knew just why he had been sent on this mission. He could make friends with nearly everyone, could make them feel at ease around him without even trying to. Iruka found it amazing at how easy the blond did it, and then never figuring out why the person had told him everything and anything.

As it was, Narutos reports on what he had done during his time just wondering about the little village were quite long. Iruka had taken to highlighting the important parts of his reports while frowning at how perverted Kakashis reports sounded and how Ibikis had a tone of surprise to them.

"Ibiki...were you able to get to the history scroll of the village?" Iruka asked, getting a grunt of a reply from the large man who waved said scroll before going back to his reading of the scroll. "Good. Don't forget to write down your notes and try not to smear the damn ink this time." Kakashi and Naruto snickered at the loud growl that came from the large, bear like man. Iruka supposed that his place on this mission was to make sure that the information they were gathering got home intact and legible.

He was used to doing this after all. No reason why not to continue with what he did best and continued to go through Narutos scroll as his mind ran through the dozen of other things that they had to do, occasionally wondering if he was going to get laid any time soon after the mission. He hated long missions when he had to deal with more then one male with enough testosterone to drown a large cat.


	24. What Love Is

Title: What Love Is

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Suigetsu/Naruo

Word count: 554

Requested by: Felnore

AN: I…am going to sleep here soon. *yawns*

* * *

The beach was pretty much bare, the ourists deciding to stay inside instead of dealing with the sudden heat wave that had hit. Or at least the smaller surfing beaches were being avoided.

But for one blond, he was happily riding the waves as a blue haired, sharp toothed lifeguard watched him.

It was rather interesting to see the blond fox surf with no fear of what was under the waves. Suigetsu could remember the last summer when there had been more shark activity near the beaches due to a spill out farther in the ocean. The sharks hadn't come near enough though to be much of a worry.

At least not until Naruto had nearly lost his hand and some of his arm to one. Suigetsu had been near enough him, having gone out to save a board, to get to the flailing, fighting blond. After helping him to get the shark to let go, in a way that neither of them talked about, the lifeguard had gotten the newest shark attack statistic to the shore and an ambulance.

After his shift had ended for the day, Suigetsu had headed to the hospital, finding that the guy he had saved was named Naruto Uzumaki and that he went to collage nearby when he wasn't working or surfing.

Their first meeting had been rather dull, seeing as Naruto had been drugged up and nearly unconscious. But their second meeting had gone from somewhat pleasant to Naruto hissing like a cat and Suigetsu being tossed out of the hospital. During the next six months the two kept running into each other; at the college, at physical therapy where Naurto regained the use of his arm and Suigetsu retrained a few muscles that had been pulled the wrong way. They even saw each other at parties and clubs due to interconnected friends.

One night, their friends had gotten tired of the two snipping and arguing and locking them in a basement room that neither could get out of. Their friends figured they would either fight, fuck, kill each other or ignore each other.

In the long run, they had ignored each other, fought and then fucked.

Since that day three months ago, they had been in an odd relationship where they snipped at each other but there was less heat to it then before. They couldn't really say that they loved each other, at least not the heart rending love of star crossed lovers.

But they, in their own ways, did love each other.

Suigetsu smirked as he watched his lover head up the beach, surf board held over his head.

"All done, blondie?" Suigetsu drawled, putting his feet down on the wood flood under him. Naruto snorted as he put his board down, leaning it against the lifeguard shack.

"Yeah, it's getting to damn hot to even surf with those waves," Naruto drawled, tugging off his scuba shirt, leaving him in a pair of board shorts.

"Good. I was starting to feel like a damn lobster," the older of the two drawled, getting an eye roll from Naruto.

"Wimp."

Yeah, Naruto felt things a bit to well on one arm, and Suigetsu was a jackass while his sweet blond loved to push his buttons, but they loved it in their own way, fights and all.


	25. Friends

Title: Friends

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Shino/Hinata, some Choji/Naruto

Word count: 456

Requested by: Ane

AN: So, wow, only…second het couple. :3 I'm feeling good with myself. *nodnod* *slinks off to do other things*

* * *

"Shino, I'm wondering how our friend are going to take us dating," Hinata mused softly, holding her boyfriends hand, violet eyes looking over dark glasses at her.

"Things will be fine, I promise," the dark haired man rumbled, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. "They all want us to be happy, no matter what our choices are."

"I hope so," Hinata sighed, squeezing Shinos hand as the two left the Hyuuga compound. They had just finished telling her father and sister about them dating. Hiashi had approved of the coule but her sister had not been happy about that bit of news. Then again, she had been shot down faster then a buzzing fly by Neji and was not likely to be happy about her sister getting the one she wanted. Shinos father had just said that he liked paperwork, making the couple snicker at the sarcasm that had dripped from his tone. "Where are we supposed to meet everyone?" she asked, leading Shino away from the compound and down the streets.

"Training grounds 4," Shino hummed, walking down the street, nearly burying himself in his jacket as Hinata blushed at holding his hand in public.

Arriving at the training grounds quickly, the two had to smile at the sight they were greeted with. Ino and Sakura was snarking at each other while Naruto used his boyfriend, Choji as a personal pillow, looking rather off still. Shikamaru was muttering about something as Choji just smiled and stroked a hand over Narutos blond head while Lee watched Neji play with a Kunai. Kiba was lounging against Akumaru, nearly napping where he was.

"Is Naruto-kun still dealing with the after effects of that poison?" Hinata asked, everyone turning to her and Shino with smiles.

"Yeah, just a bit. The drugs that he takes make it hard for him to sleep. Luckily, tonight is his last night," Choji responded, gazing at his friends intertwined hands.

"About time," Naruto said, not really moving from his spot. Neji gazed at them before nodding.

"Congratulations my friends," Lee chirped happily. Everyone gazed at him, surprised he hadn't burst into a speech on the power of youth and love. Blushing, the dark haired man shifted where he was sitting. "What? Neji wore me out. Everyone here knows what I would have said anyways," he huffed. Neji just smiled and spun his kunai some more.

Shaking their heads and deciding not to ask, the rest of the group turned back to the new couple and gave their own well wishes as the two sat down. Soon the group was headed towards the village, deciding that they wanted to celebrate the two quietest getting together and finding a bit of happiness in their dangerous world.


	26. Vacations

Title: Vacations

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Shikamaru/Temari

Word Count: 517

Requested by: Ane

AN: Okay, just as a warning, I'm down to only a few requests left so you're gonna start to see things slow down quiet a bit as I continue to work on typing up the 'Tales From a Broken Society' set and write 'Finding a Bit of Trust' and 'A Shifting of Life' stories, along with my originals. The only one that will be updated EVERY WEEK ON WED will be 'Crimson Shadows'. And I'm about done with Arc one with that one. Another chapter or two and we're done with arc one and will move into arc two.

That is all.

* * *

"How are you able to carry that damn fan around in this heat?" Shikamaru drawled as they walked through Suna. There were stalls all around them as the civilians of the two bustled about them, not even fazed by the heat. It reminded the leaf nin of his own home, just much hotter and drier.

"I've been doing this since I was a kid and started my training," Temari drawled as she led the other nin to the Kages home that she and her brothers lived in. Shikamaru, much to her delight, was there on vacation, hoping to see his lover and get some free time with her. Temari for her part had made it well known that the two had better be under siege if they wanted to bother her.

"I always thought that it just made you a whole lot stronger," Shikamaru drawled, getting a smirk from the blond woman. The two nins arrived at the house finally, the man smirking as Temari fussed with the lock.

"It does, as you well know. Now com in and cool down before you start to sweat all of your bodies water out of your pores," She snorted, opening the door for them. The two stepped inside and closed the door behind them, enjoying the cool air that flowed around them. Shikamaru sighed contently and rolled his shoulders as he pulled his backpack off.

"Show me where I can shower and put my bag?" he asked, wiping off his forehead, wrinkling his nose at the sweat there.

"Yeah, come on," Temari hummed, leading her lover up the stairs and to her bedroom. Watching him look around the room, she was glad that she had gone with soft colors for her bedroom when they had rebuilt the house. Shikamaru looked rather pleased, especially since it helped keep the room cool during the dry. Closing the door behind them, the woman smirked as she locked it and activated the silencing wards, the tall man heading for the bathroom.

Following after him, Temari watched as Shikamaur unsealed his bathroom supplies from a scroll, placing his things next to hers. As always when she saw such a sight, it warmed her up, making her hope that they would be able to do it full time one day. Getting a knowing look, the blond woman smiled at her lover as the man removed his hair tie and ran his hand through his hair. The clothes followed, the Suna nin watching his every movement.

"Are you going to join me or are you gonna watch? You know I enjoy you being all wet," Shikamaru purred as he stepped under the spray of the semi warm water. Temari snorted and put her fan to the side just outside of the bathroom door.

"Oh, nice play on words," she purred as she tugged off her own clothes. Shikamaru just smirked and shrugged as he moved so that she had room to step in. Doing so, the blond laughed when her better half muttered about troublesome ponytails and removed her hair ties before they bonded once more.


	27. Classroom Chats

Title: Classroom

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Orochimaru/Naruto

Word count: 564

Requested by: CrescentMoonLuna

AN: Oooh, I'm done with another! And there are two more after this one, one Transformers, one Yu Yu Hakusho. After these, there are…3 more requested Bits and Pieces on my radar to be written. After that, every so often I'll pop out with a requested one, or one that just begged me to write. I have a list a mile long for personal B&Ps.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy these.

* * *

Gazing at the blond who was his fellow art teacher, Orochimaru watched as the younger man dabbed at his canvas, blond hair held back by a glittery black headband. The young man was bi and tended to use such hair items when painting or playing with a day project, always saying that he liked them.

The pale man couldn't help but enjoy seeing the various bands that Naruto enjoyed using.

"Naruto-kun, how is the apartment hunting going?" Orochimaru suddenly asked as the small male trailed a q-tip through a swirl of blue and green.

"I'm looking at an apartment tomorrow. I think it's the same building that you live in," Naruto replied, tossing the used q-tip away and picking up a new one, this time dabbing the fuzzy end in blue before smearing it on his canvas.

"Oh yes. One bed, one bath, it's across from me. It's a good apartment for a good rent. You'll be able to rent it easily. Where have you been staying since your ex kick you out?" the older man asked as he stood and came to stare at the scene that was coming alive on the canvas. Blue eyes looked up as a smile danced on his lips and he tossed the q-tip away again, fingers finding a thin brush.

"Haku and Zabuza have let me have their spare bedroom until I could find a place. What really sucks is that they have a very active sex life, and I do mean active. I've taken to wearing earplugs to get any sleep," the blond teased as his eyes returned to his canvas once more, long lines of black appearing.

"So if all goes well tomorrow?" Orochimaru prompted, enjoying the way Narutos long fingers moved and worked.

"I will not be tortured by the fact that I'm not getting laid nightly. Though, considering who I found her in bed with, I'm kinda glad I used condoms with her," Naruto drawled, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone to get to pounce you and show you a good time. Go with a guy this time though, Naruto. You need to be spoiled," the taller male purred, leaning close with a smile, watching the blush spread over tanned cheeks.

"Oh, I have an idea of who I want to date next but there's a few things I need to do first, like get an apartment first," Naruto hummed, getting an eyebrow raised in his direction, making him puff out his cheeks before blowing the air out. "Need an apartment first and foremost. Need to get the damn dean off my back. The jerk is trying to take me down with him as he goes under for the bullshit that he's pulled lately, though it's not working since I have so many people backing me. That…and I need supplies. I don't have any," he said sweetly, Orochimarus mind heading for the gutter with those words.

"Is that right?" he asked, clearing his throat as Naruto continued to paint. Looking down, the snake lover had to smile at the blue eyes that held a mischievous look in them along with the black ones, the faces not yet painted in.

"Yep, that's right," Naruto giggled as he continued to work on the painting before him. His friend would find out who he was after soon enough, that was for sure.


	28. The Smell

Title: The Smell

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings/Characters: Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto (light mentions of), nameless manager, hinted Itachi/Naruto and Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke

Urban Legend: Under the Bed

Word count: 839

AN: I come bearing a new urban legend based story! Though…some of these will end up using other fandoms, so keep an eye out for those to!

Enjoy.

* * *

"Finally," Itachi muttered, sighing happily as he opened the door to the suite that he, his brother and his brothers adorable little blond friend would be sharing for the next couple of nights while they waited for the rental car to be replaced. The last one had met its unfortunate end from a burnt out starter so they were stuck while another good sized vehicle could be brought to them.

Not that Itachi was complaining considering he got Sasuke and Naruto to himself for the most part.

"Ugh, I hate the heat," Naruto groaned, dropping his duffle bags and back pack onto the floor near the table, flopping into one chair. Sasuke just grunted as he dropped his own suitcases down next to his friends bags and sat next to the other, the oldest male moving his bags to the dresser and starting to put things away for the time being.

"Be glad that we found a hotel with rooms," Itachi mused, nose wrinkling as a scent caught his attention. "Sasuke, go get father? There's a smell that isn't particularly pleasant. We may need a maid to come up and clean the room out for us," he said, getting a moan from his younger brother before the dark haired male hauled himself up and out of the chair.

"Fine. But I want lunch if there's someone going to be here," he growled, opening the door as Naruto sneezed and wrinkled his own nose.

"That is nasty," he complained. A few minutes later, Fugaku and Sasuke walked into the room, both males making their displeasure at the sudden hit of the scent known.

"I'll call the manager, see if we can't get another suite or something for you guys," Fugaku said, moving over to the phone and picking it up. "Yes, this is Uchiha, Fugaku. I need a new room for my sons and their friend…A convention? Really?...Very well. Give us about 10 minutes to get ready to go to lunch and we'll allow the maid into the room…Thank you. Looks like you're stuck here, but the maid will come in and clean things up," the dark eyed man said, getting nods from his children and the blond before leaving to tell his wife what was going on.

A few hours later found the family heading for their rooms again, Mikoto wanting to escape the heat, Naruto agreeing with her. When they arrived, the room still smelled, but then there was the added overly sweet scent of Pine-Sol. Making disgusted noises, the boys told Fugaku, who called the manager again.

Unfortunately for them the manager couldn't do anything and most of the other hotels that the Uchihas would stay at were just as booked as their current one.

"Great, so we get to deal with this nasty ass smell while we stay here," Naruto grumped, digging through his bag to find a pair of trunks, the three deciding to head for the pool to beat the heat and get out of the room.

"We'll just have to deal with it, Naruto," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and standing up. Taking the bathroom, he smirked at the outraged sound of his friend at having to change in front of his crush. He had seen the look between the two men and found it amazingly funny, so he was going to torture his cousin by making him undress before Itachi.

After a blush worthy undressing, a fun filled time in the pool and dinner after quick showers, the night found the three males dressing for bed, Naruto saying fuck it and crawling in with Itachi, not that he complained.

The next morning, after getting complained at that the smell was getting worse, Fukgaku set about finding out where the scent was coming from with the help of the three teens. Naruto was checking around the dresser, seeing as he was the smallest and could get closest to the floor to check out under said dresser, Itachi was helping his father go through the bathroom, while Sasuke was checking under the beds.

What he found under his sent him scrambling backwards, screaming bloody murder as he pointed to the bed that he had lifted up to look between the mattress and the box spring.

In a hollow that had been ripped out of the box spring, there was a decaying body before him. The young woman ended up being one of the maids that had disappeared nearly a week before the Uchihas and Naruto stayed there. Sasuke was never able to sleep on a normal bed, instead finding that the only way he was able to sleep was on day beds, futon beds or floor beds.

And sleeping in a hotel? Forget it. It would never happen, even when he went on the honeymoon with his elder brother and Naruto, much to his parents surprise. After all, the two had helped him through the nightmares of having slept so close to a dead body.

Instead they used one of the families vacation homes.


	29. My Roommate

**WARNING: THERE IS A DEAD BODY DESCRIBED BEYOND THIS POINT.**

Title: My Roommate

Fandom: Naruto

Urban Legend: The Roommates

Pairings/Characters: Sasuke, Asuma/Naruto

Word count: 1,089

AN: Another one! Only three more to do and then I'm done with this round of horror. And why does it take me time to get these out? As much as I'm basing these on an Urban Legend, I have to fill in those details and the such. So yes, I'm still writing it even though I'm doing it with a page open to the legend I'm doing.

* * *

Staring at his screen Sasuke frowned lightly as he tapped at a few keys, Naruto using his mouse to do something on his own computer screen. It was their Christmas vacation during their second year of college, neither male wanting to go to their own homes for their own reasons. For Naruto, it was because Irukas boyfriend had finally wrangled some vacation time for them and was taking Iruka to some small cottage in the middle of nowhere to enjoy their time alone. For Sasuke, he just didn't want to mess with his parents and their constant questioning of him and why he didn't date.

Snorting at an e-mail, Sasuke shifted and eyed the pile of books that consisted of his course load for the next semester. Naruto had a pile of books himself, one already propped open on a pillow next to his bed, but by the looks of it the blond was hardly paying attention to it. Sighing, the black haired male shifted and laid out on his belly, nearly sprawling out comfortably. His roommate barely glanced up when he moved, the two occasionally breaking the silence of their room as they talked about what they were looking at or what they planned for the next two weeks.

After all, they had the dorm hall to themselves since their other dorm mates had gone home for Christmas vacation, leaving them alone for the most part. Several hours later as the night grew long, Sasuke hummed and set aside his laptop, standing up and stretching slowly, Naruto looking up from his notes on the Greek civilization.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, blinking at the time. Sasuke smiled and shook his head as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"I'm hungry so I'm gonna head on down to the kitchen for something to eat since I have the keys," he replied, getting a nod along with a worried look.

"You sure that you should be heading down?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke roll his eyes and glare at him as he opened the door.

"I'll be fine and I'll be back in a few minutes," came the promise as the man headed down the hall, the room door closing behind him. Soon Naruto was feeling the day catch up to him, and decided to change into his night clothes. Leaving on a small light for his roommate when the man finally made it back, the blond slipped into bed and sighed happily as he curled up under his blanket, ready to sleep.

It was a gurgling moan, one that spoke of something wet in the lungs, that woke him from his half sleeping state, blue eyes wide as he looked to the door as the moan slowly tapered off. Soon a dragging sound came from beyond the door, one that made Naruto remember all the horror movies that he had watched over the years and the sound a dead body made as it was dragged. Shivering, the blond whimpered as he realized that he wouldn't be able to lock the door since Sasuke had taken the keys with him.

Sliding out of bed, he slowly stepped towards the door, cursing himself for a monumentally colossal fool for even thinking of the door, he fell back onto his ass as a scratching noise started, coming from the door. It kinda reminded him of when his long gone cat had scratched at the door, before it had finally succumbed to the Grim Reaper of kitties.

Swallowing, he quickly ran for the closet, shutting himself inside of it, panting softly as the scratching continued on. Wondering where his friend was, Naruto grabbed onto the bat and waited for something to happen, wondering if he would end up dead that night or if he was being pranked by someone.

It was a long time before he was able to sleep, the scratching still filtering through the two doors, making him shiver in fear. When he woke once more, there were no more sounds coming from the door as he slipped out of the closet. Not wanting to open the door just yet, the slim male went over to the window and poked his head out, looking around before spotting Asuma, the campus mail man and martial arts trainer.

"Asuma-san! Come here please! Somethings happened but I'm not sure what it is!" Naruto called out, waving at the older man. Getting a nod as the large man ran towards the dorm, the lean male quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, wringing his hands as the sounds of pounding feet reached his ears. When they came to a sudden halt, that made him worry.

"Asuma-san?" he called from his side the door, listening to the teacher curse and the very faint sounds of a cell phone being used.

"Just…stay in there, Naruto, just stay put," Asuma called out, making Naruto frown in worry. Moving to the door, hand on the knob before he shifted on his feet.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, turning the door, hearing to late the 'Don't come out here!' that came from the instructor. Seeing Asuma standing there with wide eyes and a pale face, Naruto frowned even more before looking down. A piercing screech ripped through the air as the blond dropped onto his ass once more, scrambling backwards as he started to sob at the sight that greeted him. Asuma jumped over the puddle of blood that surrounded Sasuke and slammed the door, pulling Naruto into his arms as he called the police.

The poor boys roommate had ended up the victim of a very clever assassin as they had found out later during the investigation. A hatchet had been buried in his head, making it seem as if it had been some random murder that had come around with thoughts of blood or destruction. But the very fact that Sasuke had scratched at the door and had been allowed to until his fingers were bloody stumps had shown the cops that it wasn't some psycho out to chop someone into little pieces.

Either way, Sasuke was dead, Naruto had a single room for the rest of the years that he went to college and had found a lover and confidant in the strong arms of Asuma. He still had nightmares of seeing his best friend laying in a pool of blood, eyes blank and skin paler then a vampires, but every time he did, Asuma was there to hold him and sooth him back to sleep.


	30. Waterfalls and Missions

Title: Waterfalls and Missions

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Neji and Kakashi

Word count: 712

Requested by: wakasensei

AN: This is actually the second requested fic in my 'Request a fic revolving around a picture' thing. What ever you wanna call it. Sensei-chan, the lovely one that they are (and I tend to add chan to males and females, just like I call males Cherie), requested Neji/Kakashi with them stopping by a waterfall. The picture is pretty. Very.

* * *

It was a gorgeous area, just inside of the Fire Nations borders, and far away from any people. A waterfall fell into a crystalline pond, surrounded by trees and a sheer wall, a perfect spot to stop after a mission gone sideways for any shinobi since it also landed in a neutral area.

Neji and Kakashi had stopped there to set up camp in a small cave that was far enough from the water fall to be dry but still close enough to keep tabs on each other. While Kakashi set up the came, Neji, being the only one of the two that had enough blood on him to turn his skin faintly pink, even after the quick rain shower that they had gone through, took advantage of the waterfall.

Sighing as he stripped down, dunking his clothing into the river, Neji shook his head as the pink that floated off of said clothing disappeared quickly. He was hardly surprised at how much was coming off as he scrubbed and worked the clothing, getting them as clean as possible. Finally he was able to lay the clothes out onto a bolder that was sun warmed, the light hitting it perfectly. With his clothes done, he dived into the water with barely a splash.

Kakashi twitched in his perch in a tree branch. He had come out to offer Neji a shirt and a pair of pants, knowing that quite a few of Nejis scrolls that held extra things had been damaged. What he had found was a Neji laying out his clothing…with nothing on except the pale, porcelain skin that he had been born with. When the lithe, surprisingly strong body had dived into the water, it had been like watching an Icha Icha come to life. All that was needed was the other partner to come up as the pale eyed man came up and shook his head, shoving long hair out of his face before he swam over to the waterfall.

Shifting on his branch, Kakashis eyes widen as he watched the other male step onto the hidden stone just under the fall of the water and tip his head up into it. The silver haired man nearly whimpered, feeling his body heat as he watched the water slide over pale skin and dance down a lean back. Swallowing, the lanky man shifted as he felt his length throb at the sight.

Damn but could Neji put others to shame with the near flawless skin, only a few scars littering his back and hips.

Shaking his head, Kakashi shifted and bounded back to the cave as Neji slipped back into the water and started to swim towards his clothes. His dick throbbed in protest, one hand moving down to pat it and promise to spend a little time alone to enjoy a fantasy or two that had cropped up. He would need to do so just to make it through the next day of travel after they rested and ate something that wasn't dried meat or fruit.

Stopping, he found a fruit bush, bursting with fruit and collected some into a pouch, giving him time to get his erection under control and back into a dormant state. By the time he was back at the cave, Neji was there with a skinned rabbit already over the fire, making him wonder how long he had actually taken.

"I saw you staring at a bush when I came back. The poor piece of fruit in your hands was so squished it made me wonder what was on your mind," the younger male drawled, pulling a blush from Kakashi, making him glad that his mask hid it.

"Oh my. Must have been lost in thoughts," he drawled, getting a slightly curious look before Neji went back to cooking the rabbit and running long fingers through even longer hair. Kakashi sighed and put the fruit filled pouch down, finding that there was more then he thought in it and shrugged it off.

He just had to plan for a little bit of time for himself under the waterfall. He missed Nejis knowing look entirely, which Neji smirked about as he made plans to follow after Kakashi later.

Pay back was always on the menu.


	31. Ewww!

Title: EWWW!

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kiba

Urban Legend: Humans Can Lick To

Word Count: 753

AN: Yes…fear my sick and twisted mind! Fear it people! There's a reason why none of my beds are easy to get under people.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review. :3

* * *

Locking the windows as his parents got ready to leave, Kiba smiled as Akumaru barked and bounced around on his feet, making him laugh at his dogs antics.

"Now, Kiba, close and lock the rest of the windows and don't forget to lock the door behind us," his mother said, pulling on a jacket as his dad smiled and grabbed his keys. Kiba nodded and waved them off.

"I'll be fine and you two know that. Don't worry about me," he promised, shoving a bit of his hair back, wondering if he should have gotten permission to have friends over for the night while his parents were gone. He knew they wouldn't be home until the next day, the two wanting to stay at a nice hotel for their anniversary. "Have fun, you guys," he called as they left, their car disappearing down the street.

Shaking his head and closing the door behind him, making sure that the locks were engaged on the door, he checked the other windows as he headed down the basement, closing two of the three windows. Trying to get the last one closed, he growled, Akumaru woofing at him in amusement.

"Be nice to me, Akumaru," Kiba huffed, shaking his head as he got the window closed, trying to turn the lock before growling. "Damn it," he huffed, shaking his head and heading up the stairs, his companion following after him with a wagging tail. "I suppose I'll just have to lock the door, yeah?" he asked as they stepped out of the basement, closing the door and turning the deadbolt. Rubbing at Akumarus head, he pulled out the meatloaf and vegetables that his mother had left for him, heating it as he feed his friend and sat down to eat.

An hour later, he was happily going to bed, curling up under his thick blankets, Akumaru sliding under the bed with a happy huff, his squeaky toy sounding as he chewed on it. "Go to sleep, Akumaru," Kiba scolded, reaching down and getting a lick of a rough tongue. "Goodnight." A woof was his reply as they both settled down for sleep.

Sometime during the night, he woke up, sitting up in bed with a huff, trying to figure out what had woken him up, eyes blinking in the semi darkness, the street lamp shining in from the street. Shaking his head as he heard the drip, drip that came from the bathroom across from his bedroom, he groaned and flopped back, rubbing his face. "Must of left the water on," he muttered, shaking his head and turning over. He didn't think it was to much of a big deal, he could deal with it since the sink often leaked anyways, his father never having gotten around to fixing it for them. It was late and he wanted sleep.

But no matter how much he tossed and turned, he just couldn't get back to sleep, moaning lowly as flipped back over onto his other side, hand reaching over the edge and feeling Akumaru lick at his hand, reassuring him that he was there. Sighing happily, he fell asleep. A few hours later, he once more woke up and reached down, listening to the dripping, feeling his companion lick his hand, allowing him to sleep once more with a mumbled "Good boy."

That morning, as the sun shone through his window, Kiba groaned and crawled out of bed, rubbing at his head before he stretched slowly with a moan. Shaking his head, he looked out the window at the sound of a car pulling up.

"Finally. Maybe dad can fix the faucet for good now," he muttered, wrinkling his nose at the dripping that was going on. "It must be seriously loose," Kiba continued, grabbing his clothes and towel for the day before heading into the bathroom.

Walking into the sun drenched bathroom, he looked up as he put his towels down on the sink counter, eyes widening as he gagged at the sight of Akumaru hanging from the shower curtain, blood dripping from his body. Eyes widening, he noticed that he had been skinned like a hunted animal, body already stumbling away from the sight, heading for his bedroom. Reaching for the bat next to his door, he looked down at the floor, the flash of white on his rug catching his eyes.

Screams tore through his lungs as the red words on the page got through the fog of shock.

After all, HUMANS CAN LICK TO.


	32. Flowers

Title: Flowers

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Shino/Naruto

Word Count: 631

Requested by: Darkgodess

AN: This turned out amazingly fluffy…Seriously. It's drenched in fluff. Yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

They had gone on a mission together, something that rarely happened at the moment with their ranks, but they had and had just happened to finish it right when the Flower Festival had started. Naruto had nearly begged Shino to stay, to watch the start of spring and the blooming of the most famous flower garden in all of the Land of Fire. Shino had caved at the near child like excitement of his partner and friend.

Wondering around the festival, Shino had to smile as Naruto discovered all the delights of a welcoming village, buying little trinkets for their friends and a special painting to be sent to Tsunade at a later time. Shaking his head, the dark haired male followed after his lighter colored companion, watching as he stared at a small statue of one of the many flowering trees.

This one was simple, the branches mostly bare beyond the bundles of dark pink and honey gold flowers that covered them, leaves daring not to go anywhere near them. Naruto seemed fascinated with the statue and looked to the seller, getting the price and buying it after a bit of haggling. Once it was wrapped up and placed in a bag, Naruto and Shino headed for the food stalls, curiosity dogging every step of the bug nins, wondering just why his companion was so interested in the statue, or at least the flowers portrayed on said statue.

Stepping up beside Naruto, Shino tilted his head as they stopped by a stall that had several statues of various insects, the blond staring at one of a praying mantis. The bug lover laughed lowly as his friend wrinkled his nose and turned to a small one of a butterfly and a bumblebee on one flower.

"Can I get this one wrapped?" Shino asked, holding it up with a raised eyebrow after looking at the price. As the stall owner nodded and did so, he turned once more to his friend and settled against the stall table, smiling as Naruto continued to look through the statues. "So, tell me, why are you so fascinated with the flowers on the statue that you bought?" he asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. The blond just smiled at him knowingly as he fiddled with the handles of said bag.

"I remember seeing flowers kinda like them the last time I went after Sasuke that last time. I was tending to one of the wounds I ended up with and…I just happened to look up. They were just sitting there, no flowers or anything surrounding them and looking almost as if I could touch them if I tried hard enough. They soothed me and the hurt that I had to deal with, especially since Sasuke was…well, yeah," he said softly, shaking his head as Shino paid for his own statue and they started to walk towards the field of flowering trees. The flowers would soon start to bloom in one large wave of color and they really were wanting to see something so rare.

"So, it reminds you of a time of pain that ended with a bit of hope?" Shino asked softly, the two perching on a bench that looked much like a tree root, leaning against the back of it.

"In a way, yes. It was something beautiful during a time of darkness, if you will," Naruto hummed, smiling shyly as Shino pulled him closer, resting his arm around the back of the others shoulders. "Just like when I got paired with you for our missions," he laughed lowly, getting a look from just over the edge of Shinos glasses, smiling lightly and continuing to rest against his friend as the flowers started to bloom in a wave of color.


	33. Hot Spring Twitches

Title: Hot Spring Twitches

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Jiraya/Iruka

Word count: 747

AN: And another Bits and Pieces out. Enjoy you guys.

* * *

With his eyebrow twitching as he sank deeper into the water, he glared at his silver haired companion. Iruka had expected a chance at relaxing, alone, with no one else around to bother him. But to his misfortune, that hadn't happened. Instead, Jiraya, Narutos current sensei and the giant pervert that he was, had invaded his hot spring, annoying Iruka enough to make a new tick in his forehead appear.

"Now, tell my why you've decided to invade my time without anyone around me?" Iruka asked, nearly snarling at the man who just leered at him.

"I just happened to notice that you seemed tense and rather lonely, so I decided to keep you company," the man chirped, making Iruka growl at the other man.

"I was hoping for some time to kick back and relax, not deal with your perverted ass," the teacher muttered, reaching up and undoing his hair tie, letting his hair fall around his shoulders. He completely missed the smug leer sent his way as he let his eyes close and his head drop back onto the towel on the ledge of the hot spring.

"Ah, but I'm a lot of fun to be around," Jiraya teased, getting a snort from the young Chunin. "I promise I won't peek in on the women next to us here," he cajoled, watching one eye crack open to glare at him.

"shove it you pervert. I was looking forward to relaxing, alone, as I said so you had better not bring down the wrath of a bunch of women," Iruka snarled, making Jiraya jerk back before smiling Watching the silver haired man rest his arms on the ledge, the Chunnin once more closed his eyes and rested his head on the towel. Jiraya smirked and enjoyed the rather lovely sight of the younger man resting.

Dark brown hair spread over lean shoulders as strong arms occasionally moved to float across the water. Jiraya found himself not wanting to leave, or even to continue his research with such a bounty of skin before him. Already he could feel a new character forming.

He would be fiery, powerful and amazingly gentle with those he cared about. Then again, the writer would have to be careful not to make the character to much like the esteemed Iruka otherwise he'd end up deader then a damn doornail.

Shaking his head, Jiraya shifted ever so slightly as Iruka lifted his head with a sigh, dark eyes opening as he moved deeper into the water, the toad SanninSannin avidly watched as the other dipped under the water before coming back and running his hands through his hair. His blood heated at the delightful sight of water trickling down over darkly colored skin. Jiraya so very wanted to lick where the droplets were touching. Looking at the Chunnins face, the man wanted to cry at the fact that Iruka wasn't even trying to be arousing. All he was doing was relaxing and enjoying the hot springs. The white haired man had a feeling that by the time Iruka was done, he would be introduced to a pair of blue balls once more. Life was far from fair at the time and Jiraya was cursing that fact.

Sighing, he sank into the water and continued to watch as Iruka smoothed long fingered hands over his arms, shoulders and chest, spreading water to help un-tense his muscles.

By the time Iruka was done and relaxed, Jiraya was hard, throbbing and cursing every deity out there. As the chocolate eyed male left with a slight wave of a hand, Jiraya groaned at the sight of a towel clad ass, glad that the water stopped it from being heard. Finally, Irukas chakra signature was gone, allowing the large nin to sigh and stand up, towel draped over his length, making him grumble and gently get out of the hot springs.

Heading for the shower, he felt that his luck had changed, finding the shower area free and empty. Flipping on a head to cold, he started to step forward when a familiar hand reached around him and turn the water onto warm. Turning around, he indeed found Iruka standing there, looking rather smug with himself.

"You sneaky little brat," Jiraya growled, hefting the slightly smaller man up, getting rich, full laughter from the scarred man.

"Where do you think Naruto learned to sneak up on people?" Iruka teased as he was dragged under the spray of water.


	34. Fangs and Secretaries

Title: Fangs and Secretaries

Fandom: Naruto

Part: 1/3

Characters/Pairings: Itachi, Sasuke, Pein/Naruto

For: Ash365

Word count: 2,094

AN: Ooh and so I come to you with this! I hope you enjoy the interactions and enjoy the fun time between these lovely characters. *loves* I really enjoyed writing this!

Merry Christmas, Ashy-chan!

* * *

Resting his chin on his laced fingers, Pein watched his secretary move around just outside of his doorway, papers in hand as he worked on whatever needed to be done. When he had first hired Naruto, he had been wary, the blond seemingly more energy then brains. But he had been proven wrong as the younger man had taken over his job and proven himself beyond a doubt. Pein found things running smoothing on his side and worried about Naruto leaving once he had finished college courses.

Sitting back, he idly played with the bars that ran up and down his nose, just running a finger up and down the balls. Naruto came in with a fresh cup of coffee, replacing the stone cold cup of coffee before bouncing out.

"Don't forget that you have an appointment in 10 minutes. The Uchiha brothers are coming up right now," Naruto chirped as he closed the door behind him. Pein laughed lowly and picked up his cup, taking a long sip of the sweet and rich brew, something Naruto had hooked him on. A mix of flavored coffee and mild roasted coffee, it was a nice blend, one that didn't overwhelm the taste buds. He still hadn't gotten the mix just right, but Naruto was always willing to make them for him.

Deciding that he should focus on the upcoming meeting, Pein pulled out the file and read over the notes on the contract he and the Uchihas were to discuss. Running his tongue over one sharpened tooth, he listened as Naruto greeted the two for his next meeting and offered them coffee. Smirking, red orange hair falling over his forehead, Pein leant forward, continuing to read the neat notes.

"Pein-san, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are here," Naruto said as he knocked on the door before opening it with a beaming smile. "You two can go right in. I'll bring you your coffee in a moment," he told the two dark haired males, getting nods. Slipping out, he missed the looks on the Uchihas faces, but Pein didn't. The flash of interest in the dark eyes made him scowl as he sat back in his chair, crossing his legs as the two finally moved away from the door and sat down across from him.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, thank you for your time," Pein drawled, the two brothers smirking across from him.

"Of course. So, the contract," Itachi stated, smiling at the other man as he to sat back. They quickly got down to business, Naruto popping up with coffee for the two Uchihas, refreshing Peins before once more disappearing out the door. The three went over the details of the contract, finally coming to an agreement.

"Naruto-san, can you please come here?" Pein asked, phone pressed to his ear. "Thank you," he said after a moment. Putting the phone back into its cradle, he finished his cup of coffee as his blond secretary came in with a fresh coffee pot.

"You needed something, Pein-san?" Naruto asked, beaming brightly. Itachi raised an eyebrow as the young receptionist refreshed their coffees, Sasukes eyes nearly glued to the lean hips. Pein scowled again before looking towards bright blue eyes that looked at him with some curiosity.

"Yes, can you type up the contract with the new agreements and clauses?" he asked, handing the notes and red marked contract to Naruto.

He took the papers and said, "Of course, Pein-san. Just give me a little bit." Leaving the room, the door closing behind him, the young secretary sat at his desk and opened the contract that had been saved on his computer.

Once the door had closed, he frowned at Itachi and Sasuke, fingers tapping on the arm of his chair before saying "Can you not ogle my receptionist? He's liable to pour hot coffee over your heads if he catches you staring at him."

"If he catches us. He's quite delightful to look at," Itachi drawled, ears perked to the sounds of keys clacking and a soft voice muttering to itself. "I'm surprised you haven't taken this one on your desk like you did your last one. What ever happened to that Ino girl again?"

"I fired her after she got a bit clingy. The only reason I fucked her was because she caught me between feedings to. I was working on contracts with the Hyuugas," Pein snorted, flicking his fingers. I believe she now works for you two."

"She does, Itachi, as one of the first level secretaries," Sasuke drawled, smirking at the older Uchiha. Itachi scowled at the thought, the memory of the girl popping up in his head.

"The horror. Is she the one we pass that smiles a lot and fights with that Sakura girl?" Itachi asked, Sasuke nodding his head again. "Again, the horror."

"You poor boy" Pein drawled, smirking and standing up to walk around his desk to lean against the side of it with a smile on his lips. "Still, leave Naruto alone, otherwise I'm going to drag you and shove you into a locked room with Ino and her friend."

"So mean to me," Itachi pouted, eyes half lidded as he flicked his wrist.

"That goes for you to," Pein told the snickering Sasuke who just pouted at him.

"I have the report ready," Naruto chirped, walking in with the paper, waving it with a smile. "It's ready to sign. Just tell me if you need anything changed."

"Thank you, Naruto," Pein replied, taking the contract with a smile. Itachi suddenly smirked, putting the red head on edge, eyes flashing.

"Naruto-san, I was wondering if Pein-san has told you his secret or not, seeing as you've been working for him for the last year or so," Itachi drawled, blue eyes turning and looking at him in curiosity.

"Secret?" Naruto asked in return, tilting his head to the side as he blinked.

"About what he is," Itachi said smoothly, ignoring the growl that came from Pein. "I'm sure you've wondered just why he's always working at night and only at night."

"Oh, I already figured that out," Naruto snorted, shaking his head with an indulgent smile on his lips. The three men stared at him in surprise.

"How did you figure that out?" Itachi asked in curiosity. Sasuke and Pein were wondering the same thing.

"Gaara and Lee are dating a couple of guys just like you two and Pein-san," Naruto stated. "Neji Hyuuga and Gai-san. I'm sure you know them. They're a part of the same coven and warned me about you before letting me apply for the job."

"I see. How did you find out about those two?" Pein asked, Naruto blushing in return.

"I learned really fast to knock on the door when I lived with Gaara-kun and Lee-kun," Naruto admitted. "They rather liked our couch and armchair set."

"So you know that I'm…" Pein trailed off, tilting his head to the side.

"A blood sucking monster of the moves? Yes, Pein-san, I know you're a vampire. Why do you think I shove you out of the door a few hours before dawn every few days?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have more work to do and you have a contract to sign," he chirped before bouncing out of the office once more.

"It seems as if your insistent needs to test my secretaries will be working in my favor," Pein drawled, lips twitching as he moved around his desk once more. Sitting down, he read over the contract, finding it the way they all wanted it before signing it and shoving it over to Itachi and Sasuke. The brothers each read and signed the contract, all of them happy with their newest business deal.

"Goodbye, Naruto-san. It was a pleasure to see you and talk with you once more," Sasuke drawled as the brothers walked out of the office with copies of the contract in hand.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-san. Id o suggest you eat soon since you're looking a bit pale there," Naruto drawled, not looking away from his computer screen. "The same goes for you, Itachi-san."

"I'll make sure to call our donors for some of their time," Itachi drawled, smiling at Naruto as the blond continued to work.

"Good idea," Naruto replied with a smile. Pein chuckled, blue eyes giving him a look before returning to his work, making the man sigh. It looked as if he was going to have an early night again.

"Thank you for your time, you two. Happy hunting," he said, turning to the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke smirked as he flicked his wrist and headed for the private elevator doors, Itachi following after with a soft laugh. Shaking his head, Pein looked at Naruto as he flipped a paper before placing the contract into the blonds inbox. "Can you file that for me? And when you're done, can we talk?" Pein asked, Naruto nodding his head.

"Yeah, give me 30," Naruto hummed, flashing a smile at his boss.

"Not a problem," came the reply. Going into his office, Pein sat down at his desk, checking his e-mail accounts as he waited. Sending those that should have been sent to Naruto to him, he answered those that needed an immediate answer and got rid of those that he deemed annoying and useless. They were mostly in his personal account from those he had slept with at one point or another. Naruto knocked on the door as he finished with them.

"Come in," Pein called, continuing to type and answer the last of the e-mails. Naruto opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him before sitting down in one fo the chairs to wait for Pein to finish. Done with his last answer, the vampire sat back and smiled at his secretary, getting a smile in return. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew? I'm not mad, just curious," he said.

"It just never came up really. I had no reason to tell you I knew since I know that you're not going to hurt me and I don't have much a desire to hurt you any time soon," Naruto admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"So just because it never came it, it wasn't important," Pein huffed, getting a mischievous smile from Naruto.

"Pretty much," Naruto chirped, making Pein sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"I sometimes wonder just why I so desperately want to keep you as my secretary," he snorted.

"You want to keep me because I'm good at my job and because I keep away all of the rabid fangirls that want to get into your pants," Naruto replied, crossing his legs. "I'm also cute and able to keep up with all of your contracts and the people behind them. Like the Uchiha brothers."

"And possibly most of the coven when you meet the rest of them," Pein drawled, rolling his eyes once more.

"If I ever meet them. Gain-san and Neji-san don't want me to, calling most of their coven perverts," Naruto hummed, blinking a few times before smirking. "Though, if you could tell the silver haired guy that I'm not dating Iruka-kun, that he's my adoptive older brother?" he asked.

"I can tell Kakashi that, I promise," Pein said, resting his head on a closed fist, eyes following the relaxation of the lean body. "Has he been stalking you?"

"Only when I plan on seeing Iruka-kun. He works as a high school teacher, so it's rare during the school year for us to get together with our schedules," Naruto mused before standing up. "For now though, you need nibbles and I must finish my day for the time being."

"Fine. And leave the rest of the work for tomorrow. I'm sure that there won't be anything waiting for you tomorrow. Don't think I don't know that you come in early when you have paperwork left over," Pein teased, watching Naruto blush once more, finding it very appealing.

Pein idly wondered where that thought came from.

"Go home and enjoy and early night, Naruto. We both need to get some relaxing done," he drawled, getting a tilt of full lips in response.

"Fine, I'll go do that. And don't forget to feed tonight," Naruto said as he turned to go shut down his station. Once the memo was done and sent out, he gathered everything, putting the files away and shutting the computer down. The two said their goodbyes, Naruto driving home while Pein headed down the street, lost in thoughts and hunting for his next meal.


	35. Fangs and Secretaires Pt 2

Title: Fangs and Secretaries

Fandom: Naruto

Part: 2/3

Characters: Naruto, Pein

Word count: 2,118

AN: Ooh! Part 2 of three! I hope you enjoy it all. :3

* * *

It was nearly two weeks after Naruto had admitted to knowing about the Coven and what Pein was. Things hadn't changed much. Naruto still shoved his boss out of the door when he needed to feed, they both still worked well with each other but there was a new easiness between them that Pein enjoyed.

It was a well deserved night off and Pein had fed already, but found himself before the small house that Naruto rented. Staring at the windows that were lit up by bright lights, the man scolded himself for being a wimp before heading up to the door. Ringing the door bell, he waited, his hands in slack pockets. It didn't take long for Naruto to appear, hair flat around his face but still looking full and soft.

"Naruto, I do hope that I'm not disturbing anything," Pein drawled, getting a bright smile as the blond opened the door a bit more.

"No, no. I just finished my shower and I was about to finish one of my projects," Naruto said, tilting his head. "Please, come in," He said, standing back from the doorway. Pein stepped in with a smile, sliding his shoes off as the younger male closed the door behind him.

"Sounds like an interesting night," Pein drawled teasingly, getting another smile from the blond as he was led towards the living room.

"Oh loads. Would you like some coffee? I just made a pot," Naruto offered.

"That would be nice," Pein replied, nodding his head. Naruto headed into the kitchen, leaving Pein alone in the room. The man sat down in a chair, finding it comfortable and sweet smelling, reminding the vampire of the scent that hung a round his secretary. It was soothing to his senses and made him smile in pleasure, just as Naruto came out with two cups of steaming coffee. "Delightful."

"I'm glad you think so," Naruto laughed, handing him a cup of perfectly made coffee. Sitting down, he sipped at his coffee with a hum of pleasure, Pein doing the same, but without the hum.

"I know so, Naruto," Pein drawled, gazing over his coffee cup. Naruto hid his smile behind his coffee cup. "I'm rather surprised that you haven't gone out with someone, nor are you with a boyfriend."

"I hate that you guys can tell that just by looking sometimes," Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes before sipping his coffee as he thought. "I was dating someone but we didn't really work out, he cheating on me rather often just because I'm always so busy with things and not having a lot of money," he admitted, running a finger around the rim of his cup as he frowned and thought of his ex-lover.

"Who in the world would be idiotic enough to cheat on you?" Pein asked, feeling surprised. He had seen the way the man before him had made even Itachi and Sasuke behave and want to be good little vampires. Just that was rare for the two brothers.

"His name was Jiraya. I'm sure you remember him," Naruto said, shaking his head with a huff of distaste. "I need someone who can understand that I'm not just some sex toy, but rather an equal," he snorted before standing up. "I was going to order out. Would you like to stay?"

"Sure. But let me pay since I am an unexpected guest," Pein said, pulling out his wallet. Much to amusement, Naruto started to deny the help before blushing at the amused look on Peins lips.

"It's just pizza," he said lowly.

"I like the Hawaiian with extra cheese," was Peins response.

"Alrighty then," Naruto sighed, lips twitching before he moved to the kitchen where his phone sat. Putting in the order, he dug around the cabinets for some bags of chips, turning around once he had found them. Turning around, he yelped at the sight of Pein standing in the doorway, leaning against the sill.

"Did I surprise you?" Pein asked, enjoying the pouting glare that he got in return. "I did not meant to do that to you. I was wondering if you needed any help and I was hoping for fresh coffee."

"Its fine," Naruto said, smiling at the man before placing the chips down next to where the cash sat. "Can you pull plates down? I need to find my napkins," he asked as he knelt down to look in a cabinet. Pein quickly found the plates, admiring the blue-green of the glass that made them before pulling out tall glasses that matched them.

"Where did you get your dishes?" the vampire asked, wondering if he could find them for his own home.

"They were sold at Wal-Mart. I think you can still find them on the site," Naruto replied, standing up with a pile of napkins in hand with a smile.

"Maybe I'll get you to look them up and order me a few sets," Pein mused, placing the dishes on the counter. Naruto laughed lowly and nodded as he pulled out a bowl, dumping the chips into it.

"Whatever makes you happy. You're the one that's signing my checks," Naruto drawled before looking at the other male. "Do you mind if I ask you an odd question?" he asked, leaning against the counter. Pein returned the look as he poured coffee into his cup before shrugging.

"Ask away," he said, brushing a lock of hair off of his forehead, his odd eyes taking in Narutos relaxed body.

"If you don't need food, why do you continue to eat?" Naruto asked before continuing to speak. "I mean, your nutrients come from the blood you take, so why eat at all?"

"We eat because we find it enjoyable," Pein replied, smiling lightly. "Any food that we eat is eventually broken down and used to keep our bodies whole. No one is quite sure as to how it happens," he explained, smiling lightly at the rather interested expression on Narutos face. They both frowned when the doorbell rang, telling them that their pizza was there.

"I'll get it," Naruto chirped, bouncing out of the kitchen as Pein shook his head in fondness. His companion was soon back with two large boxes of pizza with a smaller box of what smelled like cinnamon and bread.

"Good deal?" Pein asked, nearly drooling at the scent of fresh, real dough covered in real mozzarella, homemade sauce and fresh toppings.

"Actually, small time family owned pizzeria that have two sizes of regular pizza crust. Large and larger. All of it was hand made and fresh cut," Naruto replied, putting the pizza down onto the counter. Opening one box, Pein had to make sure that he wasn't openly drooling as he gazed down on the pizza. The Hawaiian was much like the pizzas he remember, nothing being skimped on. Naruto chuckled and served the food before they went to the living room.

They lost themselves to each others company, finding new things about each other, so much so that they lost track of the time. Pein jerked and looked up as Narutos phone vibrated, indicating the time before looking out of the window and cursing lowly.

"Damn it, I won't make it home," he muttered, shaking his head as Naruto looked outside of the window before stringing together several curses of his own.

"You can stay here. The reason why I decided to rent this place is for the huge ass bathroom," Naruto said, standing up and closing the curtains, making sure that no light could get through. "But in exchange of the bathroom, which also has a lovely washer and dryer set by the way, my bedroom is down in the basement. No windows at all," he finished, raising an eyebrow at the other man. Pein smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, that will work for me. I must call Hidan and see if he will bring me fresh clothes later today," Pein said as Naruto moved around the house to close the thick curtains that apparently hung over every window.

"Where do you get such curtains?" Pein asked as Naruto came back in with a smile.

"I made them actually. Jiraya often spent the night and occasionally my friends get caught here, so I sewed them up and made it so you can walk around the house without worry," he explained.

"Something done out of necessity," Pein mused, watching Naruto clean up and save his project on his computer.

"Pretty much," Naruto hummed, smiling lightly as Pein pulled out his phone, probably getting ready to call the Hidan that Pein needed to contact. Heading downstairs, Naruto flipped on a small lamp and started to strip his bed, remaking it with a darker set of sheets and blankets.

He could remember the first bed he had had, but after dumping Jiraya, he had burnt the bamboo frame and tossed the mattress before heading off to buy a new one. His friends had pitched in and he had bought a very comfortable, very big bed that sat on a solid wood frame. Naruto loved it.

"Ah, so this is your bedroom," Pein drawled, Naruto squealing and diving onto his bed, blanket flying into the air only to land on the blond.

"I should get a damn bell for you," Naruto huffed, dragging the blanket off of his head. Pein chuckled lightly as he eyed the smaller man as he fought to kick the blanket off and get off of the middle of the bed.

Dragging his eyes away from the lean body that was wiggling off of the bed, Pein took in the room. The floor was covered in a plush, thick, wall to wall carpet the color of a twilight sky and the color faded up the wall. There were curtains hanging in the corners, softening the curves and lines. More curtains hung from the ceilings and were held back by thick ropes, separating half of the room into a rather nice office space.

"Like how it looks?" Naruto asked, Pein looking to the smiling blond.

"Yes, I do. Who decorated?" the vampire asked in curiosity. Naruto hummed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Gaara actually, as a final project. He's getting a business degree with a minor in interior design and this was one of his finals last semester," Naruto admitted. "I wanted to change my room after my break up and he needed one more room, so Gai-san agreed to it since I'm renting from him."

"Interesting. I might have him work on a few of my own rooms," Pein hummed, brushing a hand over his shirt with a slight smile.

"He'd like that. I'm hoping to actually own this house one day. Once I graduate, I plan on renting to own," Naruto admitted. The older male gazed at the happy blond and tilted his head to the side as he took in the look of contentment.

"Sounds fun. I know that Gai will have a fair price for you when it comes time," Pein drawled, getting another beaming smile from Naruto.

"He said he would have everything set up by the time I'm ready to graduate," Naruto hummed, smiling lightly as he finished setting up the bed. "When is the guy coming around?" he asked.

"Hidan will be here in a couple of hours. For the moment, do you have anything I can wear?" the vampire asked in curiosity, Naruto running his eyes over his body.

"You're about Neji's size. You're lucky that I keep various sized night clothes," Naruto mused, moving to the inbuilt dresser, opening one drawer. Pulling out a pair of soft looking red pants and a matching shirt, he handed it over with a happy smile. "Here, this should fit. I have small bottles of stuff that I know won't annoy your senses, so just pick out what you're interested in," he said, moving to the stairs with a thoughtful look on his face.

Pein followed after, finding himself missing the way Narutos scent had wrapped around him in the basement room.

After taking a shower in the decadent bathroom, the blond in the living room doing something or another, Pein dried off and pulled on the washed soft night clothes and put his piercings once more. Leaving the bathroom, he paused in the living room doorway and watched his blond secretary separate out clothes.

Talking with him for a few moments, Pein headed down to the bed, finding himself asleep with the memory of blond locks under his fingers. When Naruto crawled in later that morning, smelling of sweetness and water, the vampire pulled him close in a half asleep move, not that Naruto complained.


	36. First Christmas In Love

Title: First Christmas in Love

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Ibiki and Iruka

Word count: 628

For: DarkAngelDisuke

AN: Last one for today! I promise. I have two long ones to type up. *flumps*

* * *

"Damn," Shikamaru groaned, watching Naruto and Neji look rather awed as Iruka showed them how to best decorate a Christmas tree.

"It's amazing just how loving and open those two can be with the way they grew up," Ibiki rumbled next to him, Shikamaru nodding his head. "But for them to actually never had a Christmas tree is still shocking. I would have thought that Iruka would have set one up for Naruto."

"He used to, but they would end up destroyed and so he stopped, brought Naruto to his place for Christmas Eve and day," Shikamaru drawled.

"What about Neji then?" Ibiki asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"He stayed away from the main family for the most part after his father died. He admitted that he ahs fuzzy memories but that's about it," Shikamaru hummed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, sticking one into the side of his mouth. Lighting it, he blew out a stream of smoke before Naruto bounced over and kissed him silly, nearly wiping his mind free of all thoughts.

"Thank you, Shika, for the beautiful tree topper," the hyper Naruto cooed, eyes bright with a mix of lust and happiness. Shikamaru chuckled and pulled the youngest of them all down into his lap, Ibiki smiling as Iruka and Neji smoothed dress on the hand made ninja angel and discussed when they were going to put it on.

"Not a problem. I figured that a nin angel would be a good topper," Shikamaru drawled, eyes half lidded. Iruka and Neji joined them on the couch, Iruka sitting between Shikamaru and Ibiki, Neji sitting in the scarred mans lap, smiling as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"So far, it's looking good," Iruka mused, stroking over lean ankles as Naruto and Neji draped their feet over his thighs.

"Indeed it is," Neji hummed, lavender eyes half lidded as they gazed at the tree that was almost fully decorated. Ibiki ran his fingers through the long hair as Naruto shifted into a comfortable position, his hand under Shikamarus chin. The man hummed and snuffed out his cigarette as he held his lover close.

"I don't think I've ever seen a tree look so good. Even t hose trees in the windows of all those shops," Naruto hummed in thought, the others giving him curious looks. "They're cold, not put up for family and friends but to sell things," he explained, Iruka beaming.

"I remember telling you that one year. You remembered?" he asked, Naruto blushing and nodding his head.

"Yeah. It just kind of stuck with me because it was true and what I felt at the time," Naruto admitted, playing with Shikamarus calloused hand, a subtle sign of his shyness. They had learned the signs of it over the last year and had to smile at the fact that no matter how brash and in your face Naruto was, he was still a shy young man.

"I'm glad that it stayed with you," Iruka said, leaning forward to brush their lips together, Naruto humming.

"Now that is a wonderful sight," Ibiki drawled, enjoying the way the two males fell into a slow, deep kiss, hands moving to explore and tease.

"Man, what a time, especially since Narutos wiggles," Shikamaru moaned, letting his head drop back onto the couch as Naruto shifted, his hip pressing into his length. "Aww, fuck."

"You're not the only one they're teasing," Ibiki growled as Neji moved and straddled his lap. The Hyuuga chuckled and brushed his lips over a scar that curled around the large mans neck. The fivesome were quick to move to their bedroom, never noticing that their first Christmas tree lit up, their ninja Angel sitting on the top, looking more then happy to sit there.


	37. Sunsets and Truces

Title: Sunsets and Truces

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto

Word count: 588

For: Ane

AN: And a second one. I'm on a roll now! *does a happy dance*

* * *

Standing on a beach, gazing out over the water as it turned purple from the sunset, Naruto took a deep breath as he tipped his head back and let the scents dance over his senses. He was in Wave country, near where Team 7 had learned to climb a tree using their chakra once upon a time, and the memories were dancing around in his head. Blue eyes opened as he gazed out over the sight before him.

The water was clear, a rich blue under the sun but turned a rich purple as it lowered and the moon rose. A sheer cliff rose up from the waters before trailing down to the shore, going from lush grass to soft sand that glittered. The stones that made up the cliff face were varying shades of greens, blues, purples and spots of fray that glowed in the fading light.

He and Sasuke had found it during the mission that had gone sideways the day before the fight against Haku and Zabuza. They had sat there, just watching the sky turn various colors, soothing them enough to sleep that night.

Sighing, Naruto ran a hand through his hair, the locks loose, his hiate tucked into one pocket. He had left Jiraya to his own business in town to come out here, hoping to finding his balance before continuing his newest mission the next morning. He barely twitched when the sound of footsteps reached his ears, telling him that either the person was a civilian or that they were a nin who wanted to announce their presence.

"I'm surprised you're out here without any companions," came a well known voice. Naruto snorted and looked over his shoulder, gazing at Sasuke as he walked up. He was wearing his usual white top, the bow still large and purple, his weapon perched on his back.

"You haven't changed much," Naruto replied, turning back to the view.

"Can't really say the same about you, can I?" Sasuke drawled, black eyes taking in the simple Jounin outfit that Naruto wore. "What happened to the orange?" he asked, Naruto snickering and shaking his head.

"I can be just as serious as anyone else," Naruto replied, eyes dancing brightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm surprised you're not being stalked."

"I threatened to gut anyone who followed me," was the drawled reply, eyebrows raising. "I didn't want them to see this place."

"Why?"

"Because it's ours. Not even Sakura knows about this place," Sasuke admitted after a moment.

"I see," Naruto hummed, squatting down on the balls of his feet, elbows resting on his knees. His hands hung as his eyes gazed at the cliff face. Sasuke stood next to him, staring with him as they relaxed and enjoyed the quiet that had settled over them.

Naruto finally stood and gazed at his friend with dark eyes, a sad look on his face.

"You know that they'll let you come back, especially since you took out Orochimaru," he said softly.

"I know. It's not time for me to come back yet," Sasuke hummed in return.

"When will it be?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"When I'm done with Kabuto, and when my group has been cleared," was the statement.

"How about, we call a truce? When I come for you next, I will have pardons for your group and information on Kabuto," Naruto offered, getting a surprised look.

"Deal, Sasuke husked, the two shaking hands as the sun set on the day around them.


	38. Naruto 100 Word Drabbles Set 1

Title: 100 Words

Fandom: Naruto

Word count: 100 words per set

Set: 1

Rules: Use ONLY 100 words per prompt/pairing to describe it in some way.

AN: People, I started this ages ago but wanted to wait until I was nearly done with set 1 of my Pairings, which has 50 pairings total. That's 10 sets of 5, spread around in my fandoms.

**I also lost my B&P requests people. I am not opening them right now but I am opening requests for my drabble a day project that starts on March 26th. So if you want, send those in.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke/Naruto: Betrayal

It hurt in ways that always surprised him He didn't want to hurt, not anymore, but now it did. It hurt so much. Why did something hurt when it wasn't supposed to? The tearing, ripping pain, feeling as if he was slowly being tortured slid through his veins bringing tears to his eyes. Screaming and yelling, ripping at his couch, tossing the cushions to the floor to fall in tatters Why did it hurt? Why did it rip and tear? Why did he feel so numb after the pain left him? Why had that bastard betrayed them all? Why now?

Kakashi/Naruto: Love

What they did wasn't supposed to be about love or trust. About anything but the need to fuck. And fuck they did. After every mission, every time they could, trying to forget everything that they had done in their lives. Every death and life destroyed just because it had to be done, that had to be stopped. So they came together, screwed hard before going back to their lives. But no matter how much they denied it, they came together for more then just to fuck. No matter how they denied it, it was Love that brought the two together.

Raidou/Genma: Lesson Learned

He always caressed and touched them, never once showing disgust or hatred. He hated the event that gave him his scars but never once did Genma hate Raidou. It made him feel loved and cared for, making him find his way to Genmas arms often every single day. He loved being held, being kissed softly and didn't care if they were both to tired for sex. The ability to just curl up together, to relax and love one another in such a way is the best award for living their lives, especially with his marks, his scars. His lesson learned.

Kakashi/Iruka: Snow White

His hair was soft, silky despite the fact that it spiked upwards. He loved to just lounge around and play with it, twisting the snow white strands around his fingers. His lover indulged him, knowing how special it was to him, but enjoying the touches just as much. Kakashi indulged in playing with chocolate locks in return after all, making the smaller man purred under his touches. He would usually end up well screwed by the nights end. Neither Kakashi nor Iruka could complain about what happened between them. They loved every moment together and all because of Kakashis hair.

Minato/Naruto -History

He knew who the man was and what he had done to save the village.

That didn't mean he was too happy about the fact that he had been the baby to become the Kyuubis Jailer. He couldn't really blame the man after all, knowing the details behind the seal, but he was still hurt to think that the decree he was to be a hero had been ignored. He was seen as the demon itself, yet now one saw the truth that stared back at them every day.

They never saw what their demon was really their precious heir.


	39. Naruto 100 Word Drabbles Set 2

Title: 100 Words

Fandom: Naruto

Word count: 100 words per set

Set: 1

Rules: Use ONLY 100 words per prompt/pairing to describe it in some way.

AN: People, I started this ages ago but wanted to wait until I was nearly done with set 1 of my Pairings, which has 50 pairings total. That's 10 sets of 5, spread around in my fandoms.

**I also lost my B&P requests people. I am not opening them right now but I am opening requests for my drabble a day project that starts on March 26th. So if you want, send those in.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Genma/Hayate – Lose

It was all about the tears that spilled down his cheeks. It was all about the pain that ripped his heart apart. It was all about not being able to feel his lover in his arms, holding him tight. No matter what, he loved to hold him tight.

He loved to cuddle his sick little lover.

Pervert he may be but he had a side that no other saw. The side that his lover, his love, only saw being the only one who was able to draw it out of him.

And he missed his Hayate, his life long love.

Genma/Naruto – Rain

It was hard to stand there and let the other look up to a crying sky. It was hard not to sweep him away and hide him away from the world, hard not to just protect him from every hurt and pain that he should never feel.

It never rained all that much in the desert after all. But when it did, it brought forth memories best left in the back of ones mind.

The rain made Naruto cry as he remembered the saddest rain fall that he ever experienced.

The day he said goodbye to those he cared for.

Itachi/Sai – Eyes

They were just as empty as his. Dark pools that bled bloody and sent shivers down his spine. Purring and arching as his body was used, he supposed that this was the only time they actually felt something. While they were moving, thrusting, taking, and giving they could feel again, something that had been denied to them. Something that they craved and wanted but never could find.

Something that would fill their eyes with something more then cold darkness and make them warm and shimmer; filling them as they spiraled from the heights of pleasure. Emotions that were once denied.

Kakashi/Obito – Friend

He was a good, a prankster. He was nothing like his family and for that, Kakashi had been glad. They had become rivals and friends, something that he had never thought he would need or want.

But he had gotten it and he found he craved it as the years went by. That friendship and that closeness to another being; what he had lost when his friend had died, giving him his eye.

All that was left his friend, all that was left of the one that had shown him that he wanted it. That Kakashi wanted Obitos complete friendship.

Pein/Naurto/Itachi – Naughty

It was so wrong what they were doing. They had tried to draw Kyuubi out of him, had tried to pull it out and hurt him in ways that would make any sane shinobi go insane just hearing it.

But it felt so good! To be taken and used, to feel their mouths biting, nipping and sucking on his body. To feel four hands slide over his skin and find all of the spots that drove him crazy. To pass out simply from being taken to long and never being able to cum.

It was all so very, very naughty.


	40. Naruto 100 Word Drabbles Set 3

Title: 100 Words

Fandom: naruto

Word count: 100 words per set

Set: 1

Rules: Use ONLY 100 words per prompt/pairing to describe it in some way.

AN: People, I started this ages ago but wanted to wait until I was nearly done with set 1 of my Pairings, which has 50 pairings total. That's 10 sets of 5, spread around in my fandoms.

**I also lost my B&P requests people. I am not opening them right now but I am opening requests for my drabble a day project that starts on March 26th. So if you want, send those in.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Asuma/Kiba: Candy

He was surprised that the dog trainer had a sweet tooth. Being able to find a sucker, or some kind of hard candy on his body or somewhere around his apartment, Asuma wondered why they worked so damn well. He hated sweet things, preferring the more bitter that there was. Shaking his head, he sat back as he watched his lover suck on a rather…large sucker, his tongue sliding over the dark blue surface. Ah, so that's why he allowed the candy to stay. Kiba was really, really good at making him think dirty thoughts with a sucker or two.

Sasuke/Itchai: Wine

It sat there, just hovering on the plump bottom lip of his younger brother, begging him to lick and lap at it. To steal every single bit that he could taste. Why his brother was drinking wine when he was still a young teen, he would never know but he knew that it was the wine and his best friend that kept Sasuke from leaving the party. From leaving Itachis' view. Purring quietly, Itachi tipped his head to the side and crossed his legs, settling back into his chair and watched as a pink tongue swiped at the wine drop.

Naruto/Kiba: Pet

He liked to stroke the soft blond locks, getting a soft purr from the fox. He couldn't help but smile as the other shifted, his neck showing through the long hair. Soft leather and softer skin was bared to his view, making him shift so that his prick had room to take more interest. He would have never thought that Naruto could be a pet, be his submissive, but he was. And neither of them ever once regretted the fact that they came together like they did. How could they when it was so utterly satisfactory for both of them?

Itachi/Naruto: Depression

It clouded his already dark eyes, and made him hurt as he looked out the window, watching the rain fall in sheets. So many years here and yet he was still watched warily by so many but one. His little fox, the reason why he came back from them. The reason why he went from trying to kill and hurt his precious lover to falling in love and having little ones with. Smiling, Itachi looked over his shoulder at the reason why his depression didn't touch him anymore and sighed in happiness as it fled into the night forever more.

Itachi/Kiba: Fight

It always happened. They would see each other, their inner alphas would raise up and suddenly they'd be in the middle of an interrupted fight, being dragged off by their respective, very pregnant lovers. Who knew that Naruto could have children? And who knew that when there was no chocolate around Hinata was bigger and badder then Ibiki on a bad day? All they knew was that their fights were always interrupted and it was getting tiring. They wanted to finish one, just one! But than again, they wanted to continue to get laid, so they tried to be good.


	41. Naruto 100 Word Drabbles Set 4

Title: 100 Words

Fandom: Naruto

Word count: 100 words per set

Set: 1

Rules: Use ONLY 100 words per prompt/pairing to describe it in some way.

AN: People, I started this ages ago but wanted to wait until I was nearly done with set 1 of my Pairings, which has 50 pairings total. That's 10 sets of 5, spread around in my fandoms.

**I also lost my B&P requests people. I am not opening them right now but I am opening requests for my drabble a day project that starts on March 26th. So if you want, send those in.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke/Kiba: Green

"They're green…"

"Yes, I know."

"Why are they green? Seriously, why? You have black and I have brown."

"My grandmother had green eyes," Sasuke huffed, smoothing a tuft of his childs hair back as his lover eyed the little one. If Kiba didn't know any better, he'd have said that he and Sakura had a kid instead of he and Sasuke.

"So…that's why they're green?" he asked, getting a dry look from both baby and mate.

"Yes, Kiba, that's why they're green," Sasuke drawled, bouncing the child in his arms lightly. Kiba tilted his head to the side.

"But…but…they're green…"

Kakashi/Gai: Eww!

It made him twitch, knowing just how many of those green spandex outfits he had. It hurt his head just thinking of the sea of green that sat in Gais closet. It was deadly to his thought process, knowing just how much Gai liked his green jumpsuits and had passed that love onto his student. He shivered lightly as he eyed his friend who was standing next to him in one of said outfits. Why the man had to torment them during these meetings he would never know, really. Shaking his head with a sigh, Kakashi tried to ignore it.

Kabuto/Mizuki: Window

It was surprising how often he was on one side and Mizuki on the other. Well, not all that surprising considering Kabutos tendency to be working on something, ignoring him until he was done with what ever he was working upon. It was kinda cute, if it didn't tweak his buttons. He was hating the glass that separated him from his lover, keeping him from touching and making the other shudder. It was annoying and down right pissing him off. Huffing, Mizuki leant against the wall as he thought of what he would do once Kabuto was next to him.

Hayate/Kabuto: Ancient

He could see the others eyes, dark and old. Ancient almost. It was always surprising to the sick man just how he looked when he gazed at him with his dark, dark eyes. It sent shivers up his back and made him worry for the future of his home. It was even more worrisome when those ancient eyes turned light and mocking, telling untold secrets that no one could decipher. But he knew, oh did he know, that there was more then just the secrets that haunted those eyes. There was the insanity, the darkness that swarmed and darkened them.

Kakashi/Gai: Eww!

It made him twitch, knowing just how many of those green spandex outfits he had. It hurt his head just thinking of the sea of green that sat in Gais closet. It was deadly to his thought process, knowing just how much Gai liked his green jumpsuits and had passed that love onto his student. He shivered lightly as he eyed his friend who was standing next to him in one of said outfits. Why the man had to torment them during these meetings he would never know, really. Shaking his head with a sigh, Kakashi tried to ignore it.


	42. Naruto 100 Word Drabbles Set 5

Title: 100 word drabble set

Fandom: Naruto

AN: I promise, I'm actually almost done with posting these. Probably a couple more sets before I'm done. :D

* * *

Kabuto/Mizuki: Window

It was surprising how often he was on one side and Mizuki on the other. Well, not all that surprising considering Kabutos tendency to be working on something, ignoring him until he was done with what ever he was working upon. It was kinda cute, if it didn't tweak his buttons. He was hating the glass that separated him from his lover, keeping him from touching and making the other shudder. It was annoying and down right pissing him off. Huffing, Mizuki leant against the wall as he thought of what he would do once Kabuto was next to him.

Hayate/Kabuto: Ancient

He could see the others eyes, dark and old. Ancient almost. It was always surprising to the sick man just how he looked when he gazed at him with his dark, dark eyes. It sent shivers up his back and made him worry for the future of his home. It was even more worrisome when those ancient eyes turned light and mocking, telling untold secrets that no one could decipher. But he knew, oh did he know, that there was more then just the secrets that haunted those eyes. There was the insanity, the darkness that swarmed and darkened them.

Hayate/Raidou: Airport

"I despise airports. They suck so very much," Hayate grumped as Raidou followed after, chuckling softly as he pulled their suitcases behind him with ease. "Why did we have to deal with them just to be glared at by your family? Because I just don't understand that."

"Because we both needed to get away and despite the time we had to spend with them, the time we didn't was just as worth it," Raidou replied, pulling his lover into his arms with a smirk.

"I suppose so. Doesn't mean I have to like airports any more then needed," Hayate huffed.

Sai/Kankuro: Motorcycle

He was gorgeous perched on the motorcycle, straddling the second seat as he waited for the driver to come back out. His stomach exposed, hair cropped short to cup his face, eyes as dark as the locks… He looked as if he was made to be straddling a bike, pressing against a strong back.

His arms were long and meant to wrap around a mans stomach, as were his legs, making everyone who saw him think sex. He was sex, want and lust. He was everything a person could want in a lover.

And he was his younger brothers lover.

Sai/Gaara: Driven

When he had seen him, he had decided that he wanted the Uchiha look alike and would get him. Gaara had been driven to get him and the moment he had, his interest had continued on, surprising him. But he had found that what had driven him to get Sai, drove him to keep him. He didn't complain, just continued with his new life with his lover. But he could see how his brother would watch Sai, would crave for his lover. He couldn't feel any jealousy about it. He just smirked and looked at Sai with a knowing look.


	43. Naruto 100 Word Drabbles Set 6

Title: 100 word drabble set

Fandom: Naruto

AN: I promise, I'm actually almost done with posting these. Probably a couple more sets before I'm done. :D

* * *

Sai/Kankuro: Motorcycle

He was gorgeous perched on the motorcycle, straddling the second seat as he waited for the driver to come back out. His stomach exposed, hair cropped short to cup his face, eyes as dark as the locks… He looked as if he was made to be straddling a bike, pressing against a strong back.

His arms were long and meant to wrap around a mans stomach, as were his legs, making everyone who saw him think sex. He was sex, want and lust. He was everything a person could want in a lover.

And he was his younger brothers lover.

Sai/Gaara: Driven

When he had seen him, he had decided that he wanted the Uchiha look alike and would get him. Gaara had been driven to get him and the moment he had, his interest had continued on, surprising him. But he had found that what had driven him to get Sai, drove him to keep him. He didn't complain, just continued with his new life with his lover. But he could see how his brother would watch Sai, would crave for his lover. He couldn't feel any jealousy about it. He just smirked and looked at Sai with a knowing look.

Gai/Hiashi Hyuuga: Sunset

The first time he had seen Gai do his 'Dynamic Entrance!' he had wondered if his eyes would burn out of his skull. The next few times were much the same, but after the fifth or sixth time, he had gotten curious as to why he used a sunrise and asked Gai.

The answer he had gotten had surprised him, sending him home to think and wonder. His brother worried about him as he sat and thought on what Gai had told him in answer to his question.

Then again, who would have thought that Gai used a sunset instead?

Naruto/Lee: Shadows

The first time he had seen Naruto sit in the shadows, perched on a tree branch, all blue eyes and blond hair had been the first time he had truly seen Naruto. He had felt that his fellow nin and friend had hidden himself away from everyone. As to why, he could never quite figure out.

Lee found that he liked to see Naruto in the shadows, just watching the world around him. He found that he enjoyed joining his friend in watching, waiting in the shadows. They sat, waited and became closer. Lee was hardly surprised when it happened.

Iruka/Yamato: Warmth

"You're cold," Yamato hummed, wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulders as they watched the snow fall around them.

"Just a bit," Iruka replied, leaning into the others strong body. "But it's worth it, don't you think?" he asked, Yamato chuckling lowly in one ear.

"I do, especially since I get to hold you without you grumping that I'm a human furnace," he teased, Iruka rolling his eyes.

"I do not grump," he huffed, shoving his elbow into Yamatos side with a smile. "And you are a human furnace. But I suppose it works now, since it's so cold here."


	44. Naruto 100 Word Drabble Set 7

Title: 100 Word Sets

Fandom: Naruto

Set: 1

AN: This set is actually done, so I'm posting the last of the drabbles. Enjoy.

* * *

Gai/Raidou: Coma

Slipping into the room, Gai closed the door behind him, the soft sounds of the nurses being shut off. The soft beeps of the machines that were watching over Raidou filled his ears. Wincing, he gazed at the prone body before sitting down next to the bed.

He ran his eyes over the bandages that covered his friends face, even as the steady plop of the IV fluid filled his hearing. He could still hear Raidous screams echo, still see the skin sear and pull back. It made him gag, even now.

"Forgive me," he whispered in the quiet room.

Genma/Kakashi: angel

Smiling around his senbon, Genma chuckled and shook his head with a slight laugh. Kakashi was staring at the handmade angel that Genma knew came from one little blond boy that they watched over.

"So, when did he have time to do it?" Kakashi asked as he played with it, brushing over the silver hair that stuck up around the angels face.

"Apparently when we weren't watching him. Bear helped him create it," Genma replied. "Did it whenever he was free, not studying something or another, the bug."

"I see," Kakashi hummed as he continued to play with the angel.

Naruto/Iruka: Roses

The first time he found wild roses in a vase on the kitchen counter, Iruka had wondered who had left them. He had asked around but no one had said anything of use so he had dropped it. A week passed, his roses wilted and he had a bad day when fresh roses appeared.

Smiling lightly, he decided to just let it go, rubbing at a butter soft petal that had fallen. The roses soothed his very sore mind and soul, making him smile at the thought of someone caring. The watching blond smiled and quickly left him to rest.

Kotetsu/Iruka: Innocence

He always thought that Iruka was kind of innocent about things. The man was always working, always around children!

But Kotetsu was proven wrong in the most spectacular way. Iruka not only showed just how knowledgeable he was by seducing a target, who was gayer then most nins, but by torturing the information out of him.

He did all of this in front of not only him, but their ANBU back up. Kotetsu had snickered at the surprise on their face, but had been feeling the same thing. Shaking his head, Kotetus had decided to rethink his opinion on Iruka.

Izumo/Genma: Imagination

Genma knew he had an imagination, especially when it came to sex and missions. But his rather fertile imagination had never provided him with the thought that the usually quiet Izumo had a tattoo. And not just something small, oh no.

But one that curled from belly button over his hips and around his back. It was a twist of vines and chrysanthemums. The first time Genma had seen it, he had itched to trace the markings with tongue and fingers. The next time he had seen the intricate tattoo, he had been able to indulge in his itch finally.

Kakashi/Asuma: Kingdom

He knew that their kingdom wasn't a whole lot; an apartment with well worn furniture was pretty much it. But as Kakashi had often said, "Asuma, all we need is a good bed, lots of lube and clean clothes. The roof over our heads is just a perk."

And his silver haired lover was right. All they needed to make them happy was each other, a bed and a lot of lube to make their kingdom so much more than an apartment. It was amazing in a lot of ways, but not surprising in others. It was all good though.

Hayate/Iruka: Options

He had options. He had opportunities. He didn't have to tie himself down to a sick man, one that would more likely die from his disease then from a mission. Yet, Iruka stayed, loved him, helped him when he had an attack. It amazed Hayate even to the day that he was nearly killed.

Since that day, he had stopped asking why Iruka stayed with him and instead thanked every God that Iruka did stay, loved him so much. He had to smile each time Iruka would turn down an offer to go out, only to come home to him.


	45. Drabble a Day 39 May 3

Title: Annoying Blond!

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kisame, Naruto

Requested by: FadedLullabyes

Prompt:

Drabble #: 39

Date: May 3, 2012

Word count: 363

Next pairing: Aya/Omi

Requested by: laurose

AN: I just had to write this…

And to note: No, I haven't stopped writing. No, I won't ever stop writing. My muses are to damn pushy and huffy. Yes, I'm still writing. No, I'm not posting my drabbles daily. I am posting them every 3 to 4 days.

Yes, I'm still taking drabble requests for my drabble a day. DON'T, for the love of writing, get complicated in your requests for drabbles. And DON'T expect smut. These are SHORT. They're drabbles after all. Good smut is long. At least two, three pages long.

Just to clear this up. I'm just tired. I'm dealing with my sinus problems (not fun), I'm taking antibiotics AND I'm editing my original story and another story with a friend for publishing so I'm a bit distracted.

Doesn't mean I've stopped working on my other stuff. ;)

* * *

"Fishy-chan," Naruto purred, smirking at the glare he got from Kisame. Settling back in his bonds, he crossed his legs, the ropes tightening before relaxing once more and tipped his head. "So, Fishy-chan, why are you standing guard over me? Usually it's one of the others," he said, getting another glare.

"You annoyed them all to the point where they've threatened to kill Pein and throw his body off a cliff," Kisame stated, giving Naruto a third glare before crossing his arms and looking away in what the fox suspiciously thought was a pout.

"Aww, they don't wanna play with me no more?" Naruto asked, pouting up at the large man, getting a growl before laughing lowly and sitting straight, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged. "And I really didn't do anything at all."

Kisame snorted and shook his head. "Bullshit. You sang It's a Small World when Itachi-san watched you, repeatedly. He still twitches and tries to kill what ever is playing any bars of that song by the way," Kisame stated, turning around with a flare of his coat. Naruto just looked up at him with a smile. "Sasori is still paranoid about his puppets by the way and won't go near a fire any more and refuses to walk into a room with one on top of that. And I have no idea what you did to Hiden but he refuses to come out of his damn room!"

"What? When Itachi-san came around, he never talked so I had to fill in the silence. And it's not my fault puppets creep me out and I told him about the time that I set one on fire on accident when a person surprised me with it. As for Hiden…let's say me and him had a talk about torture," Naruto stated, still looking innocently up at the other nin. Kisame balked slightly, paling into a sky blue as he scuttled away. "Of course…I could always talk about my love of sushi next…"

Not three hours later, Naruto was being dumped in front of the gates of Kohona, smiling like the cat that got the cream, the bird and the fish.


	46. Drabble a day 46 May 10

Title: Annoying Blonds!

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Itachi/Naruto

Requested by: FadedLullabys

Prompt: traumatize

Drabble #: 46

Date: May 10, 2012

Word count: 271

Next pairing: Kensei/Ichigo

AN: I'm a little late with this but I have reasons that I'm not going into right now. Let's just say I remember why I'm anti-social.

* * *

"Did you have to traumatize my partner by talking about your love for sushi?" Itachi asked as he stared at Naruto as the blond worked on something near a river. Naruto look up and smirked lightly, flicking a kunai at him. Itachi shifted his head slightly and let it thump into a tree behind him.

"Yes, I had to traumatize him. He was standing there, whining about how I traumatized everyone who had watched over me. It's not my fault that they couldn't stand it," Naruto pouted as he went back to what he was doing, holding up a cloth to look at it before placing it back in the water.

"He won't come near you now. We have a job we must do and he won't come near you," Itachi drawled, eyes flaring with his sharingan. Naruto snorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not my fault I like raw fish on rice, or wrapped in seaweed. It's rather good when I can get good fish," Naruto stated, a smirk curling over his lips as Itachi glared at him from behind his collar. "I wouldn't want to eat Kisame anyways. At least…not that way," he continued, standing up as he wrung out the cloth and then snapped it. "I'd rather him be alive and wiggling personally. What about you, Itachi-san? Alive and wiggling, or alive and pinning you somewhere to the surface? I rather like both ideas."

With that, Naruto bounced off with his wet cloth to dump on Sakuras face for annoying him, leaving Itachi standing there, mind racing with thoughts of Kisame and sex, blush exploding over his face.


	47. Drabble a Day 48 May 12

Title: Bets and Green Spandex Suits

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Gai, Kakashi

Prompt: spandex

Drabble #: 48

Date: May 12, 2012

Word count: 238

Next pairing: Gai, Naruto

AN: *cackles* That's right, Gai! Annoy him! Annoy him a lot!

* * *

"Come my friend! Wear the outfit with me!" Gai exclaimed gleefully as Kakashi glared at the green spandex suit in his hands.

"I think not, Gai," Kakashi drawled, shaking his head and pulling out his usual book as Gai pouted heavily. "I don't do spandex, not like you."

"But I do think you would look good in it," Gai whined, eyes going large misty. Kakashi had to wonder if the man hadn't learned it off of Naruto when they were working on something or another.

"No, I think not," the silver haired man stated, shaking his head with a smile under his mask before heading towards the Hokage tower to get his daily mission for he and his students. "Again, I don't look good in spandex. Why should I try and wear it?"

"I'm sure that you'll look good in anything that you wear," Gai said, following after and trying hard to get Kakashi into the spandex suit. Failing to do so, he found Naruto, who just held out his hand and took the money that he owed the younger male. "You were correct about me not getting him into the outfit."

"Of course I was right. Only you and Lee are nuts enough to wear something that eye searing," Naruto teased, kissing Gais cheek as he tucked the cash away. "Come on. Let's get going. Iruka is waiting for us," he chirped, dragging the larger man off.


	48. Drabble a Day 49 May 13

Title: Amazed at my Lover

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Gai/Naruto

Prompt: love

Drabble #: 49

Date: May 13, 2012

Word count: 249

Next pairing: Harry, Lily for bill560682

AN: I love me a good crack pairing. *squees*

* * *

Brushing his hand through soft hair, Gai had to smile at the sleepy mummer as a lean body shifted and pressed against his even more. He was surprised at just how loving Naruto was when it was just them. He was calmer, quieter, like Gai himself was, and much more loving.

The man had found himself falling in love with it. He loved just curling up with the younger male while they listened to the house settle around them. Or when it was raining, watch the rain as it ran down the windows and clouded their views of the world outside. He loved cooking with his lover the simple but filling meals that they shared between them and the huge meals that they created for their friends on special occasions.

He loved doing it all because he did it with Naruto. Nuzzling into blond hair, he chuckled at the garbled words that escaped from the full, pink mouth and curled his hand over one lean hip and stroked it just to feel the soft skin under his calloused hand. He marveled at the fact that the skin was unmarred even after so many years but not surprised about it. He knew that Naruto healed quickly and it just made him want to mark the skin with all sorts of dark marks, which didn't heal quite as fast as any wound created during a fight.

Gai thought that he loved that, just under how much he loved Naruto being himself.


	49. Drabble a Day 54 May 18

Title: First Dates

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kakashi/Iruka

Prompt: First Dates

Drabble #: 54

Date: May 18, 2012

Word count: 233

Next pairing: Abe, Xander

AN: I'm seriously writing this half asleep, like most of my drabbles now a days! *twitches* Yeah.

* * *

Straightening his shirt, Iruka gazed at himself in the mirror with a critical eye, trying not to frown at himself. He had a date, one of the few that he allowed himself while the academy was in session, and it was with a notorious porn reading pervert.

Shaking his head, the scarred teacher pushed the thoughts out of his head as he moved into his living room, picking up his tea cup and drinking down the last of the luke warm tea with a wrinkled nose. He was nervous, he knew that. He didn't want to end up really liking the man only to end up hurt. He had heard many rumors but didn't believe most of them. He respected one Kakashi Hatake, but he didn't know a thing about him.

At least nothing beyond what his very young and rather dense ex-student had told him during their talks about the man.

Shaking his head once more, hair flipping with the movements, he groaned and rubbed at the scar over his nose before looking to the door at the solid knocks on it. Pasting a smile onto his lips, he opened it and smiled up at Kakashi, the smile shifting into a softer one as he took the sake bottle with a bow in the shape of a rose wrapped around it.

Maybe the first date with a pervert wouldn't be so bad.


	50. Drabble a Day 60 May 24

Title: Times Long Past

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Jiraya, Orochimaru

Prompt: Past

Claimed by: Fadedlullabyes

Drabble #: 60

Date: May 24, 2012

Word count: 278

Next pairing: Asuma, Shikamaru

AN: tired.

* * *

He was pained; hurt knowing that his student was going through what he himself had gone through. Jiraya hummed lowly as he gazed into the fire as his thoughts turned to Orochimaru.

His friend had fooled them all into believing he was loyal to their village but had turned on them long before he had left physically. He supposed what hurt the most was the fact that the man hadn't even talked to him, having never once felt that he could come to him.

When Orochimarus experiments had come out, it had sent a kunai through his heart and made living in the village even more painful, but he had stayed. At least until Minato had died sealing away the Kyuubi. When that happened, he had left behind Kohona, Naruto and all of the memories that haunted him to go hunt down Orochimaru.

Jiraya had been hunting for his friend ever since, feeding what he had found out back to Kohona and the Hokage. He hadn't found much for so long that he had hoped that Orochimaru had decided that hiding was good. But all of his hopes had been broken the moment he had heard stirrings.

That had been around the time of Team 7's mission to Wave and when Sasuke had unlocked his sharigan. And now, Naruto was training to drag the Uchiha back by his hair if need be, going through the same pain as he had.

Jiraya looked at the young man as he turned over and curled up under his blanket and smiled softly. He had no doubt that the younger man wouldn't kick Sasukes ass where he had failed to with Orochimaru.


	51. Drabble a Day 61 May 25

Title: Bored

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Asuma, Shikamru

Prompt: cigarette

Claimed by: Ane

Drabble #: 61

Date: May 25, 2012

Word count: 273

Next pairing: Charlie, Xander

AN: tired.

* * *

Taking a slow drag off of his cigarette, Asuma pulled it away from his mouth and blew out a slow stream of smoke as he tapped off the ash. Shikamaru stood next to him, one of his own cigarettes hanging loosely from his mouth as they watched Ino and Choji practice against each other. They were bored just standing there smoking, but their teammates needed the practice, Shikamaru wasn't supposed to be standing on his ankle while the bone knitted the rest of the way and Asumas ribs screamed in protest the moment he did so much as stretched.

"This is boring," Shikamaru snorted, pulling his own cigarette from his mouth and snuffing it on the bottom of his shoe before tossing the butt into the woods.

"I know how you feel," Asuma chuckled, smirking at his friend and companion before returning his eyes to the two fighting. "But then again, it is better then being stuck in the hospital."

"Don't remind me of the hospital please. I keep getting hit on since my mom started playing match maker for me," Shikamaru groaned, pulling out a fresh white stick of rolled tobacco and stuck it in the corner of his mouth. Lighting it with a cheap lighter, he snorted as the cherry glowed brightly. "It's annoying now days and I really want to just kill who ever let loose that I'm available."

"And you're really not?" Asuma asked, getting a dry look which made him chuckle. "Apparently not."

"Nope. Not that anyone needs to know. I rather like the treats I get from those who really want me," Shikamaru chuckled around his cigarette.


	52. Drabble a Day 74 June 7

Title: Minty Birthdays

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Iruka, Naruto

Prompt: herbs

Drabble #: 74

Date: June 7, 2012

Word count: 246

Next pairing: Koenma, Xander

AN: I figured that I needed to state a few rules to request a story from me.

1) I rarely do het. Rarely people. Though if I like the pairing, I will do so.

2) Keep the prompts to one or two words. Stay away from the long ass prompts.

3) If I don't like the pairing and I say no to it, don't complain. I'll drop all your pairings.

4) You can request up to five (5) at any one time. I don't promise to be fast though.

5) If you're on , be logged in so I can reply. Also, no smut requested. Won't happen on that site. Ever.

That is all.

* * *

Smiling as the tiny blond boy reached up to pour some of the water in his cup into the potted herb plant, Iruka chuckled lowly and patted the blond locks. "Thank you for your help with my herbs, Naruto."

"You're welcome," Naruto chirped happily as he watered a second potted plant. Iruka smiled once more and plucked a few sprigs off of his mint plant before heading into his kitchen. He soon had a mint tart that he knew Naruto would enjoy cooling.

It was the night of Kyuubis defeat and the 4ths victory but it was also the young blond's birthday. Iruka had started to baby sit the young blond every time Minato had worked late, ending up being moved into a guest house on the property by Naruto.

The Hokage was doing what ever he needed to do at the festival, which meant that Naruto was left with Iruka once more, doing a birthday ritual. They would water or plant a series of new herbs for the winter months, make a mint tart for after lunch, eat lunch and then watch movies. After dinner and cake, Naruto would like a candle for his mother and they would pray for her.

More often then not, Minato wouldn't even come to pick up his young son, leaving him in Irukas care for the night. The two didn't really mind, Naruto not being close to his father. They enjoyed being together and cherished their herby time together.


	53. Drabble a Day 76 June 9

Title: Good Friends

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Choji, Naruto

Prompt: enjoyment

Drabble #: 76

Date: June 9, 2012

Word count: 236

Next pairing: Aya, Nagi

AN: I've always wanted to write pure fluff with this pairing. :D I really have. They just seem…fluffy and sweet. *coos*

* * *

Licking his lips, Choji watched as Naruto stuck out the tip of his tongue in concentration, stirring a simple stir fry around in the wok, making sure it didn't burn before it could be placed on the table. His friend had offered to come over to cook while he recovered from a broken leg from his last mission and had shown that he could cook.

When he had the proper ingredients and the time for it.

Smiling, the large man settled back in his chair and sighed when his leg twinged, Naruto looking away from the wok, still stirring, to gaze at him with a curious expression. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun, my leg just twinged, that's all," he promised, getting a small smile.

"It's about time for your pain killer anyways. So once this is done, I'll give it to you," Naruto promised, getting a nod as Choji melted into the chair with a moan.

"Thanks, man, that would be nice," he said, smiling once more as Naruto returned to cooking food and pulling down dishes. He placed rice on the plates before laying the stirfry and a simple sweet and sour sauce over that. Handing one to Choji, Naruto added a glass of sweet, fresh apple juice and his friends pain killer, curling up with his own plate in the corner of a couch, both of them content to relax with each other in the silence.


	54. Drabble a Day 78 June 11

Title: Jealousy Issues

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Gaara/Naruto

Prompt: girls

Drabble #: 78

Date: June 11, 2012

Word count: 259

Next pairing: Hellboy, Xander

AN: Just…so cute. :)

* * *

Pouting around his sucker, Naruto tipped his head back and watched through his lashes as some chick batted her eyes at his lover, making him roll his baby blues. Standing up, he strolled over and smiled tightly at the woman before turning to Gaara as he pulled the sucker out of his mouth with one last lick to it.

"Gaara, I've been waiting for you," Naruto said, leaning into the hand that came up to run through his blond locks.

"Sorry. Had to change out of my uniform," Gaara rumbled, wrapping his arm around Narutos waist, dipping down for a sugar pineapple flavored kiss. Pulling away, he smiled at the happy, content smile that he got from Naruto. "Ready to head home?"

"I was ready to go home when she stopped you," Naruto pouted as he pointed to the glowering female. "Come on, I have dinner waiting to be cooked and you have a paper to put the finishing touches on," he said, drawing a smirk from Gaara as the green eyes drew over his body.

"Delightful," Gaara chuckled, squeezing Narutos waist and leading him out of the bar that he worked in. "What's for dessert?" he asked with a lusty look.

"Well, we do have those brownies and caramel sauce," Naruto hummed, smiling up at the red head, arms coming to wrap around Gaaras waist as they headed for their car. The girl left behind scowled and made and outraged sound at the words that came back to her.

"Are you on the menu, lover?"

"Always, Gaara, always."


	55. Drabble a Day 84 June 17

Title: A Little Distraction

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Asuma/Nartuo

Prompt: distraction

Drabble #: 84

Date: June 17, 2012

Word count: 260

Next pairing: Schuldig/Aya

AN: So, yeah, I know. I'm late. I was sick for most of the week and needing to work on catching up on things. So enjoy.

* * *

Sinking into the hot water, Naruto covered his face with a wash cloth and tried to relax after the newest funeral. Groaning, he sank deeper down until his chin touched the warm water.

His heart hurt, throbbing with the ache of his loss, making him wonder why he had become a Shinobi in the first place if all he knew was pain. Sighing, he dropped the washcloth into the water as his bathroom door opened and his lover walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Naruto, how are ya holding up?" Asuma asked as he stripped out of his clothes, the blond setting up to make room for his bigger lover.

"Okay, I suppose," Naruto mused, shrugging his shoulders as the larger man slipped behind Naruto and pulled him close. The younger male sighed and settled back into the big body, fingers running over the lightly furred arms, amazed that he had fallen for such a hairy male.

"It hurts to lose someone, but my body hair seems to interest you," Asuma chuckles, watching a blush spread over Narutos cheeks.

"The fact that I feel for such a hairy man surprises me, still does," Naruto snorted, tugging on a bit of arm hair. Asuma snorted and stroked one hand over Narutos belly. "Usually those I slept with were smooth."

"Good thing that I wasn't just happy with one or two nights with you," the large man smugly said, watching blue eyes roll. He had to feel good at having lightened his mates mood after losing his sensei Jiraya.


	56. Drabble a Day 88 June 21

Title: A Surprising Development

Fandom: Nartuo

Pairing/Characters: Genma/Naruto

Prompt: something surprising

Claimed by: Cutsycat

Drabble #: 88

Date: June 21, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

AN: It turned out cute. :D

* * *

"So, wow," Genma said, his senbon bouncing in his mouth as he watched Naruto work a pen like took that had a round ball on top with paper attached to it over a small wooden statue. "I did not know that you could do that," he breathed, plopping down onto Narutos couch.

"No one really does, but that's because no one knows that Iruka can carve," Naruto chuckled, taking a close look at the sleeping dog in his hand. Picking up a small, wooden sparrow, he slotted it into place and smiled bright. "Perfect fit."

"When did you learn? Who taught you?" Genmas asked as Naruto assembled the entire statue, placing the animals onto a base, along with a carved weeping willow tree.

"Iruka found me playing with a knife and a stick, creating a head for a doll. It was crude at best, but Iruka saw that I had raw, self taught talent," Naruto replied as he placed the statue down and started to clean up the wood dust. "I was about 7 and in my second year of the academy, so he started to give me lessons on how to carve."

"So all those little statues that litter his place," Genma drawled, watching Naruto blush as he flips the dust out of the window.

"Are my earlier attempts," Naruto replied, shrugging with a sheepish smile. "My newer ones are sold and the money put into a specialized fund under my other name."

"Ah, so that's what that bank statement is about," Genma chuckled, pulling Naruto down to straddle his lap.

"Yep. I'm building a fund for any kids we have," Naruto admitted, getting a loving smile asGenma put his senbon aside.

"Great minds think alike."


	57. Drabble a Day 89 June 22

Title: A Surprising Development 2

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kakashi/Iruka

Prompt: something surprising

Drabble #: 89

Date: June 22, 2012

Word count: 297

Next pairing: Ganju, Ichigo

AN: Cute is my middle name.

* * *

Smiling as his lover played with their newest gift from Naruto on the mantle, Kakashi sat back and chuckled lowly. "The two of you are the most surprising people, both on and off the battlefield so to speak," he said, getting a slightly smug look from his lover of two years.

"You should know this, lover," Iruka chuckled and brushed a bit of his hair back out of his face. Kakashi was mildly distracted by the way the move made the locks swayed as Iruka moved away from the fireplace. Iruka sat down next to the other man and crossed his legs. "Naruto and I have to deal with being alone and without parents, and without really close friends. We clicked together rather well," he mused, rubbing his bottom lip as he thought.

"So you taught him to carve and both of you created a mini business right under mine and Genmas noses. You sneaky little nin you," Kakashi purred, pulling Iruka close as he laughed. "So what are you doing with the money you two pull in?" he asked.

"Naruto is putting his away for the most part so he can support any kids he and Genma have along for emergencies," Iruka said, smiling slightly. "I've been saving for a special occasion. With how much I've saved, I can throw two extravagant weddings and still have enough for a lovely honeymoon for the couple."

"I see. We'll it's a good thing you have that saved up and I have a very large kimono fund," Kakashi drawled, pulling out a velvet box. Opening it, he handed the box and simple white gold engagement ring to Iruka who took with wide eyes. "Marry me?"

"Yes, I will," Iruka breathed, allowing Kakashi to slip the ring onto his finger.


	58. Drabble a Day 91 June 24

Title: Interesting Surprises 3

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Izumo, Naruto

Requested by: Fidicen

Prompt: clay

Drabble #: 91

Date: June 24, 2012

Word count: 272

Next pairing: Kisame/Naruto

AN: So a little late. Sorry. I haven't slept properly the last few days. Taking its toll, ect. Tired.

* * *

Izumo ran his fingers through his bangs and frowned to himself as he listened to Naruto sand something or another. Naruto looked up and smirked at his friend as he nudged the other man with an elbow.

"What's up in that mind of yours?" he asked, Izumo groaning and leaning back on one hand as his other finger his hair.

"Why is it you, me and Iruka-kun have the most perverted lovers in the village?" he asked, pouting at his friend and getting a low chuckle.

"Because we're a bunch of saps for the sweet ones, no matter how perverted they are," Naruto teased, pulling out his detail sanders. "They enjoy making us blush and we enjoy trying to make them behave in public," he continued. Izumo hummed and watched as his friend worked a small bit of sand paper over the hair of his dancing figure.

"When did you add clay to your list of workings?" he finally asked, pointing to the figure.

"I did it as a fluke. While I was traveling around with Jiraya, wood was really scarce in the desert and icy regions, but it was fairly easy to enough to find clay around any major water sources. So I picked up a bit of clay, learning how to cure it and the such, and started to use it. But I don't use it a whole lot. Takes a lot of time to dry and get ready to sell," Naruto said, shrugging.

"I see," Izumo mused. "Can you make me something?" he asked, a smirk spreading over his lips as Naruto looked at him with a matching smirk.


	59. Drabble a Day 92 June 25

Title: Ask Me Out

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kisame/Naruto

Prompt: tiny dates

Drabble #: 92

Date: June 25, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Kotetsu, Naruto

AN: So a little late. Sorry. I haven't slept properly the last few days. Taking its toll, ect. Tired.

* * *

"You're really tiny." Kisame stared down at the blond haired blue eyed male whow was the best friend of Sasuke, Itachis younger brother. The pink mouth pulled into a frown as Naruto sniffed and bit into his pocky stick.

"I'm 18, my mother is shorter than me," Naruto stated, waving the bit off pocky stock at the man. His eyes took in the blue hair and blue eyes, making him smirk. "I know who you are, you giant. You're Itachi's friend, Kisame."

"What? Itachi talks a bout me?" Kisame asked, sounding smug about that before frowning when the younger male snorted.

"More like Sasuke complains when you and Itachi need to get laid. And do it in Itachis room, which is next to his," Naruto stated, running a hand through his hair. Standing up, he finished his pocky stick and cocked a hip to the side. "He complains that you're a dirty talker while you're fucking, and he doesn't have anyone to have fun with," he chuckled. As he walked towards the Uchiha kitchen, Kisame watched him walk, feeling his lips pull into a leer at the way the jeans cupped Narutos ass.

"Damn, that should be illegal," Kisame moaned, following the tiny blond. "So, what about you? Are you datin' anyone?"

"No," Naruto chuckled, pulling out a bottle of soda before leaning against one counter as he opened it.

"Want to go out sometime?" Kisame asked, rubbing his chin as Naruto gave him a promising look.

"Pick me up here," Naruto stated, writing out his address, "on Saturday and take me out for a day at the fair, blue boy. If you're lucky, you'll get something special." As Naruto walked out of the kitchen, Kisame cursed at his throbbing dick.


	60. Drabble a Day 93 June 26

Title: My Blond

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kotetsu/Naruto

Prompt: possessive

Drabble #: 93

Date: June 26, 2012

Word count: 250

Next pairing: Naruto, Orochimaru

AN: So a little late. Sorry. I haven't slept properly the last few days. Taking its toll, ect. Tired.

* * *

Stepping into the bar, Kotetsu swept his eyes over the group, looking for the familiar blond mop of his lover. Spotting his other half, his lips pulled into a smile he frowned as he spotted another guy flirting with his lover. Heading over, he wrapped an arm around a slim waist and pulled him close.

"Hey, Naru, sorry about being so late," Kotetsu said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey, Kotetsu," Naruto replied, the guy scowling as Kotetsu sneered at him before smiling down at his boyfriend. "Have trouble finding a parking spot?" he asked, amused by his lovers jealousy.

"Just a tiny bit, but I was able to find one finally. Did you cab over?" Kotetsu asked as his arms wrapped his arms wrapped tightly around Narutos waist, shooting a glare towards the man, watching as he left.

"Kiba and Hinata gave me a ride from work," Naruto chuckled, pulling Kotetsu close. "Thanks for getting rid of the prick. I've had to move three times to different tables in an attempt to get away from the jerk."

"Not a problem," Kotetsu purred, rubbing their lips together, one hand slinking down to cup one firm cheek, pulling him closer. Naruto chuckled and nipped at his boyfriends bottom lip, feeling the lust spread through him.

"How about we get something to drink and then you can show off your possessiveness on the floor?" Naruto suggested, eyes glinting.

"Sounds good to me," Kotetsu chuckled, waving for the bartender with a smirk.


	61. Drabble a Day 94 June 27

Title: Interesting Surprises 4

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Naruto, Orochimaru

Prompt: the Truth

Drabble #: 94

Date: June 27, 2012

Word count: 311

Next pairing: Yusuke, Kurawabara

AN: So a little late. Sorry. I haven't slept properly the last few days. Taking its toll, ect. Tired.

* * *

He was such a lovely young man, so very strong and knowledgeable just like his father had been when he had been alive. With sunny blond hair and blue eyes that could be as cold as glaciers or as warm as the summer sky, he was beautiful and been people to him easily. Orochimaru had to admit that Naruto was a lot like his father, even though the man had died when his child had been but a scan few hours old.

But now he was 18 and had taken over his clan lines from both of his parents, having fought and won the right to do so. Now was the time to give him the scroll that had been left behind by Minato.

Slipping into the house, surprised that he was still keyed into the wards, Orochimaru gazed around the darkened room, allowing his eyes to get used to the dark. His eyes trailed over the desk he had at one time talked his lover over and the couch that they had sat upon before the council and red headed little bitch had hurt both of them.

But with the scroll in hand, he was going to set things right and possibly allow him to join his lover in death.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the memories away, he walked over to the desk and placed the scroll down onto a clear spot. His eyes turned to a picture and he picked it up, gazing at the smiling face of Naruto. He was with the nin he knew was named Genma and both of them were beaming happily as they hugged each other tightly.

"Protect and love Naruto, Genma, for as long as you live," Orochimaru said in the dark. "For you never know when it shall be torn away," was the echo as he disappeared from the house.


	62. Drabble a Day 103 July 6

Title: What a Discovery

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kankuro/Naruto

Prompt:

Drabble #: 103

Date: July 6, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Neji/Naruto

AN: I…so very wanted to continue this line. I really, really did. So I ended up a bit on the sick side yesterday. Still a bit sick today. Deal and enjoy.

On another note, I did start a story based on this story line (which will include a few more drabbles in this world due to the future pairings). It will be about 5 to 10 parts long. Just have to write it and finish it. Thank you.

* * *

"How is it that you're able to charm everyone and yet have so many fucking enemies, including my brother?" Kankuro asked as he dabbed at Narutos bottom lip, watching him wince.

"I have no idea," Naruto pouted, watching as his older lover tossed the cotton ball away and pick up some bruise cream. "For some odd reason, I just make them all pissed off," he huffed.

"At least you heal fast," Kankuro chuckled as he smoothed the cream onto Narutos cheek. "And can give back as much as you take."

"Very true," Naruto purred as he was pulled into Kankuros lap. "Who would have thought that one of the most popular guys would ever be interested in the bastard child?" he mused, cupping his lovers cheeks as the other man cupped his ass.

"I just had to see your sculptures and wanted to buy something special for the ex-bitch," Kankuro chuckled, leaning back and spreading his legs, letting his lover bounce a bit.

"She just couldn't appreciate how much time and money went into the piece," Naruto chuckled, hands resting on Kankuros stomach as he looked to one shelf where a dragonfly and butterfly sat on a few pieces of bamboo.

"Or the fact that the creator is insanely talented, hot and perfect for me," Kankuro drawled, moving to flip them over, Naruto squealing in surprise as he was tumbled backwards. They came together in a deep, slow kiss, missing the door opening as Naruto mewled in lust and pulled Kankuro closer.

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell us Uzumaki was dating your brother?" Sasuke snarled, Kankuro pulling away from the kiss and glared as Naruto blinked.

"It never came up," Gaara grunted, Sasuke and Neji glaring at him. Naruto just groaned lowly.


	63. Drabble a Day 104 July 7

Title: What a Discovery 2

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Neji, Naruto

Prompt: talks

Drabble #: 104

Date: July 7, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Megatron, Teen!Optimus

AN: Please note that I usually don't post so much every week. Once the Drabble a Day is done, it shall go back to a chapter or two every week.

* * *

"Uzumaki," Neji stated, standing before Naruto as the blond flipped through his research notes.

"Hyuuga," Naruto greeted, looking up from his paper on the Greek mythologies. "What do you want?" he asked, starting to pack up his stuff. He had a feeling that he would need to find a better place to work in after this conversation if Neji had found him so easily.

"So why is it no one has ever found out that you are dating Gaaras older brother?" Neji asked, shoving his hands into his khakis. He could admit that now he really looked at Naruto that he was indeed quite appealing. All soft brightness and mischief, he was easy on the eyes. Naruto was also lean and would fit perfectly under a larger body as he proved by the way he had looked when they had walked in on him and Kankuro.

"We don't exactly see each other all that much while on campus, Hyuuga," Naruto snorted. "I'm surprised at you. You and Sasuke never asked why I live off of campus instead of the dorms. Even Inuzuka asked and he's a dipshit," he stated, throwing his bag over one shoulder and trying to keep his temper under control.

"We never bothered to ask," Neji replied as he followed after the younger male.

"You hate me because I'm a bastard child of a man who ignores my very existence and I still kicked your ass and Sauskes in high school with grades 3 or 4 times," Naruto growled, turning around on the heel of one foot, finally letting loose. "I had to learn how to dodge you guys and know what neighborhoods to avoid so I didn't run into you guys, but you never once wanted to find out who the fuck I was. You relied on rumors."

"Uzumaki," Neji said in surprise at the snarled words.

"Shut it, Hyuuga. You and Sasuke can learn who the fuck I am by watching me, like everyone else. Next time you attack me though, Kankuro will be coming after you. And not just physically." With that threat issued, Naruto stalked off, muttering about idiot clan members needing new thoughts implanted into their heads.


	64. Drabble a Day 110 July 13

Title: What a Discovery 3

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Lee, Naruto

Prompt: colds

Drabble #: 110

Date: July 13, 2012

Word count: 372

Next pairing: Miles/Optimus

AN: Please note that I usually don't post so much every week. Once the Drabble a Day is done, it shall go back to a chapter or two every week.

* * *

"You hardly get sick, Naruto. I'm sure you can take two days to rest, my friend," Lee stated as he pushed the blond down. "Kankuro asked me to keep you down and resting."

"I know, I know," Naruto groaned as he laid back, feeling dizzy. "Why now? Why do I catch a cold now?"

"You were caught in the freezing rain because Kankuro got caught up in a fight with Gaara," Lee snorted, getting a glare from the blond. "Come on and rest. I will make you some good soup and bring you a movie," he offered.

"Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "Fine. I want chicken noodle with star shaped noodles though," he stated, poking Lee in the side.

"Very well, chicken and stars it is. Homemade on top of that," Lee said brightly, throwing out a thumbs up. Naruto chuckled and wiggled down under his blanket as he gazed up at his friend. Smiling, the young man left his sick friend to go out to start the food. As the noodles cooked and the chicken cooled enough to shred, he moved Narutos laptop into the bed room, leaving him with several of his favored movies.

Once the soup was ready, Lee took a bowl in and sat with Naruto to watch one of the movies as the younger male ate slowly. When the soup was done, the whiskered male curled up as his friend ran his fingers through soft, blond hair.

Looking down, Lee smiled softly at the sight of a sleeping Naruto, the fox like male snoring softly as he cuddled into Kankuros pillow. Shaking his head, the young athlete tugged Narutos blanket up and over him before continuing to play with blond locks. He nodded at Kankuro when he poked his head in to check on his lover.

"Did he eat?" Kankuro asked quietly, sitting on Narutos other side, his hand taking over the petting.

"Yeah, some chicken and stars. I put the rest into the refrigerator and the instructions to heat it up on the front," Lee said, slipping off the bed with a bright smile that left Kankuro blinking.

"Thanks, man, for taking care of him for me while I was at work."

"Not a problem."


	65. Drabble a Day 119 July 22

Title: New Beginnings

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Gai/Lee/Nartuo

Prompt: beginnings

Drabble #: 119

Date: July 22, 2012

Word count: 350

Next pairing: Hellboy, John

AN: Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto-san, do you want to join me and Gai for lunch today?" Lee asked, trotting up to his fellow nin. Naruto looked up from the bag of groceries in his arms and gazed at Lee with a small smile.

"I thought it was a team night, a chance to reconnect with your old teammates," Naruto said, shifting his bag in his arms.

"Neji-san has a mission he must get ready for and Tenten-san must cover her families store since her father sprained his ankle so badly," Lee explained, rubbing the back of his head. "Gai suggested that I invite you."

"I don't believe I will ever get used to you calling him just Gai," Naruto chuckled, shaking his head with a fond smile.

"So is that a yes, my friend?" Lee asked, Naruto rolling his eyes once more.

"Yes, it's a yes. I just need to drop off my groceries," Naruto huffed, continuing on with his walk to his apartment. Lee beamed and followed after the other, mind already thinking of just why he and Gai had been so eager to have Naruto come out with them.

The younger nin had won them over by being himself and fighting for his beliefs. Since Naruto had come back, Lee and Gai had watched to see if he showed any interest in anyone. Imagine their surprise when he had dated Shino for close to a year before they broke up after Naruto had dragged Sasuke back.

Since then, he and Gai had gone out of their way to invite Naruto out to meals, parties and get-togethers. Naruto accepted unless he had plans before hand or a mission to plan for.

"Lee?" Narutos voice snapped him out of his thoughts, making him shake his.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun. Did you say something?" Lee asked, watching pink lips quirk upwards.

"Just that we're here and I asked if you wanted a drink," Naruto stated as he opened the door. "It won't take long to put this away."

"That would be nice," Lee replied, smile stretching over his face as the walked into the apartment.


	66. Drabble a Day 127 July 30

Title: Blackmailing Made Easy 1

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Ibiki, Iruka

Prompt: Need

Drabble #: 127

Date: July 30, 2012

Word count: 361

Next pairing: Naruto, ANBU

AN:*zombie shuffle* So long! It took so long to post!

* * *

Sitting behind his desk, Ibiki tapped his fingers on his desk and raised an eyebrow, or what had been his eyebrow, and frowned at the young chunnin before him. Iruka just smiled brightly at the scarred man, unafraid of the man and happy with the way things were going so far.

"You want one of my ANBU to teach Naruto whatever they can?" Ibike asked slowly, Iruka smiling even wider.

"Starting from the beginning," Iruka hummed, holding up a hand at the first sign of protest from the interrogation expert. "Before you protest, le me tell you about the real Naruto that very few people see."

Sitting back, Ibiki nodded his head. "Alright, share away," he grunted.

"Naruto isn't a hyper, annoying brat, not the mask he shows, Ibik-san," Iruka started, face serious. "He is amazingly smart, sharp and very good at hiding in plain sight despite his absurdly good loud clothes and tendencies to be loud and annoying himself."

"Then why does he act like an idiot?" Ibiki asked, leaning forward, elbows resting on the desk as he laced hands were held before his face.

"You and I both know that he holds the Kyuubi. Should he show just how smart he is there would be some very nasty consequences," Iruka pointed out. "As it is, he has never been taught properly because no one took the time to do so. When I finally got him there was only so much I could do to help fix it. He needs someone who can make the time to help him learn and grow to be the nin that he has the potential to be."

"So you came to me to see if I haven an ANBU who could take the time to teach him everything he needs to know," Ibiki drawled, Iruka nodding his head. "Alright, I have someone. Whose team would he land on as a genin?"

"Kakashi Hatake as the sensei with probably Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha as teammates." The answer made Ibiki sigh and rub at his face.

"I'll make sure he keeps up his training up until he makes at least chunnin."

"Thank you."

"Go away."


	67. Drabble a Day 128 July 31

Title: Blackmailing Made Easy 2

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Naruto, ANBU

Prompt: surprising

Drabble #: 128

Date: July 31, 2012

Word count: 356

Next pairing: Twins, Harry

AN: I never said WHICH ANBU it was.

* * *

Smiling as he leant against the tree trunk, lounging on a branch, Naruto gazed out at his teammates as they learned how to walk up a tree. They were on their first real mission to Wave and already he had to show just how far his private tutoring had gone. The brothers that had attacked them earlier had been quickly followed after by Zabuza and his apparent apprentice. Once they had arrived at wave, he had admitted to private tutoring since before he had even graduated the academy to fix his teachers fuck ups.

Predictably, Sasuke had been pissed up until Kakashi had stated that the tutoring program was open to anyone who wanted it. Sakura had said that Naruto was probably still working on academy level exercises. She had quickly shut up when he had walked up a tree and then back down with out any major problems. Once more, his teammates had made their outrage known.

"Why is it you're still a gennin?" Kakashi asked, coming to stand next to his student. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to be learning how to work on a team. So far I've still learned more working with my tutor then I have with you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto drawled, shrugging one shoulder.

"And what do you mean by that?" the silver haired man asked, eyebrow raising upwards.

"Sasuke refuses to work with anyone else unless they make themselves useful in someway, otherwise he's a lone avenger. As for Sakura, to her I'm nothing but an idiot who has no sense and Sasuke is her God," Naruto stated. "Not like I haven't evaded ANBU's civilians or even you when I've decided I didn't want to be found. Not like I didn't create a jutsu all on my own," he snorted before standing. "I'm going to work on my water walking. I'm still iffy on choppy water."

With those parting words, Naruto bounded off, leaving Kakashi to wonder just how blind he was when it came to his students. Sitting on his branch, crutches next to him and cast perched on another branch, he settled into think needed deep thoughts.


	68. Drabble a Day 139 August 11

Title: Turning a Snake

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kabuto, Naruto

Prompt: sneaky spy

Drabble #: 139

Date: August 11, 2012

Word count: 351

Next pairing: Hitsugaya, Kenpachi

AN: This was fun to write and continues on with the 'Annoy his enemies' kind of thing but with a bit more seriousness.

**Guest Review 1: I was so mean to the 'Tachi! *cuddles him and cries* But he made a good dead body...I'm glad you enjoyed it though.  
**

**Guest Review 2: That might be workable. :D**

* * *

"Why do you work for such a snaky bastard? Especially since we both know he'll turn on you the moment your usefulness is all used up," Naruto asked, sitting on a boulder as he gazed at the silver haired minion of Orochimarus.

"Why do you prank and bother your comrades?" Kabuto asked as Naruto sat down on the rock.

"So they don't look too closely. I don't need all of my secrets to come out after all," Naruto chuckled, shrugging. "And don't think I'm going to let you get away without answering my question."

Kabuto eyed him. "I work for him because he gives me meaning." Pausing, he shifted on his feet. "He defines me."

"No one can define another person. If you can't define who you are without another person doing it for you, you end up being nothing more than a puppet," Naruto stated, voice and face serious. "There is nothing worse than losing yourself to someone else's whims and desires."

"Is there really?" Kabuto drawled, eyes taking in the young man before him. Naruto was younger then him by three years, but the sweet face already showed just how wise he was. With his blond hair that fell in a soft way, blue eyes that sparkled with mischief most of the time and softly tanned skin, he looked…unthreatening.

But Naruto was smarter then what people thought; had lived a harder life then even the most down trodden orphan. Kabuto saw past the mask but had a feeling that he could only see a tiny bit of the truth.

"I see," Kabuto finally sighed. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back as his companion waited for him to continue. "So what do I do to get away from him?" he finally asked.

Naruto smiled and slipped off of the rock, walking over to the older male. "Well, you start by working for me. Tsunade-baa-chan gave me special permission to do what I want for the good of Leaf. Since I know what needs to be done, you willing to turn on the snaky bastard?"

"Yes, yes I am."


	69. Drabble a Day 146 August 18

Title: A Little Chat

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Shino/Naruto

Prompt:

Requested by: fidicen

Drabble #: 146

Date: August 18, 2012

Word count: 350

Next pairing: Remus, Harry

AN: I'm thinking that this world and the world of our dear Kabuto spy will be one in the same…

* * *

"What are you up to?" Shino asked as he watched Naruto flip through the pages of a book on affinities.

"My tutor wants me to know the base knowledge on affinities before we do the chakra test o find out more," Naruto hummed, his quiet friend sitting next to him. He watched an eyebrow raise upwards at that. "Yes, I'm still training with my tutor. It's set so I train with him all the way up until my first chunin assignment."

"I see," Shino said quietly as Naruto continued to look through the book with a smile on his lips. "What about your teammates?"

"The usual. The sun sets and rises because Sasuke wants it to and I'm still an idiot to Sakura while Sasuke is still the lone avenger," Naruto snorted. "though he tried really hard to get my tutor. Ibiki shot that idea down real fast. He told him that my tutor had been specially asked for and that you had to have certain requirements to get one like I have. H was not happy about that particular fact."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Shino mused, undoing part of his coat and letting it hang open. "What about Kakashi-san?"

"Shoving team work down our throats. He also has these two working on beginners lessons when we don't have any missions," Naruto admitted with a smirk. "They hate every minute of it and ask why I'm not doing it. Kakashi has to remind them that I've had remedial lessons already and with a tutor they would be doing the same thing."

"Good for them," Shino snickered, Naruto closing his book with a smile on his lips. "How's it going with that?"

"Sakuras aim has improved along with her chakra capabilities. The amount she has is also growing," Naruto mused, tapping his bottom lip. "Sasuke is at a stale mate though. He wants to learn how to kills his brother, but wants the fast way to do it. He doesn't want the base, just the power."

"What's Kakashi going to do?" Shino asked.

"Kick his ass until he listens. What else?"


	70. Drabble a Day 151 August 23

Title: Little Business Maker

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Naruto

Prompt: seal master

Drabble #: 151

Date: August 23, 2012

Word count: 394

Next pairing: Naruto, Harry

AN: What? I liked the idea and it kinda went it's own way.

* * *

Bending over a scroll, brush in hand and moving in smooth movements, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he created a seal on the scroll. Sitting up, he followed at the seal that he had created, taking in all of the minute details before nodding and placing the seal aside to dry. He pulled out a new parchment scroll and dipped his brush into an ink pot.

When he had been a genin, he had started to research seals, fascinated by the way they worked and how you could layer them to create something intricate and powerful. From there, he had worked on learning how to do them himself and had built on what was already known about seals.

Tsundae had also given him permission to start a small business to creating basic seal scrolls for those who didn't mind buying, which had turned out to be quiet a few people. His small business kept him busy during the weekends and some nights as he created a back log of the scrolls that were bought the most.

Of course, no one knew just who created them, a requirement from Naruto so that his business didn't suddenly tank just because he was the holder of Kyubbi. After all, the seal business supplemented his mission pay. So far he had a nice retirement fund if he got to that point or a great contribution to the orphanages of the slums of Kohona.

The seals were usually delivered by bird, usually one that was provided by Tsunade but the ones he was creating would be delivered by Narutos team, Sai and Sakura far from please at such a menial mission. Only Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto knew exactly what the seals were and why they had to be taken by a team that knew what they were doing.

Finishing with his last seal, placing it aside with a groan before standing up and stretching with a low moan, he moved into the kitchen. Filling his kettle up with water, Naruto soon had a cup of tea in hand, sipping at the hot liquid and letting it warm and sooth him.

The seals were done, drying on the table and waiting to be rolled up and tucked away until the mission. He was free for the moment and knew that with this last seal delivery, he would gain his mastery.


	71. Drabble a Day 152 August 24

Title: Roaming Lover

Fandom: Harry Potter, Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Naruto/Harry Potter

Prompt: roaming

Requested by: Fidicen

Drabble #: 152

Date: August 24, 2012

Word count: 327

Next pairing: Kisame/Naruto

AN: No…I have no idea where I'm going with this.

* * *

"You just kinda roam around huh?" Naruto asked, leaning back against a tree trunk. His companion turned amused green eyes to him as he tapped the ash off of his cigarette.

"Pretty much," Harry replied. He had somehow landed in the hidden lands nearly a month ago in the middle of a fight. He had had his misfortune of landing in Sound, but luckily just in time for most of it to go up as Orochimaru had disappeared with everyone. He had been found completely out of it, magical core nearly drained from not only Apparating to the lands, but also from saving himself from the falling building.

Team 7 had brought him back, Inochi doing a mind walk and landing in a maze where he had found Harry resting. Giving the mind nin what information he had needed, he had been left alone to wake up on his own. Once he had, Harry had told Tsunade that he was stuck there until his magical core was refilled, so to speak. Naruto had ended up as his watcher, sharing his apartment and lately his bed.

"Seen any pretty places?" Naruto asked his lover as the man used a bit of magic, about all he could do, to destroy the butt of his cigarette.

"Lot's of places, some of them quite dangerous to be in," Harry hummed, getting a smile from the younger male. "I have pictures once I can get into my bag."

"Your bag is connected to your core?" Naruto asked as he pulled the smaller male into his lap.

"Pretty much," Harry replied as he comfortable. "Though it's more that I need a bit of magic to unlatch it."

"You'll be able to do that soon from what you've told me. I'm just glad you're sticking around though," Naruto mused.

"It's nice to be appreciated," Harry chuckled, nosing into Narutos neck with a smile on his lips. Naruto chuckled and squeezed him around his waist.


	72. Drabble 153 August 25

Title: Turning a Bloody Cloud 1

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kisame, Naruto

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 153

Date: August 25, 2012

Word count: 378

Next pairing: Kisame/Itachi

AN: The first of a world that I'm building.

* * *

"Naruto-san, why the hell did you make me fear becoming sushi?" The large blue man watched as the fox took a slow drag off of his cigarette, blue eyes watching a group of bandits down in a valley. Naruto had a look of a man with a mission and a plan on how to do it.

"What better way to escape and hide the fact then to annoy you guys?" Naruto asked as he blew out a stream of smoke.

"Heh. I see," Kisame said, shaking his head as a breeze tugged at their clothes, making the red cloud cloak he was wearing flutter. "So when did you start smoking?"

"About the time the mostly civilian council of Kohona decided that getting back the traitor Uchiha back was more important then saving the life of one of their strongest nins and healer only second to Tsunade-sama," Naruto stated, voice cold. He tapped a bit of ash off of his cigarette.

Kisame idly wondered if he should fear for the idiots who had fucked with the Kyuubi brat. He knew for a fact that Naruto had friends and spies in strategic places that could make the lives of all of Kohona people very difficult to live.

"They fucked themselves with a spiked vibrator didn't they?" The rather dark smirk that spread over Narutos lips was enough of an answer for him. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm taking them down. Tsunade-baa-chan has already give me permission to do what ever I please to do. So far, six council members have lost all of their power because all of their dark little secrets have come out. Including one council members taste in barely legal boys," Naruto said darkly.

"Oh so they are not only fucking themselves with the spiked vibrator, but they're also spinning on it," Kisame said, head shaking. He may have been a bastard and a missing nin, but even he only tried to sleep with legal lovers, Itachi included. "What are you going to do now?"

"Collect people and give the power back to the real money makers," Naruto chuckled as he smashed the cigarette butt under one foot as he stood. "The ninja." With those words, he hopped off the cliff, Kisame watching with a smile.


	73. Drabble 154 August 26

Title: Turning a Bloody Cloud 2

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kisame/Itachi

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 154

Date: August 26, 2012

Word count: 341

Next pairing: Kisame/Sasuke

AN: The second of a world that I'm building.

* * *

"Is he really now?" Itachi asked lowly as he watched his partner, sometimes lover, and dare he say it, friend pull off his cloak. The blue head bobbed in a nod as large body dropped into a chair. Kisame tossed one arm over the back of his seat as he drew up one leg to rest his ankle on his knee.

"Yep. Apparently the council pushed him to the very edge of his patience," Kisame told him, voice rumbling as his eyes darkened in thought. "He's gutting them by slipping information about the council members to not only Tsunade, the various authorities and anyone who could do anything about them, but also to the newspapers." He pulled out a copy of said newspaper and handed it over to Itachi.

The Uchiha read over the articles, finding them informative without giving out any names of victims or informates. It was a very neat way to ruin someones life and book them out of their seats of power.

"He's very good," Itachi said, standing up and pulling his hair tie free from his hair. Kisame watched with a smirk spreading over his lips. "We should find my younger brother soon and tell him what you have found out," he continued as he walked over and straddled the large man, Kisame cupped the tight ass that he often fantasized about.

"I can since he's likely to attack you before talking with you," Kisame chuckled. Itachi just gave him a look before yanking on his hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Once they had sated their need for each other, leaving them sticky and limp on the bed, Kisame ran a hand down the slick back towards the curve of the ass he had just been buried in.

"I'll hunt your brat brother down. Not tomorrow, but the day after. I hear he's heading this way," he said, fingers finding a loose, cum slick hole and teasing it. Itachi hummed and pressed back into the fingers.

The move started a whole new round.


	74. Drabble 155 August 27

Title: Turning a Bloody Cloud 3

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kisame/Sasuke

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 155

Date: August 27, 2012

Word count: 352

Next pairing: Sasuke/Itachi/Naruto

AN: The 3ed of a world that I'm building.

* * *

"Why are you here?" The cold voice from Sasuke sent chills down Kisames spine as he sat across from him in the hot springs.

"Taking advantage of being free from work for a while at the moment. That and I figured you would be interested in hearing what I have to say about your dear Naru-chan," Kisame drawled, unsurprised by the curious expression on Sasukes face.

"What about him?" Sasuke demanded. He sat up straighter before swimming closer to the older male, black eyes intent on Kisame. The large missing nin shifted in his spot, his body used to having eyes just like those on him. "Well?"

Kisame spilled everything he knew about Naruto, from the fact that he was a whole lot smarter then he showed all the way to that he was over hauling Kohona without a single causality outside of reputations. At least so far. Sasuke sat back against the side of the hot springs with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So he's finally got sick of how things are done, huh?" Sasuke drawled before laughing lowly. "Orochimaru will be dead soon anyways. There is now way I will allow him to take my body and he's getting annoying."

"I'm sure Naru-chans spy will run to him when he gets the hint of your plans," Kisame rumbled, eyes watching as Sasuke ran his hands over his shoulders, one at a time. Compared to his brother, Sasuke was slightly paler, not getting as much sun as Itachi and was slightly taller. It seemed as if Itachi took after their mother in height while Sasuke took after their father.

It was the little differences that attracted Kisames eyes to run over the sweet body along with the soft flush over the pale skin from the heat. Sasuke sent a smirk at him before dipping under the water and soon came up before Kisame with a promising look.

"Do you mind if I see why Itachi likes you being around?" he asked. Kisame just smirked, spreading his legs as long fingers curled around his length. "Not a tiny bit. See away."


	75. Drabble 156 August 28

Title: Turning a Bloody Cloud 4

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: SIN

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 156

Date: August 28, 2012

Word count: 343

Next pairing: Kisame/Itachi/Sasuke

AN: The 4th of a world that I'm building.

* * *

Smiling at the brothers that stood before him, he shooed Kabuto off before sitting down in a chair. Naruto had set up a meeting with the brothers and Kisame once he had learned that Orochimaru was dead. Or rather the day after he had unsealed the traitor sanins head after Sasuke had sent it to him.

Currently Kisame was at his and Itachis hotel room with a cracked rib, leaving Itachi and Sasuke to meet with Naruto.

"The current council still has a lot of people wanting Sasuke to be brought back, especially since you cut off the snakey ones head," Naruto drawled as he crossed his legs. The two brothers looked down as the loose kimono split open up to Narutos thighs, exposing the miles of legs to their gaze. The fox just smirked and swung his leg as he slid the scroll with his orders over to the brothers. "I'm to start looking for you, Sasuke-kun, and drag your ass back one way or another.

"Interesting," Sasuke snorted as he sat down and opened the scroll, looking over with his brother.

"So they also want Kisame and I to work for them for our part in the killing of Orochimaru," Itachi mused before sitting down next to his brother. "Are they that desperate?"

"If you mean desperate to try to keep their power, yes they are. Their plans, according to a friend, is to use you guys to get close to me, use that special little seal and make me have lots of powerful little Uchiha babies that they can use," Naruto cooed before laughing loudly. "The thing is, Tsunade has placed a special seal on me that would stop certain seals from being used on me just for this reason."

"So even if we seduced you into bed, you wouldn't be getting pregnant any time soon," Sasuke summarized. Naruto just smirked as the scroll was tossed aside and the brothers shared a look. He was unsurprised when he was grabbed and put between them, and made to scream his pleasure.


	76. Drabble 157 August 29

Title: Turning a Bloody Cloud 5

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: KIS

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 15

Date: August 29, 2012

Word count: 362

Next pairing: Kisame/Itachi/Naruto

AN: The 5th of a world that I'm building.

* * *

"I take it that the news was interesting at worst?" Kisame asked as he looked up as the two brothers walked in, looking very smug and ruffled.

"The council is grasping for power," Itachi chuckled as Sasuke collapsed into a chair with a grunt.

"They not only want us to watch over Naruto but know him up as often as possible so they can keep their power," Sasuke snorted, Kisame raising an eyebrow at that. "There is a special seal that is purely Kohonas and not talked about for the simple fact that it allows a male to carry. The dark side fo this seal is that it can be applied to any male."

"Please say Naruto has a plan in place already," Kisame said as he stared at the two. Itachi snorted, tugging off his cloak, Sasuke nodding in answer. "So beyond the talk, what did you two do? I see scratch marks just above your collar there, Itachi-kun; and don't think I don't see the ones on your shoulder there, Sasuke," he chuckled. The brothers just smirked.

"We fucked," Itachi stated, noticing that Kisames eyes went hazy at the thought of them screwing.

"We fucked Naruto to elaborate," Sasuke purred, eyes watching at the blue nins sheets started to rise with his erection. "He's loud, which isn't really a surprise."

"I thought I would lose my dick with how tight he was," Itachi mused as he started to strip, Kisame watching avidly as he tossed his sheets aside. Itachi and Sasuke noted that he was nude before continuing to talk.

"Well, he did say that it had been a while since he had enough time to even masturbate," Sasuke said as he stood, following his brothers example. Kisame moaned lowly as he caught sight of just how scratched up the two brothers were, wondering if he could get a taste of Naruto.

"I wondered if Naruto was going to start drooling as you told him about you good Kisame was in bed though," Itachi chuckled as he straddled the Mist nins lap, completely nude.

"Good thing I was fucking him at the time," Sasuke purred, joining them on the bed.


	77. Drabble 158 August 30

Title: Turning a Bloody Cloud 6

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kisame/Itachi/Naruto

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 158

Date: August 30, 2012

Word count: 379

Next pairing: Kisame/Sasuke/Naruto

AN: The 6th of a world that I'm building.

* * *

Smirking, Kisame popped another bite of his snack into his mouth and watched as Naruto tried to come down from the sex that they had just engaged in. Itachi was sitting next to him and fanning the flushed body, face pulled into an amused smile.

When they had arrived, Naruto had been in a foul mod, having learnt that several friends, outside of the original rookies and a select few, had been ordered to make friends with him. A couple of the females had had the orders to get Naruto into bed and have a child before the plan to use the Uchiha brothers came to be. The rant and snarling had been accompanied by violet eyes as the gorgeous male stalked back and forth.

To stop the ranting, save their sanity and to save their hearing, Kisame had picked Naruto up, slammed him onto the table and nearly raped his mouth. The knee and grasping body and hands that pulled him closer had prompted a rough, quick round between them on the table. It was followed by Itachi screwing their little fox and then the two of them using his body for their fun.

Not that he complained once.

So now they were in Narutos bedroom as he cooled down, bruises coming up on caramel skin. Itachi looked up and caught Kisames eyes as a smirk crossed his lips.

"I told you he was fiery in bed," Itachi chuckled. "And he has some amazing stamina."

"I'm guessing that his ability to go for hours on the battlefield translates to the bedroom rather well," Kisame chuckled as Naruto moaned and arched as he stretched.

"It does," Naruto husked, blinking lazily at the blue nin, a smile pulling at kiss swollen lips. "It's rare to find someone who can keep up with me though so I've never really settled into any kind of relationship."

"That's so bad. Though, I don't think that no one will be able to find out just how much fun you'll be in bed," Kisame drawled.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked.

"My brother and I are possessive, and so is Kisame, Naru-chan. You're ours, have been since we took you and made you scream our names," Itachi stated, getting a content look on Narutos face.


	78. Drabble 159 August 31

Title: Turning a Bloody Cloud 7

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kisame/Sasuke/Naruto

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 159

Date: August 31, 2012

Word count: 328

Next pairing: Markus/Harry

AN: The 7th of a world that I'm building.

* * *

"You were screwed on the meeting table?" Sasuke asked, very amused by the information. Naruto just glared at him from his bed of pillows, tossing a small one at his friend.

"Fuck off, you ass," Naruto huffed as he wiggled in his spot, still sore from the night before, Kyuubi refusing to hear him since he didn't have a mission. "You could have warned me that he was an animal in bed. I still have bruises."

"Means you got good and fucked, Naruto," Sasuke replied, walking over and flopping down next to his friend with a smirk. "I'm lucky Itachi was so willing to heal me so I could do my errands before I came here."

"At least he was able to help you," Naruto protested, Kisame walking in and chuckling at the words.

"Good thing I have something that will help," Kisame chuckled, holding up a jar before tossing it to Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha caught the jar and opened it before giving Naruto a look to get the younger male to flip over onto his stomach.

Once Naruto had flipped over, Kimono removed for ease of access, Sasuke started to massage the cream into his back. The soft sounds of pained pleasure made him and Kisame smirk as the slim body reached up into his hands.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kisame chuckled. Naruto just waved a hand limply and continued to moan, Sasuke working his way down the back before him. He sat back and continued to watch as the two before him enjoyed each other in a bonding exercise.

It was a gorgeous sight, one that he mourned that Itachi wasn't going to see any time soon. Not while he was taking out some target or another, but Kisame knew that his partner would see if eventually. For the moment, he was going to enjoy the show, even as the pitch of Narutos moans changed and Sasukes hands dipped lower.

Oh yes, a very gorgeous sight indeed.


	79. Drabble 162 September 3

Title: Turning a Red Cloud 8

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Kisame, Gai

Prompt: interesting

Drabble #: 162

Date: September 3, 2012

Word count: 328

Next pairing: Salazar/Harry

AN: To tired…

* * *

"You're helping Naruto-kun, then?" Gai asked, beaming at the blue nin that was laid out on a couch. Gai had just walked in to report on how the rebuilding of the new council was going, finding Kisame lounging on the couch.

"You're one of Naruto-kuns spies I take it?" Kisame snorted, saluting the other man with a cup.

"Indeed I am. The young man and I are rather good friends," Gai stated, flashing the other a bright smile and a thumbs up. Kisame shook his head with a shudder, swearing that he had seen a sunset behind Gai.

"He's off on an information gathering mission," Kisame said, turning back to his book and flipping the page. "Supposedly about Sasuke, but really it's about the guy who runs us," he continued.

"This Leader yes?" Gai asked, taking a seat and crossing his legs. "I've heard that he works with the one named Tobi, yes?"

"Yeah. Leader knows that I'm down but they think I'm much worse then I actually am," Kisame replied. "We're trying to figure out just who the guy is and finally cut him off. Apparently this Jiraya guy really cared about the body Pein inhabits at the moment. Or rather the guy who used to inhabit it."

"I see," Gai mused, rubbing his chin as Kisame eyed him with a curious look.

"Why are you here?" Kisame asked as he shut the book and put it aside.

"I have new information about the rebuilding of the council," Gai replied, smiling slightly. "It is going as Itachi-san and Naruto-kun thought it would happen. Nins, most of them still with their fingers in the world of the active nins and those who are starting to create their own clans under the nin clan laws, are the ones who are taking over.

"Interesting," Kisame huffed with a smirk. "They're both right, that's for sure," he smirked and went back to his book as the two enjoyed the mutual quiet.


	80. Drabble 193 Oct 4

Title: Chunnin Matches Remix

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Naruto, Neji

Prompt: remix

Drabble #: 193

Date: October 4, 2012

Word count: 308

Next pairing: Vicious/Spike

AN: Oh, and I continue.

* * *

He was a bundle of power and energy, that much he knew about the short male before him. He knew that Kakashi had barely trained him, leaving it to his tutor as he focused on the other two and getting it through their heads that team mates would save their lives one day.

Not that Neji truly believed that, but he supposed on the way to the top, you had to deal with things like that.

He knew that Narutos tutor was an ANBU, just not sure as to what ANBU it was and that Naruto would just smile teasingly and tell who ever asked that if they could find out who was under an ANBUs mask deserved to be one themselves. He knew that Naruto knew who his tutor was.

And he wanted to know. So he was planning on showing the young man before him just who was stronger and then get the information he wanted out of the blond. It would be easy.

It turned out it wasn't that easy. Naruto swept the floor with him, out maneuvering him and out thinking him in the most spectacular way. Some how, Naruto had learned of the Hyuuga clan techniques enough to dodge or counterattack his own attacks, leaving Neji to wonder just how he had gotten the information.

As he laid on a cot after being taken out of the ring, he stared at the ceiling and thought of what his uncle had told him before leaving.

Sighing, Neji sat up and agreed with the man that his teacher was there to help give him a boost into living in their world. Gai had the experience, the time and the training to tell him just what would happen in any given situation. It was time to listen to Gai and next time, he would beat Naruto.


	81. Drabble 200 October 11

Title: Wanting

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Sasuke

Prompt: want

Drabble #: 200

Date: October 11, 2012

Word count: 261

Next pairing: Reid/Hotch

AN: Just a thought really.

Staring down at the village that he had once called home, if it could be anything at all, Sasuke let his eyes fall half shut before sighing and shaking his head. The night was dark over the land but he wanted nothing more then to find the one that still tied him to this place, drew him to the village that still idolized him even when he had turned traitor.

He supposed his descent into darkness, into being alone had started when his brother had killed the Uchiha clan, turning on the village. He hadn't seen it for what it had been at the time, a way to try to save him, but he could see it now. Itachi had wanted to show him how corrupt the council was, but he had been a mere child and had allowed all the hurrah over him being the last loyal Uchiha go to his head.

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair, letting the locks to fall down around his face once more, stretching his arms upwards. He could feel Naruto coming closer, coming to see him, coming to stop him from leaving once more.

But he couldn't stay at the moment, couldn't let himself be stopped from doing what he had set out to do once his information had changed. He had to make sure that his friend was safe, even if it meant breaking his heart once more.

Disappearing from the top of the Hokage monument, he winced as he heard the heart broken 'Sasuke' follow after him.


	82. Killer Back Seat, Man

Title: Killer Backseat, Man

Fandom: Naruto

Urban Legend: Killer in the Back Seat

Characters: Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sakura, unnamed psycho

Word count: 851

AN: Wow…a long time since I've done one of these. Enjoy.

* * *

Laughing, Naruto waved at his friends as they left the restaurant, having just stopped by to enjoy their time together before they headed home after work. Sliding into his car, he smoothed his shirt down and pulled out of the parking space, heading for the street. It wasn't long before he was pulling onto the highway, his radio on as he glanced at the clock on his dash board.

"So late," he moaned, surprised that they had stayed out for so long. Pulling onto the highway that would take him to his house, he glanced down at the gas needle and sighed, not wanting to stop but it looked as if he was going to have to do so. He didn't like stopping at the gas station that sat along the highway, especially so late at night and especially when it was so deserted. "Just…great. At least I don't have to leave my car," he muttered, pulling into the gas station as the attendant came out.

The guy was kinda creepy to Naruto, always wearing a jacket that came up around his face and round glasses that covered his eyes, giving him what normally would have been a mysterious look, but really came off as creepy so late at night. Rolling down his window, the blond handed over a 20 with a smile.

"Can you fill it up?" he asked, the creepy guy giving him a nod as covered eyes turned to the back seat. Naruto noticed that the name tag the guy wore said 'Shino'. _Must be his name, _he mused as Shino filled his tank. Once the guy had disappeared into the store, coming back out with his change, Naruto shifted at the suddenly agitated man.

"Can you come in?" Shino asked, Naruto giving him an odd look as he took his change through the crack in the window.

"Why?" he asked, Shino looking in the back and shifting on his feet, obviously agitated.

"Just come in, please," Shino replied. Naruto rolled his window up quickly, suddenly feeling very unsafe, and started the car.

"Thanks for filling my car up," Naruto said before roaring away, Shino running to the store in his mirror. Shuddering, the blond melted into his seat as the gas station disappeared in his rear view mirror. It wasn't long before a pair of headlights came up behind him, high beams flashing, making him rub at his eyes.

He got more and more nervous as the guy who was riding up his tail pipe flashed his headlights every so often, staying close to his car. Gripping the steering wheel, Naruto pulled off of the highway and headed towards downtown, where he knew there would be people.

And a police station.

The car behind him kept up with him, flashing the headlights more and more, the driver starting to make hand signals and wave at him, trying to get his attention. In full panic mode, he pulled into the parking lot that was attached to his apartment building, intent on running across the street to the police station. Opening the door, he noticed the guy in the car behind him jumping out and waving his hands.

"Lock the car doors and turn your alarm on, man!" he called, Naruto doing so as he ran for the police station, hearing the beep of his alarm going on. "Call 911 or something! Seriously!"

Panting, Naruto ran into an officer that he knew, babbling his story to Officer Lee, who went up to the man who had followed Naruto from the highway to the parking lot, the full story coming out.

Naruto was beyond surprised when Lee called for backup, the four other officers arriving with guns drawn and pointing at his car. On their orders, he unlocked the car and turned off the alarm, Lee and his partner Sakura yanking out a man with long hair and sinister eyes out of the back of the car.

"My friend Shino called me. Since I run a restaurant down the road, it wasn't hard to find you and follow you to try to warn you man," the guy who had followed him said, scratching the back of his head. "Shino wanted to warn you but he didn't know how to do that without tipping the guy off. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Sorry about scaring you, but when I flashed my lights, it made him duck down so you were safe enough until we got here."

"Thank you…really. Um…yeah, wow," Naruto breathed, suddenly losing his ability to stand. Kiba yelped and reached out to catch the blond, helping him sit down on the ground as the truth hit him. Later that night found them learning that the man in the backseat had been wielding a hatchet, a shape that Kiba hadn't been able to make out, but which made him glad he had done what he had done, and that the guy had escaped from an institute that housed mentally ill people.

Naruto went back to the gas station the next day and hugged Shino in thanks for helping to save his life.


	83. Drabbles of my lost weeks

Title: An Assassins Enigma Side story

Pairing: Naruto/Pein

Drabble #: 217

Date: October 28, 2012

Word Count:

AN: AN: I am sorry for disappearing for so long! My computer died on me quite suddenly and I wasn't able to get online. I now have working computers again and I'm able to get on and so I hope that you will enjoy my newest drabbles.

Please note that I have something like 2 weeks worth of drabbles that must be posted. So I'm kinda combining like drabbles together and posting them that way.

Thank you for your time, for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you.

* * *

"Naruto? Are you here?" Pein called, eyes sweeping the home that he had created with his lover, an eyebrow raising upwards as Naruto stuck his head out of the hall closet.

"I am. I'm just putting away some blankets," Naruto said, stepping out and closing the door with a smile. Pein chuckled as he moved to draw his smaller lover into his arms, smirking down at the other as Naruto laughed in return. "How was the trip? Were you able to do what you needed to do?" he asked, drawing his hands over his lover's arms.

"Of course I was able to," Pein chuckled, eyes sparkling at the thought of him not being able to get what needed to be done, done. "The target was easy to find and his wife has all the pictures she shall ever need to keep the idiot on a short leash, before and after their impending divorce," he continued.

"From super assassin to super private detective," Naruto snorted, shaking his head with an amused smile dancing on his lips.

"How was I supposed to know your father would use me to learn about what his counterparts were doing and what rules they were breaking?" Pein huffed as Naruto pulled away and picked up a basket filled with clothes that looked to be freshly washed.

"He used you because you're thorough and know what you're doing. It's not his fault your reputation extended to finding out the deep dark secrets of people," he snickered, winking at his lover with an amused look. "Come on, you need a shower more then likely and you did promise to take me out tonight to our restaurant."

"So I did," Pein hummed, watching his lover walk into their bedroom, amazed at his amazing fortune. "So I did."

Title: Amazing Luck

Pairing/Characters: Shino Fic

Prompt: exciting sex life

Drabble #: 226

Date: Nov. 6, 2012

Word count: 278

* * *

He wondered if his sex life had been so exciting, so wonderful. He had two wonderful lover's who wanted him, bugs or no bugs, holes or no holes. As for their relationship dynamic, it was much different then what people thought it was.

Naruto, surprisingly enough, loved to bottom for a strong lover, and that did include Shino, and the very pretty Neji. He had to admit that he had thought that the large shinobi would have preferred to top, the long fingered hands large and strong just like the rest of his nearly 6'10" frame, screaming "dominate man".

But really it was the androgynous looking Neji that was more likely to top, to take charge in their bedroom.

To be handled in such a way thrilled Shino just as much as it thrilled him to handle Naruto. To be made to bed and to make another beg was something he had never done before and it was a heady, lovely thing for him. For all of the really.

He smiled as he worked a towel through his hair, having just gotten home from a mission, and stared at the two men in bed. Neji was on his back, one arm above his head while the other curled around Narutos naked waist. Naruto had hand shaped bruises on his hips, telling Shino that he had teased their Hyuuga lover into losing control once more.

He wondered if Naruto's mood had been fucked out of him or if he was still in the mod. Shino hoped so because he wanted to be teased into losing the self control that he was so vauled for, especially after his last mission.

Title: Courting Troubles

Pairing: Shikamaru/Naruto

Drabble #: 229

Date: Nov. 9, 2012

Word count: 304

* * *

Huffing as he sat back, eyes closed and mind whirling, Shikamaru idly wondered as to how he was going to actually get Naruto to pay attention to him. He had been trying to get the younger man to see that he was indeed wanted by someone and not just to be used.

Sakura had flat out insulted Naruto nearly six months ago, ruining their friendship and hurting him to the point of believing that he wasn't worth dating. Ever since then, Shikamaru had worked to show how much he did want his friend, deciding that it was now or never.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto tended to be a completely oblivious idiot when it came to seeing what he was being courted like the clan head that he was.

He grunted when a body dropped down onto his stomach, brown eyes opening to meet amused blue eyes. Shikamaru blinked several times before he looked down, finally noticing that Naruto's ass was directly on his groin, making him clear his throat as his body took an interest in the position they were in.

"Naruto, what a surprise," Shikamaru croaked. Naruto's chuckle was husky and knowing, as he smiled down at him.

"Shika, my dear clan man, you really need to remember that I don't do subtle well, especially when it comes to clan traditions. Such as courting," Naruto stated, tapping Shikamarus nose as the man flushed for a bare second before smirking up at him.

"Is that so?" he chuckled as his hands came to rest on Naruto's hips, getting a nod. "I see. So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to do what Irkua-kun had told me to do. I'm going to get laid and hopefully scream your name loud enough for the village to hear," Naruto purred. Shikamaru couldn't complain one bit.

Title: Losing a Bet

Pairing: Shino/Naruto

Drabble #: 234

Date: Nov. 14, 2012

Word count: 323

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Naruto grumped as he tugged on his skirt. He had lost a very nasty bet against, surprisingly enough, Shino, meaning that he had been shoved into a Lolita dress that was the color of pale sunshine with a high neck and a fluffy skirt that barely reached his mid-thigh.

"Because you lost the bet,' Shino snorted, smirking at him as he crossed his arms, resting against the door sill as he watched his friend sit down and tug on the boots he was being made to wear over the simple pale gold stockings. The black was a perfect contrast to all of the lightness, making Shino stare at the sight. "And I won, meaning that you're stuck wearing a Lolitas to the party."

"So mean, Shino. If I end up groped by Kiba or Sasuke, I'm not going to make that cake you like," Naruto threatened his roommate as he stood up. He was glad that the shoes were flat heeled, meaning he could walk easily enough.

"I won't let them, trust me," Shinos said, watching Naruto walk, moving out of the way before walking after him. His friend snorted before pulling on the floor length jacket that came with the outfit.

"I would prefer to stay in and watch something horror like," Naruto grumped as he looked to the mirror so he could fix his hair. Shino's eyebrow hitched towards his hair line, knowing just what would end up happening during a horror movie.

The first time that Naruto go scared, he would attach himself to the nearest person, usually Shino, who would than get away with touching him in some way which would lead to mutal touching and nearly every time, sex.

"That sounds good to me," Shino said, turning around to go call Sakura and tell her that they weren't coming to the party, missing Naruto's smug look as he followed after, hips swinging.

Title: So Troublesome

Pairing: Shikamaru fic

Prompt: Nagging

Drabble #: 236

Date: Nov. 16, 2012

Word count: 323

* * *

Flopping back onto the bed, Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed at his eyes, feeling exhausted. He had been dealing with his mother for the past two days as she tried to convince him to leave Neji and Naruto once more. His lover's were out on a short escort mission of Tsunade but would be back soon, which filled him with a lot of happiness, despite how wary he was feeling.

He knew that his mother would try to go after Naruto and Neji try to get them to see her point of view but would end up finding them very possessive of him. It would just push her to try something desperate and ruin their relationship between her and him. "Might as well as talk with my dad about her," Shikamaru grunted as he reached up to pull his hair free from the ponytail.

He had been with Neji and Naruto both for close to two years, and they had their up and down moments granted, but they were still strong. Neji had left behind the Hyuuga clan home with the blessing of his uncle with the understanding that in some way, he would father some heirs. Naruto had come into the relationship wary, worried about how everything would work out in the long run. Shikamaru had happily left his smothering mother, only to have her pop up whenever he was home alone.

Flipping onto his stomach, arms crossing together so he could rest his chin on them, eyes half lidded as he thought about how to deal with his mother. He would have to tell Neji and Naruto what she would be doing in an attempt to break them up and the fact that he was going to have to talk with his father to deal with her.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru moaned, shaking his head as he rubbed at his head. "This is going to be so much fun," he muttered sarcastically.


	84. Late Night Murder Session

Title: Late Night Murder Session

Fandom: Naruto

Urban Legend: Bedroom Light

Characters: Naruto, Kiba

Word count: 468

AN: Yes, I am horribly terrible to Kiba in this one. *sighs* So very mean it hurts.

I AM working on the drabbles. Just have to give me time. Busy.

* * *

"This sucks so much," Naruto whined, shaking his head as he flipped through a text book. Kiba glanced up from his own books and rolled his eyes at his friend before going back to what he was reading.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he drawled, writing down a note. "And you've been studying for longer then me."

"Being friends with Sasuke has its perks, including the fact that I can go for long periods of studying without stopping," Naruto snorted. "That and I need to pass this class to move onto my accounting class."

"You're good with numbers, Naruto, you'll do fine," Kiba said, slamming his text book closed. "Unlike you, I need sleep though. You study away, my friend," he stated, heading to their bedroom. Naruto waved a hand over one shoulder.

Looking up from his textbook, looking for the book that he needed, he frowned as he didn't find it amongst the books he had on his desk. "Damn," he muttered, standing up and moving to the bedroom, opening the door and blinking at the pitch darkness. The little desk lamp didn't light very much and made him squint. "Kiba?" he whispered quietly.

He didn't hear anything in response and frowned as he moved to where he knew he had piled his books next to his bed. Hunting around, he paused and glanced at Kibas side of the room. "Kiba? Can I turn on the light?" he whispered. The only answer he got was some heavy breathing. "Can I turn on the light?" he asked again.

And again, the only answer he got was more heavy breathing.

Deciding to say fuck it, he went back to hunting for his book, soon finding it with a sound of triumph. Standing up, he went back to the main room, closing the door behind him and continuing to study through the night.

When it came time to head out, he grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator, pounded on the bedroom door and shouted "Time to get going, Kiba! See you in class!" before running for the exam hall to take his test. During the entire time, he noticed that Kiba never came to take the test, making him worry.

Once he was free of the room, he headed back to the dorm room. Calling out to Kiba, he frowned when he got no answer. "Kiba, man, you missed the…test…" he trailed off as he opened the door to the bedroom, blue eyes widening as a startled sound escaped his throat.

On the bed was Kiba, laid out across the bed and clearly dead with the amount of blood pooled around him. On the wall was the words that made the scream that had been building up finally escape.

_Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?_


	85. Drabbles 237 to 257

Drabbles from November 17, 2012 to December 8, 2012

Note: Please ignore the fact that some of these do not have titles. I'm tired and can't come up with them. I'm SERIOUSLY behind on posting so I'm doing it this way. *nods*

Drabble 241: November 21, 2012

Pairing: Kabuto/Naruto

Title: Surprising Delights

* * *

Kabuto watched as his friend moved around their living room, cleaning every surface that could be cleaned. "Tell me again who has sent you into such a tizzy again?" the medical student asked as he sat back in his seat at the kitchen table. His books and notes were spread out around him so he could write up a report on the gallbladder surgery and everything that lead up to it along with the possible complications.

"My father and his wife are coming over and I have no idea as to why," Naruto said as he wiped down the fireplace mantle before pausing and giving it a look. "Why the hell do you rent a place with a fire place?" he asked, eyeing the silver haired man with some curiosity.

Kabuto reached up and pulled his ponytail free from the hair tie. "Isn't this the same guy who pitched your mom the moment she was knocked up with you to preserve his trust fund?" he asked, watching his sometimes lover pause in his movements once more. "The same guy she had to drag to court to get child support to make sure she could take care of you as she finished college?"

Naruto looked to him, playing with his rag before smirking. "You're right of course," he hummed, giving Kabuto a hot look that sent blood rushing to his cock. "How about we…Oh, take a well deserved break? I do believe the next spot on your list of where you've been wanting to fuck me was the kitchen table?"

Kabuto cleared the table as Naruto grabbed the lube. Later that day, they cleaned up their mess and just smiled when asked about the odd stain on the table.

Drabble 249: November 29, 2012

Pairing: Orochimaru/Naruto

Title: Surprising Delights 2

* * *

He was watching the small blond that his lover had slept with on and off before Kabuto had started to date him and Naruto had started to date Sasuke Uchiha. Blue eyes were focused on the painting before him, fingers and hands covered in pain as they smudged a line or mixed two colors together.

Blond hair had been drawn back by a rather thick, sparkly headband that had been a gag gift from Kabuto but got more use then the TV that had come with it. Tanned skin was caramel and Orochimaru knew for a fact that the color extended all the way down.

Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a cinnamon barrel and popped it into his mouth. Sucking on it as Naruto painted his anger at finding Sasuke in bed with, surprisingly enough, Ino, Orochimaru sat back in his seat as his student took advantage of some free time and an empty class room. His lover had expressed concern over the usually happy blond and he knew why.

No matter how much Kabuto loved him, Naruto would always hold a special part in his heart, Orochimaru started to feel the same after getting to know Naruto. As the younger man started to clean up, the painting placed into a drying locker, he stood up and walked over to him, prompting blue eyes to look up at him with curiosity in them.

"Are you doing anything tonight, Naruto?" Orochimaru asked, getting a shake as his answer. "Wonderful. How about you come with me to eat lunch with Kabuto and I. And hten hang out with us," he offered.

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Naruto tried to protest, Orochimaru chuckling and winking.

"You won't be. You can also look at my second bedroom. You know how my home is set up, so you would have privacy and I know you're looking for a new place," he offered. Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip before nodding.

Drabble 250: November 30, 2012

Pairing: Jiraya/Naruto

Title: Surprising Delights 3

* * *

"Why are you dating those two?" Jiraya grunted as he eyed his science partner. He was a teacher, but he took the occasional class to keep up to date on certain things. This semester, not only had did he teach Naruto in his main class but also had him as a science partner, much to his delight. The blond was hot and screamed innocent sin, no matter how odd of a contradiction it was.

Not so much to his delight was the fact that he was taken by not only the medical student Kabuto, who was about to graduate, but also his main art teacher, Orochimaru.

"Because they're that good at making me happy," Naruto said, smiling as he paused in his typing.

Jiraya leered at the thought of Naruto blessed out on pleasure. "Oh? Is that so?" he asked, getting a snort.

"I'm not going to tell you shit about my relationship or rather, my sex life," Naruto stated as he gazed over his reading glasses with a long look before going back to gazing at his computer. "Find the frog's liver would you?" he asked, turning to the text book.

Jiraya sighed and bent over the spread out frog, poking around in the creatures stomach as he gazed through a magnifying lamp. "Pull it out? And why not?" he asked, the second question almost whining.

"Yes," Naruto stated as he typed out what they were doing. "And because I'm sure you can imagine how much they make me scream, you perverted erotic writer," he stated, watching Jiraya go stiff, holding tweezers with the liver in one hand. He snickered.


End file.
